Mientras el mundo se derrumba
by Pauch
Summary: La exitosa novela de Bella esta a punto de convertirse en película. Pero algunas elecciones de elenco pueden complicar su sueño. Y para colmo,la realidad amenaza con mezclarse peligrosamente con la ficción. AH.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo: Noel y Azrael

En ese momento algo se disparó en mi cabeza y al mirarlo a los ojos ya no vi a la misma persona que esperaba ver.

De repente, él ya no era él.

Y yo, ya no era yo.

De alguna manera algo había cambiado.

Mirando a la profundidad de sus ojos caramelo, del color exacto que siempre debieron ser, ya no lo estaba mirando a él, sino a la criatura que acaba de salvar mi vida. Al semi-ángel que había llegado para desafiar todo lo que hasta ese momento había creído que era cierto. Al que me había inmerso en un mundo donde la muerte y el peligro me rondaban a cada momento, pero que, sin embargo, me había hecho sentir viva de nuevo.

El modo en que sus ojos me observaban era recio y casi hambriento, como si yo fuera un plato apetecible para un hombre al borde de la inanición. El deseo de su expresión mezclado con la máscara de acero de sus facciones hizo que me temblaran las piernas y el corazón se me encogiera en el pecho.

De pronto, lo vi como lo que era realmente: un ser magnífico, poderoso y avasallante. La descripción misma de la belleza. Frente a mí, pero a la vez tan enorme y tan lejano.

En ese momento, y por primera vez, Noel y Azrael se miraron a los ojos de verdad.

**Esta es mi primera fanfiction en castellano. Y espero que la disfruten.**

**Se que algunos estarán pensando en qué tiene que ver esto con Bella y Edward. Para descubrirlo los invito a leer el capítulo 1.**

**Y para motivarlos a seguir adelanta les cuento que estoy escribiendo el capítulo final de esta historia mientras subo el prólogo!**

**Por favor, reviews!**


	2. Capítulo 1: La peor sorpresa

Capítulo 1: La peor sorpresa

Siempre odié las fiestas.

Las fiestas que yo prefiero son esas que no reúnen más gente que aquella que amo y que se preocupa por mi: mi padre, mi madre, su nuevo marido Phil, mi hermano Emmet, su novia Rosalie, mi mejor amiga Alice y su novio Jasper.

Nadie más.

No es un capricho heredado de mi reciente fama. Siempre fui así. Es lo que soy. No me gusta la aglomeración de gente cuando no tiene razón de ser, ni la gente que se acerca porque cree que puede obtener algo de mí.

Y esta fiesta representaba todo lo que siempre deteste.

Que mal augurio entonces que fuera una fiesta en mi honor.

No es que no me gustara Peter. Todo lo contrario: lo considero un verdadero genio. Probablemente el mejor director de cine de su generación, y sin duda uno de los que dejará su huella en la historia del séptimo arte. Y sobre todo lo demás, una excelente persona.

Por eso no pude negarme cuando quiso dar una fiesta en mi honor. Peter estaba tan entusiasmado con filmar esta película y festejar que fuéramos a hacerlo, que no encontré la fuerza en mi corazón para negarle esa alegría.

Durante la fiesta, lo veía pasar a mi lado cada tanto sonriendo feliz con una copa en la mano, mientras charla de grupo en grupo con gente del estudio, con actores y periodistas. Quería que el proyecto fuera un éxito. El mayor de la historia del cine. Y ambos sabíamos que moviendo las cartas correctamente teníamos grandes perspectivas de lograrlo.

Casi desde su primera edición, mi libro había sido un completo éxito, en todos los idiomas y en todos los países en donde se había editado. Los fans alrededor del mundo amaban mi historia y, por defecto, me idolatraban. No es que me interesase ese tipo de afecto, pero el hecho de saber que algo que cree con mi propia imaginación fuera capaz de tocar a tanta gente era algo que definitivamente me alimentaba el ego.

Concebí ese libro como a un hijo largamente buscado y soñado. Lo acuné en mi seno durante mucho más tiempo que cualquier embarazo normal, adorándolo, formándolo y alimentándolo, hasta que encontró su camino a la luz.

A pesar de todo el empeño, dedicación y afecto puesto en crearlo, aún hoy me cuesta trabajo creer que es una obra de mi autoría. Cuando releo los pasajes y me encuentro con esos personajes con lo que conviví tanto tiempo, me parece que estoy leyendo el libro de un extraño. No me reconozco en las palabras ni en las alegorías, pero sí en cada detalle de mis criaturas y de sus desventuras, en cada sentimiento y en cada sensación que vibra en sus venas. De alguna manera es mío, pero también es como si me hubiera poseído. Y darle vida fue uno de los placeres más grandes de mi vida.

Por eso cuando Peter me contactó y me dijo que quería que la adaptación de mi libro fuera su próxima película, me entusiasmé tanto como él. Era un honor que él quisiera trabajar conmigo. Además, me propuso que justos armáramos el guión y que yo estuviera involucrada en la mayor cantidad de aspectos posible. Peter consideraba que yo era el alma detrás esta historia y que, por ende, nadie mejor que yo podía dar cuenta de cada detalle que esta película debía tener.

No creo que hubiera aceptado de ninguna otra manera. Amo a esta historia y a sus personajes demasiado como para dejar que alguien los manipule y los altere de manera que dejen de ser ellos mismos. En mi corazón y en mi mente, ellos tienen una vida propia, respiran un aire que no es el mismo que el mío y sienten de manera única e inexplicable. En mi fuero interno sé que yo soy la única capaz de comprenderlos en su plenitud. Y, por lo tanto, la única realmente capaz de asegurar que les estábamos dando vida de la forma que se merecían.

Tardamos casi tres meses en finalizar el proyecto, tras largas jornadas e interminables noches de sentarnos codo a codo frente a la computadora. El resultado final me dejó más que satisfecha. Creo que fuimos capaces de adaptar mi libro de una manera que no perdiera ni su esencia ni su razón de ser. Los fans alrededor del mundo no iban a estar decepcionados con este libreto, al contrario de lo que muchas veces ocurre cuando un gran libro es llevado a la pantalla grande.

Cuando el estudio aprobó el guión y el presupuesto, nos pusimos definitivamente en carrera. Por eso Peter quiso dar esa fiesta. Según él, era tanto para festejar que estábamos comenzando como para agasajarme a mi, su musa inspiradora y compañera de ruta. Le estaba tan agradecida por la seriedad con que había tomado el darle vida a mi libro que no hubiera podido negarme jamás.

Por lo tanto, toleré entrar en esa fiesta, que se parecía bastante a mi infierno personal, con el vestido azul entallado y los tacos altos que Alice me obligó a usar. Debo reconocer que el vestido era precioso y que se ajustaba a mi delgada figura como una segunda piel.

Los zapatos, en cambio, eran otra historia. Siempre que Alice me obliga a subirme a ellos siento que estoy caminando por un precipicio, y que de un momento a otro voy a perder el equilibrio y romperme el cuello en la caída. En esa ocasión, no era diferente.

_Pero es por Peter_, me recordaba como si fuera un mantra mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio. _Y por nuestra película._

Y sonreí con una sonrisa ensayada de rouge que Alice también me obligó a usar.

No me gustaba la gente que me rodeaba. No conocía a nadie, y sinceramente no tenía interés en cambiar esa situación. Lo que veía mientras miraba alrededor era un conjunto de personas que se esforzaban por ganar algún tipo de atención, con atuendos y maquillaje demasiado recargados.

Era una suerte que nadie me reconociera. Es bastante normal que, aunque todos sepan mi nombre, no conozcan mi cara. Nos pasa a la mayoría de los escritores, sobre todo a los recientemente célebres.

Hasta ese momento del evento, esta condición había logrado que pasase por la fiesta totalmente desapercibida. Pero tenía claro que en cuanto alguien me reconociera mi temporaria calma se iría al infierno. En cuanto alguien diera la voz de que yo era la agasajada de este circo todos querrían un pedazo de mí. Era, muy a mi pesar, la estrella de esa producción de mala muerte.

La mayoría de los presentes provenían del estudio para el cual estábamos trabajando, y muchos de ellos estaban acompañados por jóvenes mujeres que tenían todo el aspecto de ser aspirantes a actriz. No quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que eso me significaría una vez que me reconocieran. Sobre todo cuando todo el mundo sabía que un par de días después tendrían lugar las audiciones para la película. Podía conjeturar que muchas de las caras que ahora ni siquiera me dirigían una segunda mirada al pasar a mi lado cambiarían de actitud tan pronto supieran que yo era una de las que decidiría su posibilidad de ser estrellas.

De pronto ví del otro lado de la habitación a una chica de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos marrones que me miraba intensamente. Le devolví la mirada, pero ella ni siquiera pestañeó ante mi intento de intimidarla. De golpe su rostro se iluminó en reconocimiento. _Sabe quién soy_. _La pesadilla comenzará en cualquier segundo_.

Observé como le indica al caballero de traje que la secundaba y a una mujer morena para que mirasen hacia mi lado. Y enseguida los tres comenzaron a abrirse paso entre el gentío.

_Respira Bella, respira. Ya sabías que esto iba a ocurrir. Piensa en Peter y en nuestra película. Piensa en tu historia y en tus fans. Piensa en lo orgullosos que están tus familiares y amigos._

Las dos muchachas y el hombre que las acompañaba ya estaban a mitad del salón. El pánico empezó a correrme por la venas.

_No sirvo para este tipo de cosas. No soy del tipo sociable y no me gustan las relaciones públicas. Tendría que haber convencido a Alice de que viniera conmigo, aunque ella me dijo que tenía que asistir sola y aprender a lidiar con esto. Estuve de acuerdo en ese momento en que era lo mejor. Ahora ya no lo creo. Tendría que haber improvisado algún gesto de súplica. Alice sabría cómo manejar esta situación. Oh Dios, ya casi están a mi lado. No, no, no, no. Concentración Bella, puedes hacerlo._

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió casi como un estrépito y un haz de flashes inundaron el salón. De entre un harem de personajes de todo tipo y color entró un hombre alto, de cabello broncíneo y tez pálida. Vestido elegantemente, ingresó al lugar como si le perteneciera. Y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él. Incluso las de las dos mujeres y el hombre que medio segundo antes se dirigían a mi encuentro.

Un gran alivio me inundó al ver que de golpe toda la atención se centraba alrededor de él. Era como si su presencia hubiera iluminado el lugar y nadie pudiera ver otra cosa.

Lo reconocí al instante. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era probablemente uno de los rostros más célebres del momento. La estrella más brillante del firmamento del cine del último año. Y sin duda, la nueva fantasía de la mitad de la población femenina del planeta.

Yo me encontraba en la otra mitad.

Mientras todos se arremolinaban a su alrededor al son de gritos de apareamiento femenino, aproveché la oportunidad para escabullirme. Le dí una última mirada al recién llegado, más que nada por compasión que por otra cosa. No parecía miserable como yo me imaginaba que sería en su lugar. Me pregunté si sería una sonrisa largamente ensayada o si realmente podía disfrutar de esa excesiva atención. _Es una estrella de cine_, me recordé. _El ego es el órgano dominante de este tipo de criaturas_.

Me encaminé al bar entre la multitud alborotada y miré de nuevo hacia la embotellada entrada, preguntándome cuánto tiempo la gente era capaz de sostener el nivel de excitación suscitada por su llegada. En ese momento, él levantó la mirada y me encontró entre toda la muchedumbre. Tenía los ojos más verdes que yo hubiera visto jamás. De pronto, me pareció que todo a mi alrededor se teñía de verde con la intensidad de la luz que desprendían. Pero fue sólo un breve instante.

Bajé la mirada y me encaminé a la barra del bar.

"Un jugo de naranja, por favor" le dije al camarero.

No tomo alcohol habitualmente y obviamente este no era un buen momento para comenzar. Aunque en mi subconsciente me dijera que algo de alcohol en las venas seguramente alivianaría esta horrible experiencia.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría tardar la pelirroja y sus secuaces en retornar su atención hacia mí y rastrearme por el salón? Podía escabullirme al baño, pero no había manera de ocultarme para siempre. En algún punto de la noche supuse que Peter iba a querer presentarme a todos. La noche recién comenzaba y lamentablemente iba a ser muy larga para mí.

El camarero puso el vaso anaranjado frente a mi y me sonrió, viendo seguramente el pesar en mi semblante.

"Un Cuba Libre" dijo una voz masculina y aterciopelada a mi lado. Ni siquiera me molesté en levantar la mirada. Excepto por la familiar voz rasposa y grave de Peter, no había ninguna otra que me interesara reconocer esa noche.

"¿Jugo de naranja?" preguntó la misma voz, e hice un esfuerzo para reprimir el disgusto que me causó que se estuviera dirigiendo a mi. Mascullé un poco entre dientes recordándome que tenía que ser amable con los invitados. Cualquiera podría ser potencialmente importante para Peter y nuestra película, y no podía arruinarlo todo con mi carácter huraño.

A regañadientes levanté la mirada y forcé una sonrisa. Dos ojos intensamente verdes me miraron.

"Si" respondí. "No me gusta el alcohol"

"Una saludable elección de vida" me contestó, sonriendo de costado con sus perfectos dientes blancos.

De repente me pareció imposible que alguien así existiera de verdad. Reconocer que era hermoso sería casi una obviedad. Por algo el sujeto era la fantasía de casi toda mujer que respirara y pensara coherentemente.

Pero yo nunca me he caracterizado por ser muy coherente. Por lo tanto, me sentí inmune a sus encantos. Su belleza me resultó demasiado obvia. Era casi un grito en medio del silencio del espacio. No había nada de sutil en la perfecta disposición de sus rasgos y en la profundidad de sus ojos.

"Soy Edward Cullen" me dijo extendiendo su mano.

Me pareció un sujeto agradable cuando menos. Y de nuevo sentí esa punzada de compasión pensando en lo horrible de ser constantemente mirado, admirado y examinado, las veinticuatro horas del día, todos los días de la semana.

"Soy Bella Swan" le respondí estrechándole la mano con firmeza.

No hice alusión al hecho de haberlo reconocido. De todos modos, él lo sabía. No había nadie en el mundo que pudiera obviar la evidencia de que este hombre ocupaba casi todas las portadas de revistas del mundo, alcanzando otra tanta cantidad de atención en la televisión y el mundo digital.

De repente, su mirada y su rostro se tornaron inquisitivos.

"¿Bella Swan?" preguntó. "¿La escritora?".

Asentí con la cabeza y le sostuve la mirada tratando de no sonrojarme. Tenía que ser capaz de dominar el pánico que me corría de golpe por las venas. Y además, de pronto, no quería que él me viera como la frágil y tímida criatura que usualmente soy. Quería que viera a la mujer que realmente me considero ser: fuerte, decidida y segura.

"¡Es un gusto conocerte finalmente!" dijo. La sonrisa se le ensanchó hasta ocuparle todo el rostro marmóreo y los ojos le brillaron de un modo casi peligroso. De repente, volví a ver todo verde a mí alrededor. Y detrás de la sonrisa me pareció percibir a la persona que realmente era y ya no a la estrella de cine ensayada. Otra vez tuve la extraña percepción de que era un sujeto agradable, al menos cuando la máscara dejaba entrever al hombre de verdad.

"Gracias" le respondí. "Es un gusto conocerte también". No me pareció tan difícil ser amable esta vez.

"Me alegro de haberte encontrado, aunque me hubiera gustado que nos presentaran formalmente" continuó mirándome a los ojos. Me pareció extraño lo serio de su modo de dirigirse a mi.

"Quería expresarte la increíble alegría que me da trabajar en este proyecto. Me sentí muy honrado cuando me llamaron del estudio" dijo con una sonrisa.

Me quedé helada. "¿Cuando te llamaron del estudio?" atiné a expresar.

"Si, cuando me llamaron para tomar el papel en la película de Peter. Tenía grandes deseos de trabajar con él y he escuchado cosas fantásticas sobre tu libro".

Un grito agónico se me atoró en la garganta. Traté de no jadear mientras recobraba la calma. Era conciente de que Edward me miraba. Supuse que era visible que me estaba ahogando. _Tranquila Bella_, me dije a mí misma. _Tal vez no es tan grave como piensas_.

"Perdón" balbucee. "¿Te llamaron para un papel en la película?"

Asintió, mirándome confundido.

"¿Qué papel?" mi pregunta fue casi un susurro.

"El del protagonista" dijo articulando las palabras lentamente, como si supiera que me iban a infligir un gran dolor.

El aire se hizo pesado, denso e irrespirable. Con una mano me sostuve de la barra del bar para no perder el equilibrio. No podía respirar correctamente. A esta altura, seguramente Edward se había dado cuenta de que estaba al borde del ataque de pánico, porque posó su mano en mi brazo y murmuró:

"¿Estás bien?".

"No" articulé. "No puede ser"

Pareció confundido. "¿Qué cosa no puede ser?"

"No puedes ser el protagonista de mi película. Yo lo sabría" Tenía que aferrarme de cualquier argumento para mantener algún vestigio de cordura.

"Lo siento. Pensé que lo sabías. No lo habría dicho de esa manera si hubiera previsto tu reacción". Me miró con ojos tristes. Por un segundo me pareció que lo había herido con mi comentario. Mi cerebro recibió entonces la suficiente cantidad de oxígeno como para que me diera cuenta de que estaba siendo extremadamente maleducada con él.

"Perdón Edward, no quise ser descortés" le confesé. "No tengo nada personal contra ti. Seguramente tienes un gran talento, pero la verdad es que el papel principal no es para ti".

"¿Por qué?" me preguntó.

"Simplemente porque no te pareces a él en nada. Y cuando digo nada, lo digo en todo el sentido de la palabra. No puedo negar que eres un hombre muy apuesto. Pero sencillamente no eres él" le fui lo más sincera que pude.

Asintió con la cabeza tristemente. "Lo lamento"

"¿Por qué lo lamentas?" le consulté.

"Firmé contrato esta misma tarde. Asumí que el estudio o Peter ya te lo habrían comentado". Sus ojos eran más verdes que nunca cuando se clavaron en los míos, pero esta vez a mi alrededor todo era rojo.

"Voy a matar a Peter" murmuré entre dientes.

"¿Estás bien?" me llegó desde la espalda la voz grave del aludido. Seguramente Peter me había visto semi inclinada sobre la barra mientras Edward me sostenía del brazo.

"No" respondí girando para enfrentarlo. "¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que Edward Cullen había firmado contrato para ser nuestro protagonista?".

El rostro de Peter se desfiguró en lo que asumí era una mueca de terror. No esperaba tener que lidiar conmigo tan pronto. Miró a Edward como acusándolo de haberlo puesto en este atolladero.

"¿Mañana?" Su respuesta fue dubitativa.

"¿Mañana?" No reconocí mi propia voz teñida por la ira. "¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡No lo voy a permitir de ninguna manera!"

"Bella, no hay mucho que podamos hacer…" Comenzó a decir Peter.

"¡No, no, no y no!" reclamé como una chiquilla indignada. "Me niego a dejar que el estudio arruine la película".

"Vamos, Bella, no puede ser tan grave" dijo Edward a mi lado. "Creo que podemos trabajar en esto y sacarlo adelante"

Lo miré de lleno por primera vez desde que entrara. Miré al rostro pálido y perfecto del hombre que estaba a mi lado, al verde brillante de sus ojos y al rojo vibrante de sus labios perfectos. Deslicé la mirada hacia su cuerpo delgado y esbelto delineado bajo el traje que usaba. Su belleza clásica y etérea se me antojó como una cachetada en el rostro. No había nada en él que me trajera a la memoria un solo rasgo de mi protagonista.

Quise decirle algo mordaz en respuesta, pero me mordí la lengua. Edward Cullen no tenía la culpa. No era responsable de que el estudio lo hubiera contratado sin decirme. Y tampoco era su pecado el no ser físicamente apto ante mis ojos. De nuevo la respiración se me hacía imposible.

"Lo siento" murmuré. "Necesito respirar". Y tambaleándome salí por la puerta trasera hacia el jardín.

Me acerqué a un banco del parque y me desplomé sin miramientos ni preocupaciones por la elegancia del gesto. Tomé grandes bocanadas de aire fresco con la esperanza de que se me despejara el cerebro y las cosas parecieran diferentes. Pero nada cambió con un par de inspiraciones: ni mi bronca ni la sensación de que íbamos a arruinarlo todo.

Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y levanté la cabeza para ver los ojos verdes de Edward Cullen.

"Lo siento" me dijo suavemente.

"No, yo lo siento. Recién te conozco. No tengo derecho a ser descortés contigo. No es tu culpa" le respondí.

"Pero sigues creyendo que no tengo que hacer el papel" No era una pregunta.

"Sigo creyendo que no eres el adecuado de ninguna manera, sin importar el increíble talento que tengas" aseguré mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Crees que mi talento no será suficiente para que pueda captar el papel? Puedo hacerlo. Sé que puedo. Y quiero. Dame una oportunidad" Me susurró. Leí la esperanza en sus ojos. La máscara de estrella de cine se había evaporado.

"Quiero que entiendas algo Edward" le contesté. "Este es mi libro. Esta historia y estos personajes son mi creación. No tengo forma de explicarte lo importante que es para un escritor el cuidar de su obra. Es casi como cuidar de un hijo, de una parte de sí mismo".

Tenía ahora toda su atención. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los míos mientras esperaba que terminara de explicarle.

"Y tu no eres el correcto para este papel. No puedes darle vida. Hay una razón para que yo lo haya descripto en el libro hasta el mínimo detalle de sus cabellos o de su piel. Así es como lo veo y así lo ven los fans".

Levantándome del asiento sin mucho preámbulo me dispuse a marcharme.

"Lo siento" le dije antes de evadirme por la puerta trasera hacia el mundo real. "Pero nunca podrás ser todo lo que Azrael requiere".

**Espero sus comentarios para seguir adelante! **

**Gracias!**


	3. Chapter 2: Entre la espada y la pared

Capítulo 2: Entre la espada y la pared

Que Edward Cullen fuera a interpretar a _mi_ Azrael era un potencial desastre.

No, no estaba exagerando.

Eso era exactamente lo que sentía esa noche y lo que me impedía conciliar el sueño.

Sabía perfectamente que Peter iba a estar enojado mañana. Y que seguramente Edward Cullen no me contaría entre sus amistades. Pero no me importaba

No había nada que pudiera ayudarme a digerir la ira, la decepción y la creciente impotencia que dominaba mi pecho.

De nuevo, me sentí una marginada y una incomprendida. ¿Era tan complicado entender lo que esta historia significaba para mi? ¿Y lo importante que era que su versión cinematográfica fuera fiel y sincera a lo que yo había concebido?

Supuse que si. Pero eso no significaba que iba a rendirme.

Al otro día, me presenté al estudio en la tarde, de acuerdo a la cita que Peter y yo habíamos establecido. No estaba contento de verme. De hecho, me saludó con un seco "Bella" y me indicó con la cabeza que me sentara. Peter jamás había sido tan frío conmigo.

"Hola Peter" contesté como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Me miró durante lo que me pareció una hora, aunque tal vez fuera tan sólo un minuto. Nunca lo había visto arrugar el ceño durante tanto tiempo. Estaba empezando a creer que jamás hablaría cuando su voz rasposa me llegó a los oídos.

"Lo que hiciste ayer, Bella, fue lo más descortés que he visto en muchos años. Y creeme, conviviendo con estrellas, he visto muchas cosas"

Era una frase fuerte con la que comenzar una charla. Pero yo había venido preparada para este tipo de oración introductoria y tenía mi arsenal preparado.

"Tan descortés como ocultarme que contrataron un actor para hacer de mi protagonista sin consultarme" rematé indignada.

Peter suspiró y enterró la cabeza entre las manos en un gesto de total exasperación. O tal vez fuera cansancio.

"Bella, el estudio me avisó de la contratación ayer a la tarde, cuando Edward ya estaba citado para firmar el contrato. No hubo nada que pudiera hacer. Me quejé y planteé mis argumentos. Pero nada funcionó" me dijo con un hilo de voz. No estaba muy segura de creerle, por lo que aguardé en silencio.

"Esta es mi película también. Una por la que apuesto mucho. Y a mi tampoco me gusta que me impongan condiciones o actores con los que trabajar. Pero el estudio fue claro: o es con Edward Cullen o la película no se hace" insistió Peter.

Solté un gritito ahogado. ¿Era eso un ultimátum?

"A decir verdad Bella, nos podría haber ido mucho peor" continuó Peter. Lo miré sin entender. "Podría habernos tocado un galancito novato sin ninguna cualidad. Al menos Edward es un actor talentoso. He visto varios de sus trabajos".

"Estoy de acuerdo en eso, Peter. No es algo personal contra él. Pero tu y yo sabemos que Edward no tiene el aspecto físico que buscamos. De hecho, es justamente el estereotipo contrario" dije. Peter asintió levemente.

"Y es un gran actor, pero no tiene el porte ni el carácter de Azrael. Nunca podrá darle la esencia necesaria. No hay nada oscuro en Edward Cullen. Es justamente todo lo opuesto" continué.

"Lo sé, Bella" me contestó.

"Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Qué está pensando el estudio al traerlo?" me quejé.

"Está pensando en que las salas se llenarán con su sola presencia en la película" me respondió.

"¡No me interesa que los espectadores vayan a ver la película por una cara bonita!" exclamé exasperada.

"Lo sé, Bella. Te juro que lo sé. Pero el estudio fue claro. Con Edward o nada. Y yo quiero hacer esta película" me dijo mirándome seriamente a los ojos. "Y la quiero hacer contigo. ¿Tu que quieres?".

Nos miramos a los ojos durante un tiempo interminable. Finalmente, suspiré y dije:

"Quiero hacer esta película. Y también quiero que sea contigo".

"Estamos de acuerdo en esto entonces" sonrió Peter. "Tendremos que esforzarnos un poco más, eso es todo. Y lo primero que necesito, es que hagas un trabajo especial".

"¿Un trabajo especial? ¿Qué trabajo?" pregunté intrigada.

"Necesito que entrenes intensivamente a Edward para que capte completamente el papel de Azrael" me dijo.

"No se si pueda hacerlo. No soy entrenadora de actores. No se nada de actuación" le respondí.

"Lo que Edward necesita no son clases de actuación. Le sobra talento. Lo que él necesita es imbuirse de la esencia de esta historia y de este personaje. Y nadie conoce esa esencia más que tu" me indicó Peter.

No pude negar que estaba en lo cierto. Y de algún modo, quería hacerlo. Si no tenía más opción que trabajar con Edward Cullen, al menos trataría de sacar lo mejor de él. Iba a hacer todo lo posible por convertirlo en alguna versión de Azrael. Aunque no fuera la mejor versión o la que yo hubiera querido.

Justo en ese momento la secretaria de Peter nos anunció que Edward había llegado. Unos segundos más tarde estábamos los tres sentados en la oficina. Pude adivinar por el modo en que evitaba mis ojos que Edward no estaba muy feliz de verme.

"Bella y yo hemos estado conversando sobre la situación, Edward" dijo Peter ceremoniosamente. "Y hemos acordado que todos tenemos que trabajar juntos por el bien de esta película".

"Estoy de acuerdo" respondió Edward y giró para mirarme a los ojos por primera vez desde que entrara. "Espero no decepcionarte, Bella. Sé que no me quieres para el papel, pero realmente quiero hacerlo. Y creo que puedo. Estoy dispuesto a dar todo de mi".

No pude evitar darle una pequeña sonrisa. No era que él no me agradara, era solo que no era el adecuado. No importaba cuanto trabajáramos en ello.

"¡Perfecto!" festejó Peter. "Edward, quiero que pases la mayor cantidad del tiempo posible con Bella para que te instruya en este papel. Nadie mejor que ella conoce las motivaciones y vaivenes de este personaje"

Ambos asentimos.

"Mañana son las audiciones. Nuestro objetivo ahora es encontrar a la protagonista perfecta" continuó Peter. "No se trata solo de alguien que tenga el talento actoral o el aspecto físico solicitado. Necesitamos que haya química, que al verlos juntos en escena no sepamos diferenciar la línea en donde la realidad se separa de la ficción"

"Quiero que comiencen a trabajar hoy mismo para poder estar listos para mañana" siguió Peter, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia nosotros. Se paró entre Edward y yo, y pasó sus brazos sobre nuestros hombros sonriendo. "Confío en ustedes y en lo que podemos lograr juntos. Vamos a encontrar a la perfecta Noel mañana"

Ambos asentimos nuevamente.


	4. Chapter 3: Mi limitada vision

Capítulo 3: Mi limitada visión

Edward y yo caminamos fuera de las oficinas hacia el estacionamiento. Íbamos particularmente silenciosos, ambos mascullando nuestros propios pensamientos. Teníamos por delante mucho tiempo de trabajo y mucho tiempo compartiendo juntos. No estaba segura de que eso fuera a funcionar demasiado bien, considerando mi decepción por su participación y la suya frente a mi reacción.

"Deberíamos ir a mi hotel" dije para romper la tensión. "Tengo todo mi material ahí"

"De acuerdo" me contestó sin mirarme. "¿Cuál es tu hotel?"

"Copahue Star" respondí.

"El mío también" dijo sin mucho entusiasmo. "El estudio debe habernos reservado a ambos"

Siguió caminando con la mirada fija en sus pasos. Tenía la espalda encorvada como quien lleva un gran peso, la cabeza hundida entre los hombros y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Por primera vez desde que lo conocí, Edward se veía real: joven, inseguro e intranquilo. De repente, ya no era una rutilante estrella de cine capaz de captar la atención de un salón repleto de gente, sino un chico normal.

Me detuve en seco y no pude evitar murmurar: "Lo lamento"

Se giró y me miró a los ojos con sorpresa.

"Lo lamento" le volví a decir. "Todo lo que tu querías era trabajar en esta película con Peter y ahora estás atascado conmigo. Sé que no te gusto…".

Edward abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo detuve levantando mis manos. "No digas nada. Me porté horrible contigo y es solo natural que yo no te guste. Pero espero que puedas perdonarme. Y que podamos trabajar juntos en este proyecto como personas civilizadas. Y…"

Antes de que pudiera agregar nada más, Edward puso un dedo sobre mis labios para callarme. Luego tomó mis manos entre las suyas y meneando la cabeza me dijo: "No, no, no. Bella, nunca dije que no me gustaras"

"Pero me he portado tan mal contigo que pensé que…" balbucee.

"Bella, has sido un poco descortés, es cierto. Pero eso no implica que no me gustes. Lo único que hace es hacerme sentir presionado e inseguro. Porque realmente quiero hacer esto bien por ti. Quiero que me veas en escena y estés orgullosa de que sea yo. Realmente quiero ser tu Azrael" me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

De pronto me pareció que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, y que de alguna manera sus ojos verdes casi podían penetrar hasta mi alma.

"Ayúdame a lograrlo, ¿quieres?" me dijo suavemente, apretando un poco mis manos entre las suyas.

Le sonreí y asentí. Realmente quería hacerlo. Aunque sintiera que no era el correcto, quería que lo fuera. Porque Edward realmente quería ser Azrael y se merecía que yo le diera una oportunidad.

"¿Estás en tu auto?" preguntó Edward, dejando mis manos caer naturalmente a mis lados. "Porque yo dejé el mío en el hotel. ¿Puedes llevarme?"

"Claro" respondí y nos encaminamos hacia el estacionamiento sin decir otra palabra.

El viaje hacia el hotel estuvo colmado de silencio y pensamientos. Mirándolo de reojo sin que lo notara, pude ver que miraba distraídamente hacia fuera, sus cejas contraídas en un gesto de preocupación. Supuse que nuestras mentes estaban de alguna manera en sintonía. Teníamos mucho que perder si esto no salía bien,

Su voz musical rompió el silencio del automóvil. "¿Puedo pedirte algo?".

Asentí y giré mis ojos hacia los suyos. Podía leer una plegaria en sus facciones.

"¿Podríamos ingresar por la puerta trasera del hotel? ¿La que está en el garage?" me pidió.

"Si, claro" respondí un poco confundida. Debe haber leído la expresión de mi rostro.

"Hay periodistas y fans en la puerta principal. No quiero que me vean" susurró.

Por un momento me detuve a pensar en lo incómodo que debía ser sentirse asediado y observado durante todas las horas del día, durante todos los días del año. Sentí un dejo de compasión estrujando mi pecho al verlo sentado en el asiento de mi auto, frágil y vulnerable, exhausto y cansado de la presión de ser Edward Cullen todo el tiempo.

"Vamos a mi habitación" le dije cuando llegamos a los ascensores desde la puerta del garage, sin pasar por el lobby del hotel.

En algún momento había pensado en decirle que trabajáramos en la confitería del hotel, pero ahora eso ya no me parecía una buena idea. Ese lugar también estaría lleno de gente. Gente que posiblemente quisiera algún trozo de él. Quise regalarle un poco de tranquilidad a su vida, aunque fuera solo un momento.

"Quedémonos aquí, ¿te parece bien?" dije cuando llegamos a mi cuarto, señalándole para que se sentara en mi cama.

Pareció gratamente sorprendido durante unos segundos, y luego se acomodó elegantemente sobre mi colchón.

Tomé mi computadora y mis cuadernos, y los desparramé sobre la cama.

"Antes de que empecemos quiero saber algo" dijo Edward solemnemente, mirándome a los ojos. "Quiero saber cómo es él. Cuéntame"

Había tal determinación en su mirada que no pude menos que complacerlo. Asintiendo lentamente, tomé mi libro del montón de papeles y busqué la cita que conocía casi de memoria.

"_Miré a sus ojos caramelo, fríos como el hielo, cualquier emoción erradicada de la profundidad de sus pupilas. Su delicada forma de laurel y el contraste de sus negras pestañas contra el topacio claro eran sólo un grito gélido en un silencio absoluto. Demasiado bellos para ser humanos. _

_El viento alborotaba sus cabellos oscuros, tan negros que casi eran azules en la helada luz de la luna. _

_Su piel aceitunada era impoluta. No había un solo defecto en la tersura de sus mejillas o en la perfecta explanada de su pecho._

_Miré al fuerte perfil de su nariz aguileña, y a la línea recta de sus finos labios, contraídos en una mueca de total indiferencia._

_Como si no pudiera detener el escrutinio de mis ojos, mi mirada se posó en las marcadas líneas de su pecho y sus brazos, y de repente se me antojó enorme y gigantesco._

_Mirándome desde su elevada estatura, como si yo fuera una niña, lo vi como un dios escapado de una pintura renacentista. Tan imposiblemente masculino y bello que todas las fibras de mi cuerpo se tensaron en un estrépito. Pero tan inalcanzable como cualquier hombre que vive en una obra de arte_".

Cerré el libro y levanté la mirada. Edward me miraba intensamente, el desasosiego evidente en sus ojos.

"Tenías razón" me dijo. "No me parezco en nada a él"

Bajó la mirada y vi sus dedos juguetear nerviosamente con las hilachas del acolchado de mi cama. Algo dentro de mi hizo que estirara mi mano y tomara la suya entre las mías.

"Trabajemos para tratar de reparar eso" le sonreí cuando me miró nuevamente a los ojos.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, tomé unos papeles de entre el desorden y le pregunté: "¿Qué tanto sabes de este personaje y de la historia?"

"No mucho" respondió. "Solo lo que pude leer en las pocas escenas del guión que me enviaron. Ni siquiera estaba completo".

No era un buen comienzo, pero no iba a dejar que eso me desalentara.

"De acuerdo" dije con resolución. "Vamos desde el principio"

Dejé de lado mis papeles y me senté frente a él, obligándolo a clavar su atención en mi.

"Azrael es una especie de ángel, un semi dios, que obedece las órdenes de un amo. Lo ha hecho durante toda su existencia, la cual solo podemos imaginar que implica milenios de vagar por la tierra. No tiene emociones ni grandes cuestionamientos. Es un ser muy poderoso que hace lo que su amo le indica. Esa es su razón de ser: cumplir con las órdenes que le dan. Nunca ha conocido otra cosa".

"Un día su amo le pide que encuentre a una muchacha, una muchacha que posee un gran poder, el cual puede literalmente cambiar el modo en que el mundo ha vivido hasta ese momento. El deber de Azrael es protegerla frente a las fuerzas que buscan acabar con su vida, hasta que llegue el momento en que las puertas entre los mundos se abran y pueda llevarla con su amo".

"Pero mientras la protege, la perspectiva de Azrael comienza a sufrir alteraciones y todo en lo que ha creído hasta ese momento se ve alterado. Nunca ha pasado demasiado tiempo con los humanos ni se ha hecho planteos sobre ellos. Pero obligado ahora a pasar todo su tiempo con Noel, Azrael no va a poder evitar tener que repensar su propia vida cuando ella le haga notar ciertas cosas"

Noté que Edward me miraba expectante, esperando que continuara.

"Para ser Azrael necesito que te conectes con tu lado más oscuro" le dije de pronto. "Necesito que dejes de lado al Edward tierno y sensible que siempre has sido. Este papel supone que saques a relucir lo peor de ti, lo más terrible y más profundo. Tienes que conectarte con algo completamente nuevo"

El resto de la noche se nos fue contemplando mis notas, releyendo pasajes cada tanto, discutiendo posibles aspectos y motivaciones de su personaje, mientras comíamos lo que habíamos ordenado que nos trajeran al cuarto.

Hice una pausa para ir baño y Edward me sonrió por encima de un cuaderno que estaba leyendo con evidente concentración. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me contemplé en el espejo. Mi imagen corriente me miró desde la superficie reflejante, con ojos cansados de poco sueño y el cabello castaño alborotado como una tormenta en mi cabeza.

Reí ante la dulce ironía de pensar que por el último par de horas esta criatura ordinaria había compartido la habitación con uno de los hombres más deseados del mundo. Y sin embargo, había sido hasta aquí una experiencia sencilla y agradable. Lejos de las luces, los flashes y las sonrisas forzadas, Edward Cullen había probado ser una persona simple y austera, sin grandes despliegues de divismo ni la más mínima aprehensión al trabajo duro.

Me sonreí a mí misma en el espejo, ajustando mi enmarañado cabello chocolate en una coleta y salí del baño. Y entonces me detuve en seco.

Desparramado sobre mi acolchado dorado y los suaves cojines de mi cama, Edward dormía plácidamente. El cuaderno que hacía un par de minutos sostenía ante sus ojos, se había caído sobre su pecho aún atrapado entre sus dedos ahora laxos. Los ojos cerrados y las pestañas apenas batiendo como mariposas, mientras su pecho se alzaba y descendía en la rítmica sinfonía del sueño.

Durante un par de segundos contemplé la opción de despertarlo para que no perdiera el hilo de su trabajo. Pero en enseguida se me ocurrió que debía estar tan o más agotado de lo que yo estaba. Y además verlo dormir tan plácidamente, ajeno a todo lo que se arremolinaba a su alrededor cada vez que volvía a ser él mismo, me disuadió de intentar sacudirlo. En ese momento y en ese mismo espacio pensé que tal vez si fuera capaz de ofrecerle un refugio y un poco de paz a su alma, aunque fuera solo por un instante.

Casi una hora después lo sentí moverse y giré a tiempo para ver como sus párpados dejaban lugar al verde esmeralda de sus ojos. Se desperezó sin ninguna elegancia, evidentemente olvidando dónde y con quién se encontraba, porque en cuanto su mirada se posó en mi pude ver el color rosado que adquirían sus mejillas y el gesto contrariado de su rostro.

"¡Lo siento, Bella!" me dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia el escritorio donde yo estaba trabajando. Se sentó a mi lado en el piso, su espalda apoyada contra la pata de la mesa junto a mis piernas. Pasó ausentemente su mano delicada por su cabello broncíneo. "¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?" me preguntó mortificado.

"Una hora aproximadamente. No quise despertarte cuando descasabas tan apaciblemente. Se nota que no es algo que hagas muy seguido" le respondí con una sonrisa. Verlo sentado a mis pies con la vulnerabilidad a flor de piel me pareció una de las imágenes más tiernas que había visto. Tuve el impulso de componer algún personaje basado en él, en lo dulce y delicado de su aspecto y de sus gestos, tan distinto a todo lo que siempre consideré atractivo de un hombre. Mi visión de la masculinidad se me antojó de pronto demasiado acotada.

Edward miró a sus piernas desplegadas en el piso y lo vi sonreír. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" me preguntó.

"Estoy trabajando en mi nueva novela" le respondí.

"¿Estabas escribiendo?" quiso saber.

"No todavía. Aún estoy terminando de componer los personajes. Darles vida es un asunto un tanto complicado" le dije.

"Cuéntame cómo trabajas" quiso saber, levantando los ojos para mirarme. El sonrojo y la vergüenza parecieron haber dejado su rostro.

"Primero, la historia debe venir a mi. Generalmente viene de golpe en el momento menos pensado y de manera abrupta, y es apenas un borrón en mi mente. Por lo que debo trabajarla rápidamente para no perderla" le conté. "Después vienen los personajes. Tengo que pensar cómo se verán, cuál será su historia y cómo será su personalidad. Y darles nombres, lo cual puede ser tan difícil como nombrar a un hijo propio".

Me incliné sobre mis piernas, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y dejando caer las manos, para poder mirarlo más directamente.

"Solo entonces, cuando tengo todo relativamente planificado, comienzo a escribir" le dije, y solté un suspiro.

"Tu también te ves cansada" comentó Edward de pronto, y lo vi extender su mano para tocar las manchas de cansancio bajo mis ojos. Pero se detuvo antes de que su piel entrara en contacto con la mía y dejó deslizar su mano nuevamente a su regazo.

"¿Quieres que continuemos?" me susurró. "¿Hay algo más que debería saber?".

"No" le dije segura. "Estás agotado y yo también. Y no creo que nada de lo que podamos ver ahora pueda servirnos mañana. Ve a descansar".

Me sonrió y se levantó del suelo, mirandome desde su altura. Visto desde esta perspectiva pude ver que era realmente alto y esbelto, delgado lo justo sin que su cuerpo dejara de ser atractivo.

"Bien" me dijo, inseguro acerca de marcharse o no. "¿Nos veremos mañana?"

"Claro" le sonreí y lo observé encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Estaba casi saliendo cuando algo me vino a la cabeza. "Edward…" lo llamé. Giró para mirarme con una extraña luz en los ojos.

"Una cosa más" le dije. "Mañana cuando hagas las audiciones, más allá del aspecto de la actuación, necesito que realmente te enfoques en encontrar a tu Noel. Quiero que haya magia y química en el aire. Lo que más me importa en este punto no es tanto como se vea ella o si sabe las líneas, sino que sientas en tu cuerpo que es ella. Que Azrael sienta que encontró a Noel".

Me miró muy serio durante unos segundos y luego asintió. Pero antes de marcharse me preguntó: "¿Cómo se vería Noel?".

"Cabello castaño apenas ondulado, ojos chocolate, figura delgada y estatura media. No es demasiado linda, sino más bien corriente. Y tiene la piel pálida y la mirada cansada" le dije.

Lo vi sonreír de costado durante un breve instante. "Buenas noches, Bella" me susurró antes de salir por la puerta.

"Buenas noches" le respondí y me pregunté si su sonrisa significaba que había notado quién había inspirado el personaje de Noel.

**Escenas muuuuy buenas por venir, quédense por ahí y cuéntenme qué les pareció!**


	5. Chapter 4: La peor pesadilla de un escri

Capítulo 4: La pesadilla de un escritor

La mañana siguiente llegué al estudio justo en horario. Dormí hasta tarde y tomé una ducha caliente muy larga antes de salir de mi cuarto, ofreciéndole a mi cuerpo la posibilidad de recuperar, al menos mínimamente, la energía de la que carecía últimamente. El proceso de hacer esta película estaba resultando agotador.

Encontré a Peter junto a la mesa de catering, ante la entrada del pequeño estudio que íbamos a usar para la audición. Me uní a él saludándolo amablemente, mientras tomaba una medialuna de la mesa y me servía un café para tratar de despertarme por completo.

"¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?" me preguntó Peter divertido, notando el cansancio en mi mirada. "¿Cómo fue ayer?".

Lo miré con exasperación. "Estoy bien, aunque cansada. Y ayer estuvo bien, gracias por preguntar".

Giré sobre mis talones y me encaminé a la puerta del estudio. Sentí que Peter me seguía riéndose por lo bajo.

Nunca había estado en una audición para una película, por lo que no sabía qué iba encontrarme al otro lado de ese portón. La habitación era mucho más grande de lo que yo esperaba. Había gran cantidad de sillas a los costados del pasillo que se abría desde la puerta como si fuera una sala de auditorios. Al frente, pude ver un espacio abierto totalmente blanco rodeado por dos cámaras y varios juegos de luces.

El estudio estaba lleno de gente. Entre las sillas ubicadas hacia el frente varias muchachas conversaban animadamente, mientras otras releían con aspecto nervioso las hojas que seguramente contenían el guión. Algunas de ellas me resultaron familiares por haberlas identificado en los currículums que había recibido del estudio. Eran las que había marcado en mi mente como mejores candidatas, al menos a nivel físico. El talento y, más importante aún, la química estaban por verse.

Varias de las muchachas alzaron la vista al verme ingresar, algunas nerviosas y otras visiblemente excitadas. Todas parecían saber quién era yo, lo que me resultó un tanto incómodo. Pero mantuve la cabeza firme y caminé hacia el escritorio ubicado al frente del espacio de filmación, en donde apoyé mi café y mi bolso.

Peter se acomodó en el asiento a mi lado. No había más sillas que las nuestras.

"¿No viene ningún representante del estudio?" le consulté.

"No" me respondió Peter con una sonrisa. "Los convencí de que nos dejaran hacer este trabajo. Vamos a filmar la audición y cuando hayamos elegido a la candidata, haremos una presentación frente a una comisión del estudio. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Me parece excelente" le contesté sonriendo.

Miré a mi alrededor chequeando a los presentes: varias chicas, algunos asistentes técnicos y los camarógrafos. No había señales de Edward por ningún lado.

"¿Edward no llegó aún?" le pregunté a Peter. Considerando lo cansado que había estado la noche anterior no era difícil imaginar que fuera a llegar tarde.

"Si, claro" respondió el director como si fuera algo obvio. "Está en la sala de maquillaje arreglándose o algo por el estilo"

Hice una mueca de desagrado. Obviamente Edward había retornado a su otro yo: la estrella de cine con su divismo. Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho al pensar que el chico sencillo y agradable de la noche anterior podía ser hoy una persona completamente distinta.

No había terminado de concluir ese pensamiento, cuando escuché la puerta del estudio abrirse a mis espaldas y supe inmediatamente que Edward Cullen había ingresado al recinto por el creciente nivel del tono de los murmullos y por algún que otro grito ahogado. Cerré los ojos exasperada, pensando en qué largo iba a ser el día si estas chicas iban a reaccionar así ante el mínimo batir de pestañas de Edward. ¿Cómo iban a poder actuar junto a él si chillaban histéricas con solo verlo entrar?

Estaba sumida en mis indignados pensamientos cuando una voz sedosa dijo a mi espalda: "Buenos días, Bella". Giré para saludarlo y entonces el aire se me hizo denso en la garganta. Supe que tenía la mirada perpleja y la mandíbula desencajada mientras lo observaba, pero no pude evitar hacerlo. Frente a mi estaba Edward, pero no era el mismo Edward de la noche anterior.

El Edward que estaba ahora parado frente a mi ya no tenía el cabello bronce que yo podía recordar, sino de un color azabache que enmarcaba su rostro de un modo supernatural. El contraste de la oscuridad de su pelo con la palidez mortal de su piel, le daban a sus facciones un aspecto más rígido y delineado, logrando en conjunto que su apariencia perfecta de siempre pareciera ahora una belleza fuera de este mundo.

Y en lugar del farol verde de sus ojos, me encontré con dos pupilas de caramelo líquido mirándome con cierta picardía, encuadradas en pestañas delineadas y severas, mientras sus labios, ahora más rojos que nunca, me sonreían de manera altanera.

Levanté una mano tímidamente y apoyé el pulgar junto al contorno de sus ojos, moviéndola luego lentamente hasta tomar un mechón de suave cabello negro entre mis dedos. Solo cuando la textura dócil de su pelo me acarició la mano me di cuenta del modo íntimo en que lo estaba tocando.

Bajé la mirada rápidamente, junto con mi mano, y sentí que mis mejillas se tornaban rojo sangre. Edward solo rió.

"Es increíble lo que pueden hacer en maquillaje y vestuario, ¿verdad?" comentó.

Por primera vez desvié los ojos de su rostro y observé lo que vestía. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de material suave y fiel, abierta lo suficiente como para mostrar un vestigio de su blanco pecho, y un par de sencillos pantalones negros. No era el vestuario que yo había diseñado para Azrael, pero aún así era lo suficientemente natural y atemporal como para ser adecuado.

Le sonreí suavemente. Solo Edward podía conseguir cambiar su aspecto de un modo tan drástico y conseguir ser todavía más deslumbrante.

"Gracias" le dije sin pensarlo. En realidad, era exactamente lo que quería expresarle, aunque sonara tonto. En el fondo yo sabía que este cambio lo estaba haciendo por mi, para que yo pudiera mirarlo y sentir que de alguna manera estaba mirando a Azrael.

"No hay problema" contestó con una sonrisa. "¿Podemos empezar?" preguntó visiblemente ansioso.

"Por favor" le dije.

Las audiciones de la mañana fueron lo que yo resumiría si tuviera que pensar en la peor de mis pesadillas. Mientras la mayoría eran completamente desastrosas, las otras eran apenas tolerables.

El grueso de las actrices solo estaban buscando una oportunidad de estar al lado de Edward, y sus interpretaciones eran casi hilarantes cuando lo miraban con ojos desorbitados y piernas gelatinosas.

Algunas estuvieron mejor, mostrando un poco más de decoro y algún mérito actoral, pero aún sin lograr convencernos.

Para el descanso del mediodía, Peter lucía sencillamente extenuado mientras el desasosiego era la emoción predominante en el rostro de Edward. Yo, por mi parte, estaba casi en estado vegetativo.

Si para Edward era intolerable tener que actuar una y otra vez la misma escena sin ninguna motivación de parte de su compañera, y para Peter era insufrible seguir escuchando el mismo recitado sin sentido, para mi era como si estuvieran destrozándome el corazón. Ver una de las escenas claves de mi historia y de mis personajes ser descuartizada una y otra vez era como si una daga se hubiera clavado en mi corazón y la estuvieran constantemente removiendo.

Volvimos al estudio después de un almuerzo liviano que transcurrió en un silencio agotado. Ni Peter ni Edward ni yo intercambiamos palabras mientras comíamos, sumidos en una extenuación colectiva.

Las primeras dos audiciones después del mediodía fueron más de lo mismo. Poco talento y poca química. No había manera de que captaran el nudo del momento. Y a esta altura hasta Edward, que venía interpretando su personaje de manera relativamente convincente, comenzaba a flaquear en su actuación.

Sin embargo, fue sin duda la audición que siguió la que acabó de estrujar la delgada calma que manteníamos.

"¡Corte!" gritó Peter antes de que hubieran llegado siquiera a la mitad de su diálogo. "Por favor…" murmuró por lo bajo de manera que solo yo pude oírlo. Vi que la joven actriz nos miraba confundida, mientras Edward desplegaba un gesto de evidente exasperación en su rostro.

"¡No, no, no!" dije meneando la cabeza. Miré a Peter a los ojos pidiendo su permiso. No quería pasar por encima de su rol de director. Asintió cansado y escondió los ojos en sus manos mientras yo me paraba y me dirigía hacia el frente.

"¡Eso fue completamente horroroso!" exclamé cuando estuve parada frente a Edward y la chica. Pude ver la sorpresa escrita en sus rostros. Hasta ese momento yo apenas si había emitido un comentario.

Giré para incluir a las chicas que aún no habían audicionado o a las que se había quedado curioseando. "No he visto todavía una interpretación digna de esta escena. Nadie está captando la esencia y la relevancia de esta circunstancia" aseguré.

Me volví hacia Edward y la actriz, y volví a hablarles a ellos. "Este es un momento crucial en la historia de estos personajes. Es el comienzo de algo distinto. Hasta este momento Azrael ha sido con ella como una máquina, protegiéndola porque es su deber y su misión, pero nada más. Y Noel se ha dejado manejar por él debido al temor que siente de perder la vida. Este es el momento en que todo va a cambiar. El momento en que se van a empezar a mirar de otra manera".

Miré a los agobiados ojos de la chica. "Noel tiene miedo y está insegura, pero es una mujer independiente y desafiante. Al ver a Azrael siente que está viendo a la máxima expresión de la belleza. Y cuando hablo de belleza no hablo de la humana, sino de la belleza como concepto general. No hay, a sus ojos, nada más hermoso que Azrael. Pero su perfección es gélida, helada, inhumana. Es como un robot o una estatua, que la manipula a su antojo. Ella se siente incómoda e intimidada junto a él. Y a la vez que le teme, siente una inmensa compasión por el hecho de que él no es capaz de sentir nada, de que ha vagado solo por el mundo durante miles de años sin conocer otra cosa que el deber ante su amo".

La agarré de los brazos como si quisiera hacerla entrar en razón, casi poseída por lo que estaba diciendo. "Cuando Azrael te mira en esta escena por primera vez con algo distinto en los ojos que indiferencia, todos esos sentimientos se mezclan en ti. El deseo, el miedo y la compasión. Todo eso debe decir tu rostro, tu cara y tu voz. Lo más oscuro y lo más puro debe mezclarse perfectamente cuando le devuelvas la mirada. Y al final del diálogo el control es tuyo. Ya no eres un objeto que protege, sino una mujer plena".

"Y tu" dije mirando a Edward a los ojos, que pareció contrariado al ver que él también debía sufrir ante mi. "Azrael es oscuro, primitivo y despiadado. Cruel, si lo prefieres. Hasta aquí ha sido un villano sin sentimientos y sin consideraciones. Pero aquí es cuando empieza a mirarla de otra manera. El deseo que sientes por Noel es más fuerte que nada que haya existido. Es antiguo y poderoso. Es adictivo y primordial. Te hace mirarla como si fueras una fiera a punto de devorarla"

"Necesito que seas oscuro, posesivo y brutal. Feroz en tu deseo y lóbrego en tus gestos. Es esa crueldad lo que ella más teme y más desea. Tienes que abrazar tu propia oscuridad y tu inhumanidad para ser Azrael" murmuré casi solo para Edward.

"Bella" escuché la voz de Peter a mi espalda y eso me regresó del trance. De pronto me sentí acalorada y sonrojada, dándome cuenta de que casi había atacado a Edward y a la chica como si fuera una fiera.

"Tengo una idea excelente" continuó Peter.

Lo miré expectante. A esta altura estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier idea que pudiera ayudarnos a encontrar a Noel y a terminar con este día de pesadilla.

"Creo que tu tienes que hacer la escena con Edward" dijo Peter con resolución.

Hasta yo pude sentir como se distorsionaban mis facciones ante el terror. "¿Qué? ¡No, de ninguna manera!" exclamé horrorizada.

"Creo que es una idea fantástica" dijo Edward a mis espaldas y pude percibir la sonrisa en su voz.

"¡No, no, no!" volví a decir meneando la cabeza.

"Piénsalo, Bella" meditó Peter. "Nadie mejor que tu para entender lo que Noel siente en esta escena".

"¡Pero yo no sé nada de actuación!" solté horrorizada.

"No importa" me aseguró Peter. "Es solo a modo demostrativo, para que el resto de las actrices y Edward puedan captar lo que les estás indicando".

Me quedé un momento paralizada, las palabras atascadas en mi boca. Entonces sentí una mano que me acariciaba el brazo mientras una voz dulce me susurraba al oído: "Vamos Bella, será excelente. Yo puedo ayudarte"

Me giré para mirar a los ojos ahora topacio de Edward, una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Volví la cabeza para mirar los ojos esperanzados a Peter. Derrotada, y a la vez espantada, asentí con la cabeza sin emitir un sonido.

"De acuerdo" dijo Edward moviéndome hacia el centro de la luz del estudio, indicándole a la actriz que se marchara a un asiento. Bajé la cabeza y cerré los ojos presa del pánico, mientras escuchaba la dulce voz de Edward dando indicaciones.

"Por favor, apaguen la luz general y dejen solo la luz puntual sobre nosotros. Será más fácil para ella concentrarse si no puede ver a nadie más que a mi. Y silencio también por favor. Empiecen a rodar que nosotros comenzaremos con la escena a nuestro tiempo"

Edward me tomó en sus brazos y me apretó sobre su pecho como la escena indicaba. Entonces murmuró en mi oído: "Estoy contigo. Podemos hacerlo juntos. Confía en mi. Soy Azrael y tu eres Noel". Suspiré pesadamente. "Cuando estés lista, dímelo".

Me quedé helada durante un instante, aspirando el aroma de su piel como si la exquisitez de su perfume natural fuera suficiente para calmarme. Nunca había actuado. No tenía idea de como hacerlo. Pero quería mostrarles. Quería que supieran cómo se suponía que esta escena tenía que ser.

"Lista" le susurré a Edward escondida entre su pecho.

Entonces lo sentí aspirar en mi cabello, justo como la escena indicaba al comienzo. Y luego su cuerpo se tensó junto al mío, tal como la escena indicaba también. Lo que me extrañó, y me maravilló a la vez, fue que no sentí que estuviera actuando. Sentí que realmente estaba oliendo mi pelo con intensidad, como si no pudiera tener suficiente de mi aroma, y que su rigidez era una reacción demasiado natural.

Siguiendo la línea de mi personaje, y mi propia curiosidad, alcé mis ojos desde su pecho para mirarlo.

En ese momento algo se disparó en mi cabeza y al mirarlo a los ojos ya no vi a la misma persona que esperaba ver.

De repente, él ya no era él.

Y yo, ya no era yo.

De alguna manera algo había cambiado.

Mirando a la profundidad de sus ojos caramelo, del color exacto que siempre debieron ser, ya no lo estaba mirando a él, sino a la criatura que acaba de salvar mi vida. Al semi-ángel que había llegado para desafiar todo lo que hasta ese momento había creído que era cierto. Al que me había inmerso en un mundo donde la muerte y el peligro me rondaban a cada momento, pero que, sin embargo, me había hecho sentir viva de nuevo.

El modo en que sus ojos me observaban era recio y casi hambriento, como si yo fuera un plato apetecible para un hombre al borde de la inanición. El deseo de su expresión mezclado con la máscara de acero de sus facciones hizo que me temblaran las piernas y el corazón se me encogiera en el pecho.

De pronto, lo vi como lo que era realmente: un ser magnífico, poderoso y avasallante. La descripción misma de la belleza. Frente a mí, pero a la vez tan enorme y tan lejano.

En ese momento, y por primera vez, Noel y Azrael se miraron a los ojos de verdad.

**Amo este capítulo…Pero el próximo mucho más!**

**Por favor, reviews!**


	6. Chapter 5: La fruta prohibida

Capítulo 5: La fruta prohibida

Azrael nunca había mirado a Noel de esa manera. Ella no podía recordar un momento durante el cual sus ojos se hubieran fijado en ella durante más que un segundo. Ni jamás había visto nada en ellos excepto la más absoluta y glacial indiferencia.

Pero ahora, mientras ella seguía presa de sus brazos y de su pecho, pudo ver algo diferente en sus pupilas: brillaban con un destello oscuro e inquietante. Noel se sintió a la vez excitada y mortificada.

Había algo primitivo en el modo en que Azrael la observaba, sus facciones por primera vez mostrando el vestigio de alguna sensación. Noel sintió un viento frío que le corría por la espalda y tiritó contra el duro pecho de Azrael, sin conseguir que su atención se disipara de su rostro.

Azrael se separó de ella, dejándola que se sostuviera por sus propios medios, y comenzó a girar a su alrededor como un animal salvaje inspeccionando una presa. Noel sintió que todo el cabello de su cuerpo se erizaba ante el examen, sin poder definir si era el temor que la embargaba o la ansiedad que le provocaba verlo por primera vez como un ser vivo.

Finalmente, Azrael se paró frente a ella y la miró detenidamente, posando sus ojos misteriosamente en el cabello castaño que le caía como una cascada sobre los hombros hasta cubrirle uno de los pechos. Azrael extendió una mano para tomarlo, pero se detuvo un instante para preguntar: "¿Puedo?". Su voz áspera y grave le causó un nuevo escalofrío, mientras observaba que él no movía los ojos de su objetivo.

Noel simplemente asintió, incapaz de articular palabras.

Azrael enredó sus largos y delgados dedos entre sus cabellos y los alzó, inclinando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Noel, hasta que su rostro se hundió en el mechón que sostenía. Aspirando lenta y profundamente, ella lo oyó emitir un mitigado suspiro y luego una especie de gemido de placer ahogado.

Finalmente, Azrael levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirarla a los ojos empañados por un ansia casi asesina.

"¿Sabes cómo nació la historia bíblica de la fruta prohibida del árbol de la vida?" preguntó, dejando vagar sus ojos por la piel pálida de sus hombros, descendiendo lentamente por la curva de su cuello, para finalmente ascender a su boca.

Noel lo vio lamerse los labios en un gesto hambriento, que le pareció tan humano que parecía ridículo en el rostro de Azrael.

"No…" murmuró atemorizada de lo que seguiría. Azrael aún sostenía su mechón entre los dedos, enredándolo y desenredándolo con cuidada precisión.

"Hace miles de años, tan lejos en el pasado que la raza humana no puede recordarlo, había en el mundo una fruta que merecía el nombre de prohibida. Comer de ella implicaba encontrarse frente a frente con un gran poder" dijo Azrael lentamente, mirando fijamente el cabello castaño en su mano.

Al ver que no continuaba, Noel encontró el coraje para preguntar: "¿Y cuál era su poder?".

Azrael levantó sus ojos hacia ella con tanta velocidad que Noel casi trastabilló. Hundió sus pupilas caramelo en las suyas durante un instante antes de hablar.

"La fruta era extremadamente poderosa. Y cualquier ser mágico que comiera de ella sufriría inconmensurables consecuencias sobre su propio poderío". Los ojos de Azrael volvieron un segundo al cabello de Noel, para luego retornar con la misma fiereza de antes a sus ojos chocolate. "La fruta realzaba la propia tendencia natural de la criatura que la saboreara. Intensificaba su don original, por así decirlo".

Azrael notó la confusión y la duda en los ojos pequeños de Noel. "Si te destacabas por tu fuerza, la fruta te hacía imposiblemente fuerte. Si tu predisposición era hacia la velocidad, la fruta te volvía inverosímilmente veloz".

Azrael desvió su atención nuevamente hacia la curva del cuello de la mujer, allí donde el cabello que él sostenía le acariciaba la piel. "¿Tú la comiste?" escuchó Azrael la tenue voz de Noel.

"Si" contestó sin mirarla.

Noel tragó saliva y juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad para volver a preguntar: "¿Qué efecto tuvo en ti?".

Azrael alzó nuevamente la mirada. Encontró en los ojos de la mujer más curiosidad que ninguna otra cosa. No supo decidir si eso era bueno o malo.

"Siempre fui extremadamente sensible a los pensamientos y sentimientos de las criaturas que me rodean" dijo finalmente con su voz insondable. "La fruta intensificó mi empatía. Puedo captar y entender en profundidad lo que otros sienten y piensan, aunque no pueda comprenderlo o compartirlo. Eso ha permitido que casi toda mi existencia pueda manipular a los otros para que hagan lo que yo deseo sin demasiado esfuerzo".

Bajó la mirada a los labios temblorosos de la mujer. "Te he manipulado a ti" dijo Azrael sin muchos pretextos.

Noel suspiró con resignación. "Lo sé" susurró ella en un murmullo apenas audible.

Los ojos de Azrael se dispararon hacia los de ella y Noel notó que sus pupilas se dilataban durante lo que duró apenas un pestañeo. Después, la fiereza y la calma volvieron a dominarlas. Aún así fue suficiente como para que ella lo notara.

"Pero hay un precio que pagar por haber probado la fruta prohibida" dijo Azrael con firmeza, tensando un poco los dedos entre los cabellos de ella. "Ningún gran poder es dado sin consecuencias".

Noel le sostuvo la mirada esta vez. Realmente quería saber. "¿Qué consecuencia es esa?".

"La desesperación absoluta" respondió él con dureza. "La fruta es intoxicantemente adictiva. Su sabor se impregna en tu boca de tal forma que nada que puedas probar después de ella es capaz de saciar el ansia que te provoca la necesidad de volver a morderla. Y su aroma se embebe en tu olfato, de tal manera que no hay perfume en el mundo que pueda evitar la nostalgia que sientes cuando dejas de percibir su olor".

Los ojos de Noel eran dos esferas deslumbradas de terror.

"La adicción que provoca es más que la que cualquier criatura puede soportar. El hambre que genera no puede ser saciada por otro alimento ni por ningún otro poder. Hoy la fruta está extinta. Y quienes tuvieron la desgracia de probarla, han muerto irremediablemente, presas del delirio y la locura que conducen a un fin autoinducido, solo con el propósito de remediar la sed insatisfecha de volver a saborearla".

La voz apesadumbrada de Noel era apenas un hilo en el silencio absoluto que los rodeaba. "Pero tu estás aquí…"

"El único" respondió Azrael mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Por qué?" quiso saber ella.

"Tal vez por que soy más poderoso que los otros, en magia y en voluntad" dijo Azrael, otra vez su mirada vuelta a su mano y al cabello castaño entre sus dedos. "Tal vez porque tengo motivaciones ulteriores más allá de mis propios deseos que me impiden poner mis propios antojos sobre ellos".

Sus dedos delgados, pero fuertes, se dejaron enrollar en las hebras chocolate del pelo de Noel, acariciando su extensión de arriba hacia abajo varias veces, sus ojos hipnotizados por el deslizar de su piel en la dócil textura de sus mechones.

"Pero todo mi poder no es suficiente para aplacar la maldición que pesa sobre quienes prueban la fruta prohibida" dijo de golpe mirándola con intensidad nueva. "Desde que la he probado, no ha pasado un solo día, o quizá un solo momento, en que no fantasee con volver a saborearla, aún cuando se que eso es imposible. Imagino, sin esperanza, que sostengo la fruta entre mis manos, su aroma apacible llenando mis fosas nasales, hasta que mis dientes resquebrajan la superficie aterciopelada de su forma y su dulce jugo me corre por la barbilla, mientras las sensaciones me saturan los sentidos y el poder más increíble me corre por las venas hasta el corazón".

Azrael se irguió frente a Noel cuan alto era, mirándola desde su altura con la mirada casi desorbitada de un hombre al borde de la locura, mientras su puño se cerraba estrujando su cabello.

"Pero siempre he sabido que era imposible. Que la fruta estaba extinta. Que nunca volvería a saborearla o a olerla nuevamente" Azrael calló un segundo. "Hasta hoy" agregó con una voz que casi parecía quebrarse.

Los ojos de Noel le mostraron lo confundida y atemorizada que se encontraba la mujer.

"Tu cabello huele exactamente como recuerdo que la fruta olía" le dijo Azrael con ferocidad. Deslizando su mano por el mechón de pelo que sostenía como si fuera algo delicado y efímero, Azrael deslizó su rostro hacia sus dedos y hundió su nariz en las hebras que sostenía, aspirando profundamente. Cuando se enderezó nuevamente, Noel vio que tenía los ojos cerrados en un gesto de placer absoluto y reverencial. Y cuando sus ojos topacio se abrieron, Noel notó que estaban casi negros de deseo.

En ese momento, mientras los ojos de Azrael eran dagas clavándose en todas las partes de su piel expuestas a la vista, Noel sintió una sensación cálida y melosa que le inundó el cuerpo, tomando residencia en su piel, en sus articulaciones y en su mente agarrotada de terror.

Azrael sintió el cambio. Casi pudo señalar con un dedo el preciso instante en que la sintió transformarse frente a él. Algo imperceptible se puso en marcha en su interior y, de repente, supo que no estaba mirando a la misma mujer.

Por primera vez la vio como lo que realmente era: un ser majestuoso, sensual y subyugante. Ya no vio a la niña frágil y delicada que debía proteger a cualquier costo. De repente Noel le pareció enorme e intimidante, y pecaminosamente hermosa.

En toda su existencia jamás Azrael había experimentado la punzada de ardorosa sed que ahora le agarrotaba la garganta al sentir la forma en que la piel de Noel llamaba a su propia piel, el aroma de la mujer y la fantasía del tacto abarrotando todos sus sentidos.

En la mirada desafiante de los ojos chocolate de Noel, Azrael vio algo que, por primera vez desde que la conocía, había sido capaz de apaciguar el temor que haya siempre le había prodigado. Como un velo ocultando cualquier otra emoción, el deseo se dibujaba en las pupilas de la mujer. Deseo, lujuria y arrolladora sensualidad combinadas con el aroma de lo más ardorosamente placentero que él hubiera probado jamás. Era una combinación excitante, inquietante y nueva.

De pronto, todo era nuevo. El modo en que su cuerpo respondía al de ella, la manera en que su mente se tensaba y aflojaba al son de las emociones de Noel y la forma desafiante de los ojos que lo miraban sin casi asomo de terror o inquietud. Nunca antes Azrael había mirado a una mujer como a una verdadera mujer.

"Hazlo" le dijo ella con voz suave, pero entera.

Azrael se sintió perplejo y desorientado, como nunca antes.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó intrigado.

"Sé lo que te estás preguntando. No necesito tu don para saberlo" respondió Noel. "Te preguntas si tengo su sabor, de la misma manera que tengo su aroma. Deseas saber si es eso lo que me hace especial. Si es por ello que todos me buscan".

Azrael se quedó duro, el mechón del cabello de ella aún enrollado en sus paralizados dedos.

"Hazlo" lo instó nuevamente. "Pruébame. Saboréame. Tienes mi permiso"

Azrael la miró a los ojos intensamente durante un minuto. Dos. Varios más.

Finalmente, ella sintió que la mano delgada y huesuda de Azrael se deslizaba delicadamente desde el cabello sobre su hombro hasta tomar sus dedos entre los suyos. Sin despegar los ojos de los de Noel, como si temiera que ella se desvaneciera de golpe, levantó la mano de la mujer hasta que estuvo a solo milímetros de su boca.

Entonces, cerrando los ojos caramelo, Azrael hundió su nariz en la palma de su mano y aspiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones del aroma fascinante y tortuoso. Finalmente ubicó su boca sobre su muñeca, y deslizó suavemente la lengua sobre ella, haciendo que el cuerpo de Noel temblara ante la humedad de su boca.

Azrael se relamió fascinado.

Sin previo aviso, Azrael soltó su mano y buscó su cuello. Este movimiento lo trajo tan cerca de ella, que Noel tensó su cuerpo alarmada. Pero Azrael pareció no notarlo, mientras hundía su rostro en el hueco de su garganta, para luego arrastrar su helada lengua sobre toda su extensión, finalmente acariciando y mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Noel sintió que todos los hilos de su cuerpo se tensaban ante la combinada sensación del calor de su deseo y la frialdad de su contacto.

Azrael levantó entonces los ojos hacia el rostro de Noel, y esta pudo ver que tenía la mirada clavada en su boca, como si estuviera hipnotizado.

"Me pregunto si…" lo oyó murmurar fascinado. Y sin darle tiempo a razonar, Azrael llevó su nariz hasta la entrada de su boca. Apabullada, Noel entreabrió los labios, un dulce y contenido suspiro escapando de su boca para depositarse en el rostro ahora muy cercano de Azrael.

Azrael gimió casi en éxtasis total, alejándose apenas lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos y que ella pudiera discernir lo cerca que estaba él de sucumbir a sus necesidades y llamados más primitivos, esos que había negado por años. Y Noel sabía que de suceder ella no haría nada para impedirlo.

Con la mirada nuevamente clavada en sus labios, Azrael descendió lentamente sobre ella, llevando su boca hasta apenas estar a un milímetro de la de ella. Su cuerpo y su mente lo reclamaban. Su cordura pendía de un hilo que estaba indefectiblemente atado a la boca de esta mujer. Saborearla sería llegar al éxtasis absoluto, al máximo placer concebible para una criatura como él. Para Azrael la boca de Noel era una invitación a todo lo prohibido y repudiable, pero también a lo más fabulosamente placentero y deseado.

Sin embargo, cuando Noel comenzaba a cerrar los ojos sintiéndose victoriosa, Azrael tomó unos pasos atrás y se alejó de ella, dejando el contacto flotando entre ellos como un fantasma herido.

"No" dijo Azrael, meneando la cabeza como tratando de regresar de un intenso sueño. "He prometido protegerte de todos. Incluso de mi. Y no hay en este mundo criatura más peligrosa que yo en este momento"

Azrael pasó sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas y los brazos de Noel, y la levantó como a una niña. Noel no protestó, sabiéndose prisionera de su fuerza, e incapaz aún de pronunciar palabra que la sacara del shock de la experiencia. Azrael tomó su silencio como un signo de cansancio y comenzó a caminar. Pero ella lo detuvo.

"Alto" le dijo con firmeza. Azrael bajó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Entonces Noel se llevó el dedo índice a la boca y lo deslizó por su lengua, impregnándolo del sabor de su boca. Luego alzó la mano e introdujo su dedo entre los labios de Azrael.

Pensó que Azrael iba a dejarla caer cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos apabullado, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de éxtasis, mientras su piernas temblaban debajo de ambos. Pero nunca la soltó.

Iluminándola con ardientes pupilas caramelo, Azrael volvió la vista hacia ella y dejó que Noel se percatara de todas las sensaciones que se deslizaban por el fondo: deseo, lujuria, satisfacción, ansia. Sus ojos eran un mar de emociones.

"Entonces, es verdad" escuchó que Noel decía entre sus brazos. Azrael la miró durante un instante sin comprender. "¿Es mi sabor tan fascinante como el de la fruta prohibida?"

Azrael la miró durante unos instantes sin hablar, ponderando sus sentimientos y las posibles alternativas de respuesta. Finalmente, optó por mantener su estilo directo y franco.

"Y mucho más…" respondió y se alejó entre las sombras cargándola.

**Sin duda, uno de mis capítulo preferidos…Qué opinan ustedes?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios. No puedo ni comenzar a explicarles como me emociona y me llena de alegría saber que les gusta!**


	7. Chapter 6: Aplausos

Capítulo 6: Aplausos

En el preciso instante en que dejamos el haz de luz, algo en mi cabeza se activó y me encontré a mi misma en los brazos de Edward, suavemente presionada contra su pecho.

Supongo que él debió sentir lo mismo, porque lentamente me depositó en el suelo, aunque no me liberó completamente de su abrazo. Apoyada en su pecho, pude sentir el batir rítmico de su respiración. A nuestro alrededor el silencio era tan absoluto como la oscuridad que nos rodeaba.

"¿Qué ocurre?" me atreví a susurrar en su pecho. Temía que levantar la voz distorsionara algún instante cósmico en que nos encontráramos inmersos.

"No lo sé" murmuró Edward en mi oído. "Averigüémoslo". Tomando mi mano se dirigió nuevamente hacia la única luz en la oscuridad.

Nos paramos en el medio del haz, vueltos hacia donde suponíamos que estaba la gente. El silencio era casi apabullante. Edward sostenía mi mano mientras ponía su cuerpo protectoramente frente al mío. Usando la otra mano como visera, intentó ver algo en medio de la penumbra sin éxito.

"¿Hola?" lo escuché decir dubitativamente.

Entonces escuchamos un aplauso, tímido al principio, pero definitivamente ahí. Y lentamente otros se fueron uniendo hasta que el silencio se llenó del batir de palmas. La luz del estudio se encendió entonces y nos encontramos frente a una audiencia que aplaudía de pie, mirándonos con todo tipo de emociones en los ojos.

Edward y yo nos encontramos completamente paralizados, mientras él sostenía mi mano con aprehensión. Anonadados, ninguno de los dos percibió el momento en que Peter se levantó de su asiento y cruzó el espacio del estudio para abrazarnos a ambos.

"¡Eso fue maravilloso!" exclamó excitado. "¡Increíble!".

Peter se separó de nosotros para mirarnos a los ojos a ambos. Pude notar que Edward estaba tan aturdido como yo, manteniendo mi mano en la suya como si fuera el único anclaje a la realidad. Pero su compostura retornó antes que la mía.

"Gracias" sonrió a nuestro director. Y paseó una mirada agradecida a la gente que aplaudía, antes de volver sus ojos a los míos y regalarme una sonrisa. Yo le sonreí tímidamente, tratando de regresar de algún modo del trance en el que me encontraba.

Peter decidió dar por terminada la jornada y contactar a las actrices que no habían audicionado aún para fijar una nueva fecha. Finalmente, todos pudimos retirarnos a descansar.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me dirigí como un autómata a la ducha. Mi cuerpo reclamaba un baño, tanto como mi mente la claridad que trae el agua. Todavía me sentía aturdida y desorientada por los eventos de esa tarde.

Casi toda mi vida adulta había estado de alguna manera atada a esta historia, a sus personajes y sus vicisitudes tanto como a las palabras y metáforas que poblaron mi escritura. No podía recordar momento en mi juventud o mi posterior adultez que no estuviera teñido por el constante pensamiento de Azrael y su carácter sombrío, o sobre la forma en que Noel se tensaba cada vez que él la miraba con sus ojos de caramelo.

Me tomó años delinear hasta el último detalle de mis personajes antes de siquiera poder avanzar en darles vida. Y aún varios años más en escribir, leer, releer, reescribir y corregir cientos de veces mi propia creación hasta sentir que era lo más fiel posible a lo que yo había soñado que fuera.

Incluso la decisión de convertirlo en película había demorado demasiado, dada mi propia incertidumbre y el temible pensamiento que darle a mis personajes una existencia de carne y hueso podría destruir todo lo que tan minuciosamente había construido en papel. Todos miedos que creí ver concretarse la fatídica noche en que Edward Cullen me confesó que había firmado contrato para personificar a Azrael en mi película.

Pero nunca, ni en mis más alocados o terroríficos sueños, imaginé que algún día estaría dentro de mi propia historia, mirando a mi adorado Azrael a los ojos y sintiendo el peso de su mirada sobre los dóciles nervios de mi cuerpo.

Durante ese momento, desde el instante mismo en que levanté la mirada y encontré sus ojos, algo cambió en mi y de pronto ya no me sentí Bella Swan, la escritora, sino Noel, la protagonista de mi propia novela. Y frente a mi ya no vi a Edward Cullen, la adorada estrella de cine, sino a Azrael, el tortuoso hombre de mis sueños.

Mientras el agua corría tibia por mi espalda no pude sino pensar en cuán equivocada había estado. Había estado segura del error que cometíamos al tener a Edward en el rol principal solo porque me parecía que su aspecto físico y la suavidad de su personalidad no cuadraban con el rol. Sin embargo ahora no podía pensar en Azrael sin ver a Edward.

De alguna manera, Edward era Azrael, y ya nunca más podría imaginar o pensar en otra persona cuando pensara en él. En sólo un instante todo lo que había delineado e imaginado por años se había fundido en nada cuando Edward se había parado frente a mi con sus ojos caramelo y la ferocidad de su mirada mezclada con la aspereza de su voz me habían mostrado al Azrael que toda la vida temí amar.

Dejando que esos pensamientos me inundaran, dejé la ducha y me dirigí a la cama. Pero no sin antes hacerme a mí misma una promesa: buscar a Edward y no sólo disculparme, sino también rogarle que fuera el Azrael de mi película.

**Dejenme su opinión por favor!**


	8. Chapter 7: La propuesta

Capítulo 7: La propuesta

A la mañana siguiente me sorprendió encontrar a Edward en la oficina de Peter. Era usual que Peter y yo nos reuniéramos en las primeras horas del día, pero era ciertamente inusual que hubiera alguien más presente.

Por un instante me sentí molesta, pero enseguida hice un esfuerzo por evitar ese sentimiento y sonreí a ambos hombres. Aún le debía una disculpa a Edward, y no iba a permitir que ningún evento o circunstancia se entrometiera en mi decisión.

"Hola Bella" saludó alegremente Peter. "Siéntate. Edward y yo hemos estado conversando un poco y me gustaría ponerte al tanto".

Respiré hondo para borrar la exasperación que me producía la sensación de exclusión generada por el hecho de que una reunión hubiera tenido lugar sin mi presencia. Antes que nada, tenía algo que decir.

"Antes de que me pongan al tanto de lo que han hablado" dije irguiéndome en mi asiento y utilizando la plenitud de mi voz. "Hay algo que quisiera decir".

Peter cerró la boca y su expresión se tornó más seria de lo habitual. Ignorándolo, giré para mirar directamente a los ojos de Edward sentado a mi lado.

"Lo siento" traté de ser lo más sincera posible. "No hay excusas para mi comportamiento previo. Pero soy lo suficientemente honesta y justa como para reconocer mis propios errores y aceptarlos".

Edward pareció confuso y pude preveer que intentaba decir algo, por lo que lo corté antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de comenzar.

"Me equivoqué contigo. Estaba segura de que no podrías con el papel, ya fuera por tu apariencia física o por tu personalidad. Pero estaba confundida. Muy confundida, si me permites decirlo"

Edward permaneció estupefacto. Sus seño fruncido era el único índice de alguna emoción en su rostro marmóreo.

"Tu eres Azrael. Sólo tú. Nadie más sería capaz de personificarlo. Lo que hiciste ayer fue sublime. Hiciste que mi cuerpo se tensara al verte actuar. Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí que estaba frente a Azrael". Lo miré a los ojos con expresión suplicante. "Por favor, di que serás mi Azrael"

Edward se mantuvo tieso un instante, pero luego pareció volver en sí y lo vi removerse incómodo en su asiento.

"Hmm" se aclaró la garganta. "Justamente de eso quería hablarte".

"Por favor, dime que no estás pensando en renunciar después de las desastrosas audiciones de ayer" le pedí.

"No, no exactamente" murmuró.

"Edward, por favor. Nadie puede hacerlo como tú. Tu eres Azrael" le supliqué. "Sólo danos la oportunidad de encontrar a la Noel perfecta para ti".

"Exacto Bella" dijo Edward por fin. "No puedo hacer de Azrael sin la Noel perfecta. Me niego a hacerlo. Sin ella no estoy dispuesto a seguir en esta película".

"Entonces danos la oportunidad de hallarla" exclamé, casi horrorizada ante la posibilidad de perderlo ahora que lo había encontrado.

"No necesitas hallarla, Bella" me dijo Edward con voz tenue. "Hay solo una Noel que quiero y no voy a negociar con esto".

"¿Sólo una? ¿Quién?" miré alternativamente a Edward y Peter, esperando alguna respuesta.

"Ya hemos seleccionado a Noel" dijo Peter con calma. "Y Edward seguirá en la película sólo si es con ella. No hay negociación posible. Y yo estoy de acuerdo con él. Su Noel es también mi Noel. Sólo resta que tu aceptes".

Ambos me miraron suplicantes. No supe si gritar o sentirme aliviada. En el fondo, me irritaba terriblemente la idea de que Edward y Peter hubieran complotado a mis espaldas para seleccionar una actriz sin participarme. ¡Esta era también mi película!

Pero por otro lado no estaba dispuesta a resignar a Edward bajo ningún punto de vista. Y si eso requería que tenía que aceptar a alguna de las horribles actrices del día anterior, tendría que hacerlo. Ya me tocaría lidiar con prepararla más tarde, tal como lo había hecho con Edward.

"De acuerdo" asentí vencida. "No voy a dejar que Edward se vaya. Así que si para ello tengo que aceptar sus condiciones, voy a hacerlo"

Ambos me miraron complacidos. Confiaba en el criterio de ambos, por lo que no me sentía particularmente preocupada, sobre todo si esta decisión me aseguraba que Peter y Edward harían la película. Eso era garantía suficiente.

Sin embargo, tenía que saber. "¿Quién es ella?".

Edward y Peter se miraron cómplices. Fue Peter el que habló: "Tu"

Al principio pensé que era una broma. Pero al ver los semblantes decididos y firmes de Edward y Peter, el pecho se me estrujó y la mente se me quedó en blanco. Puro terror me corrió por las venas y el habla se me trabó en la garganta.

"Piénsalo Bella" dijo Peter de pronto, viendo el evidente pánico en mi expresión. "Eres la Noel perfecta. Nadie como tu puede interpretarla".

"¡No, no, no y no!" exclamé levantándome y volteando la silla en el intento. "¡No soy actriz, soy escritora! ¡No se actuar y las cámaras me dan pavor! ¡De ninguna manera!"

Edward se levantó a tiempo para tomarme de los brazos y sostenerme antes de que me cayera irremediablemente sobre el mobiliario de la oficina.

"¡Cálmate Bella!" me pidió. Durante un instante más me debatí entre sus manos, para finalmente abandonarme en su aroma y su calidez, y dejarme caer rendida sobre su pecho.

"No" murmuré muy lentamente. "No puedo hacerlo".

"Entonces yo tampoco puedo hacerlo. Y tendrás que buscarte otro Azrael" me dijo Edward en tono firme.

"¿Por qué me haces esto?" mi pregunta era casi un sollozo.

"Porque no puedo ser Azrael sin ti. Tu eres mi Noel" me susurró con suavidad al oído. "Déjame mostrarte".

Con lentitud, Edward levantó la silla que yo había volteado y me sentó en ella suavemente. Luego se volvió hacia Peter y le dirigió un asentimiento de cabeza que hizo que el director se moviera hasta el televisor en la pared y oprimiera el play del reproductor de DVD.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunté vencida.

"Eso es la prueba de que tengo razón" dijo Edward. "Es la audición de ayer"

Peter nos hizo ver dos de las mejores audiciones del día anterior. Sentí que el corazón se me estrujaba nuevamente en el pecho ante el destrozo conciente que se hacía de mi escena. Incluso Edward estaba horroroso en el papel.

"¿Lo ves?" murmuró Edward a mi lado. "Soy un Azrael horrible" Se rió por lo bajo.

"No entiendo tu punto" dije sinceramente.

"Dime qué ves en esta escena" preguntó Peter suavemente.

"Veo a dos personas hacer añicos años de mi trabajo" contesté sinceramente.

"De acuerdo" asintió Peter. "Ahora mira esta escena y dime qué ves".

Peter volvió a iniciar el reproductor y me vi a mi misma reclinada contra el pecho de Edward. El silencio de la escena era absoluto y nos vi a ambos permanecer paralizados por un tiempo interminable. No me había percatado de cuanto tiempo habíamos estado inmóviles el día anterior.

Finalmente vi a Edward oler mi cabello con intensidad y su cuerpo tensarse, justo cuando mis ojos dejaron el hueco de su pecho para buscar sus pupilas topacio. Y entonces sucedió una vez más.

Ese "click" tuvo lugar de nuevo en mi cabeza y otra vez mi visión se alteró. De repente ya no estaba viendo lo que se suponía que estaba viendo. Al mirar nuevamente, ya no pude reconocerme ni reconocerlo. Éramos dos seres distintos, inmersos en una historia diferente, impulsados por los hilos de una pasión que era palpable como una fuerza invisible entre los dos.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Peter presionó el STOP una vez que la escena estuvo concluida. Nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento mientras yo lloriqueaba un poco y Edward me alcanzaba un pañuelo para limpiarme la cara.

"Dime qué viste" susurró Peter delicadamente, como temiendo que fuera a tener otro ataque de pánico.

Titubee varias veces antes de encontrar mi voz. "Vi lo que imaginé el día que escribí esa escena. Exactamente el tono de las voces, la inflexión de las palabras, los gestos en los rostros, los ademanes del cuerpo y el vibrar de las miradas. La tensión entre los personajes y la anticipación de lo que vendrá. El poderoso anuncio de que en ese momento algo ha cambiado para siempre para ambos".

Me giré para mirar dentro de los ojos verdes de Edward. "No éramos tu y yo" le dije sin preámbulos. "Eran Azrael y Noel". Una risa casi histérica se me escapo de entre los labios cuando la idea se consolidó en mi mente. Por primera vez en mi vida pude ver a mis personajes en carne y hueso. Un escalofrío me corrió por las venas.

"Exacto" murmuró Edward tomándome la mano. "Yo soy Azrael en tanto tu seas mi Noel. No puedo hacerlo sin ti".

De pronto toda la alegría y la emoción que había sentido un momento antes se evaporó.

"Pero yo no soy actriz. No puedo actuar en una película" aseguré.

"Este video no dice lo mismo" me contestó Peter.

"El estudio nunca lo aceptará" continué.

"Cuando el estudio vea el video no tendrá quejas" aseguró Peter. "Además tanto Edward como yo diremos que no haremos el proyecto sin ti como protagonista".

"Además, piénsalo Bella" agregó Edward. "El golpe publicitario de que tu misma seas Noel será fantástico para el estudio"

Todos sus argumentos eran razonables, pero aún había algo que me preocupaba.

"¿Y qué pasa si no puedo repetirlo? ¿Qué pasa si esa actuación fue sólo un lapsus que no va a repetirse y ya no puedo actuar?" pregunté.

"Es por eso que vamos a grabar otra escena para presentar a los ejecutivos del estudio" aseguró Peter.

"¿Otra escena?" exclamé consternada.

"Quiero que filmemos una escena más intensa, que incluya vestuario y escenografía. Quiero que los vean a ambos en su plenitud" insistió Peter. "Vamos a filmar la escena final en el techo del edificio".

El corazón me dio un vuelco y la garganta se me hizo un nudo. Nadie mejor que yo, que lo había escrito originalmente, sabía lo que esa escena implicaba. Era el momento más conmovedor y dramático del libro, y requeriría mucho más que tensión sexual para llevarlo a cabo. Aquí no habría medias tintas. Si no lograba que Noel tomara posesión de mi cuerpo nuevamente, no habría manera de que pudiera llevar a cabo esa escena.

"Dime que lo harás conmigo" me susurró Edward mirándome con sus ojos esmeraldas.

Nunca encontré la manera de decirle que no a esas pupilas


	9. Chapter 8: Pánico escénico

Capítulo 8: Pánico escénico

Sentía que todos los pequeños hilos que sostenían mi cuerpo completo se estrujaban simultáneamente, para luego descomprimir dolorosamente, con cada inspiración y expiración de mi pecho.

No podía dejar de tamborilear con mis dedos sobre las rodillas mientras esperaba, a la vez que mis piernas temblaban como con vida propia contra el suelo de mi improvisado camarín.

Hacía ya dos horas que Peter me había obligado a encerrarme allí y casi una desde que la gente de maquillaje y vestuario había terminado conmigo. No había nada demasiado espectacular en la apariencia de mi personaje. Después de todo Noel era sólo una chica normal y lo cierto es que, al escribirla, me había usado a mi misma como inspiración principal. Todo lo cual hizo que mi preparación no demandara ningún cambio muy drástico.

Sin embargo, cuando me miré al espejo después de casi una hora de trabajo, casi no pude reconocerme. Seguía siendo yo y, a la vez, estaba completamente cambiada. De alguna forma, el suave y sutil maquillaje había dado a mi piel un aspecto rosado saludable y a mis ojos un gesto delicado e inocente. Y mis simples cabellos castaños ahora caían alrededor de mi rostro como una cascada de suaves bucles achocolatados, que no hacían sino enfatizar el semblante aniñado de mi personaje.

Mirándome al espejo anonadada no pude evitar pensar en qué estaría ocurriendo en el camarín de Edward, donde sin duda el trabajo de transformación era mucho más complejo que en el mío.

Pasó casi una hora más hasta que alguien vino a verme. Peter nos había prohibido tanto a mi como a Edward salir de nuestra habitación por lo que el tiempo se me había hecho eterno aguardando. Había intentado releer mis líneas, pero cuanto más lo intentaba más tedioso y sin sentido se me hacía estar ensayando lo que yo misma había creado. Toda concentración para entrar en personaje también se me hizo imposible, principalmente porque no tenía ni idea de qué se suponía que había que hacer para ello, y porque confiaba en que nuevamente algo se activara en mi cabeza y mi cuerpo se guiara sólo a través de la escena.

Cuando Peter abrió la puerta salté como un resorte en mi asiento, ansiosa como estaba porque mi espera acabara. Salir a actuar casi me mortificaba tanto como seguir aguardando, pero no estaba dispuesta a prolongar la tortura más tiempo. Fuera cual fuera el resultado de esta audacia, tenía que saberlo ya.

"Un momento señorita" dijo Peter con firmeza. Con brusquedad me dejé caer nuevamente en la silla.

"No tan rápido. Antes voy a aclararte las reglas" prosiguió, mientras se adelantaba para pararse frente a mi como un director de escuela frente a un niño descarriado.

"Las pautas son simples. Ni tu ni Edward pueden verse antes de que comience la escena.¿Estamos de acuerdo?" preguntó Peter.

Mi mirada fue no sólo inquisidora, sino también asesina.

"Confía en mi" sonrió Peter tomándome la mano.

Me levantó del asiento y me condujo hacia fuera. Caminamos un trecho por un pasillo antes de llegar a la escalera que conducía a la azotea del edificio en que nos encontrábamos. No tenía idea de cómo Peter había encontrado el lugar ni estaba muy segura de dónde estábamos. Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta que daba al exterior.

"De acuerdo" dijo el director. "Ahora voy a ir del otro lado para tomar mi lugar. Cuando me escuches dar la orden de ACCION quiero que abras la puerta y comiences la escena"

"¿Así nada más?" pregunté horrorizada.

Peter me tomó de los hombros con firmeza y ternura. "Sé que puedes hacerlo" dijo seguro y salió por la puerta.

Comencé a respirar profundamente, tratando de calmarme y de encontrar la concentración necesaria para lo que vendría. De repente me sentí aterrada, sola en la penumbra de la escalera y helada a pesar de la agradable temperatura del día primaveral. En ese instante todos mis miedos y todas mis carencias como actriz se me vinieron encima, nublándome la mente y bloqueándome los sentidos.

Cuando escuché la voz de Peter a través de la puerta de chapa indicándome que comenzara la escena, creí que me sería imposible mover las piernas, pero logré poner un pie adelante del otro y me lancé contra la puerta con toda la fuerza que me permitieron mis tiesos músculos.

Mi garganta ardía con el pavor y mi visión estaba ciega cuando la puerta se abrió en un estrépito y el aire fresco del atardecer me acarició con violencia los cabellos, alborotando mis bucles en todas las direcciones. Dando un par de pasos desorientados y poco elegantes pasé el umbral y sentí que el portón se cerraba impetuosamente detrás de mi. El sonido del portazo me devolvió a la realidad de golpe, y mis ojos se ajustaron a la luz natural mientras me revelaban la visión de una azotea vieja y deshecha.

Por el rabillo de mis ojos vi a Peter y al equipo técnico, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de volver a entrar en pánico y de huir por la escalera, algo captó mi atención. Delante de mi, una silueta recortada contra el sol del atardecer aguardaba inmóvil, su perfil masculino delineado contra los rayos suaves de luz.

Antes de llegar a reaccionar, el hombre giró y su mirada se posó en mí. Algo en mi pecho se estrujo y mi corazón se lanzó en una carrera estrepitosa. Nada que hubiera aprendido o experimentado en mi vida podría haberme preparado para ese momento. Nada podría haber evitado el shock que me produjo la visión ni el grito ahogado que se escapó de mi garganta cuando lo vi.

El aire fresco le removía los cabellos azabaches de forma salvaje, mientras los mechones se contorsionaban rítmicamente alrededor de su rostro recio y pálido. Sus ojos topacio centellaban crueles y fríos en el marco de sus facciones perfectas. Al observarlo, imponente y sublime en su porte, noté contrariada como contrastaba de un modo casi cómico con el escenario derruido de la azotea en la que nos encontrábamos.

Vestía una camisa blanca debajo de una chaqueta de cuero corta que cruzaba elegantemente en su torso, dejando ver apenas lo suficiente de su pecho justo debajo de su cuello. Un par de botas altas se alzaban hasta sus rodillas por encima de sus pantalones de cuero negro, dotando a su atuendo de un aspecto atemporal y fuera de este mundo.

La visión de su belleza era casi dolorosa en mis ojos y hasta la hermosura del atardecer parecía palidecer ante él.

Nunca en mi vida había visto algo más hermoso, y a la vez más atemorizante y gélido.

Noté cuando sus ojos se pasearon por mi cuerpo, examinando cada centímetro de mi anatomía, hasta finalmente llegar a mi rostro. Pude ver el momento exacto en que su mirada se suavizó al reconocerme, de un modo que parecía casi foráneo en su apariencia helada.

Di un paso hacia él y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar sentí mi propia voz vibrar con anticipación y emoción al pronunciar su nombre.

"Azrael"


	10. Chapter 9: Adiós y Hasta Pronto

Capítulo 9: Adiós y hasta pronto

"Azrael" la voz de Noel era un susurro esperanzado.

Azrael sintió que algo dentro de él se removía al verla, inocente y frágil, parada frente a él. Caminó lentamente hasta quedar parado frente a ella, mirándola desde su altura como a una niña pequeña.

"Noel" su voz era también un murmullo. Percibió la inquietud de ambos de levantar la voz, como si un sonido brusco pudiera romper en pedazos ese instante.

Tomando un delicado mechón del cabello de la mujer en su mano, como casi se había vuelto un hábito, le dijo: "Es el momento".

"Lo sé" respondió ella.

Azrael podía sentir el cabalgar precipitado de su corazón y la alteración de su respiración al mirarlo. Él conocía lo suficientemente bien su mente como para saber lo que Noel sentía cada vez que lo miraba, como el temor y la fascinación se mezclaban de un modo reverencial en su cuerpo. Algo cálido inundó su propio pecho, algo tibio que era nuevo y que Azrael había aprendido a asociar siempre con la presencia de Noel y con el recuerdo de su contacto.

Al ver que él no emitía sonido, Noel se atrevió a preguntar lo obvio: "Vas a llevarme contigo, ¿verdad?".

Vio un ínfimo movimiento de las cejas de Azrael, como si estuviera conflictuado. Pero desapareció demasiado pronto como para que ella pudiera clasificarlo.

"¿Confías en mi?" preguntó él.

"Con mi vida" le respondió Noel sin titubear un segundo.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro tieso de Azrael al ver la entrega de Noel. Luego le tomó las manos delicadas entre las suyas y le dijo suavemente: "Entonces necesito que vayas con Basil"

El terror se apoderó del rostro de Noel. "¡No!" gritó horrorizada. "¡Basil quiere matarme! ¡Es tu enemigo!"

"El mundo no es blanco y negro como tu lo percibes, Noel" exclamó Azrael con toda la dulzura que pudo infligir a su voz. "La idea de que esto es una lucha entre el bien y el mal es ingenua. No puedes saber quién es quién en esta historia. Que Basil y yo hayamos elegido bandos distintos no dice más que eso: que pensamos distinto. No lo hace menos honorable o menos leal que yo".

"Pero él quiere matarme" respondió Noel compungida.

"Basil sólo cumple órdenes, como yo también lo he hecho toda mi existencia" explicó Azrael. "La única diferencia es que obedecemos a distintos amos. Pero yo también he matado cuando se me ha indicado, y tu lo sabes".

Al ver que Noel no decía nada, Azrael continuó.

"He hablado con Basil y he hecho un trato. Me ha prometido que te llevará con él a su mundo y ante su amo. Pero lo más importante es que ha prometido protegerte. Eres un objeto de gran valor, Noel, y el hecho de que vayas voluntariamente con ellos cambia su perspectiva de las cosas. No es necesario matarte cuando estás dispuesta a colaborar con ellos"

"¿Y lo estoy?" preguntó ella dubitativa

"Si, lo estás" dijo Azrael con firmeza.

Azrael leyó en la mente de Noel que ella comprendía, pero que había mucho más detrás de su desesperación que sólo el miedo a la muerte o a Basil.

"Lo que tu temes es mi ausencia" dijo Azrael. No era una pregunta.

Noel asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

"Debo irme" volvió a decir él.

"¿Por qué?" susurró Noel, las lágrimas comenzando a nublarle la vista. "Dijiste que me llevarías contigo, que ibas a protegerme. ¿Por qué vas a dejarme con el enemigo ahora?".

"Mis órdenes cambiaron" le respondió Azrael.

Los ojos anegados de lágrimas de Noel lo miraron inquisitivos.

"Mi amo ya no quiere que te lleve a nuestro mundo" le explicó Azrael lo más suavemente posible.

"¿Qué es lo que desea entonces?" dijo ella.

"Me ordenó que acabe con tu vida".

El silencio se hizo denso entre ellos. Noel bajó los ojos a sus pies, como si su cabeza pesara demasiado de repente. Azrael sintió como las manos de ella temblaban entre las suyas, sin saber si era por el frescor del anochecer o el temor en sus venas.

"Pensé que estabas programado para cumplir tus órdenes" dijo ella seriamente, volviendo su mirada hacia él.

"Así es" respondió.

"Entonces, ¿no vas a matarme?" Noel separó sus manos de las suyas y se plantó frente a él como invitándolo a terminar con el trabajo.

"No" dijo Azrael con seguridad

"Pensé que no tenías elección"

"Yo también lo pensé" confesó Azrael. "Pero no puedo cumplir con esta orden. Simplemente no puedo".

"¿Qué pasará entonces?" quiso saber ella, dando un par de pasos hacia él hasta que sus pechos casi se tocaron.

"Ahora debo dejarte con Basil para protegerte" respondió él acariciando dócilmente su cabello. "Y debo marcharme para afrontar las consecuencias de mi decisión".

"¿Cuáles consecuencias serán?" quiso saber Noel.

"No lo sé. Esto no tiene precedentes. Nunca nadie ha desafiado a su amo" respondió Azrael.

"¿Van a lastimarte?"

Azrael no quería contestarle, pero sintió que no tenía opción. "Probablemente".

"Pero vas a sobrevivir, ¿verdad?"

Azrael se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos antes de encontrar el coraje para responder: "No lo sé".

"¡No!" el grito de Noel fue casi un aullido desgarrador. Tomándolo por la camisa se estrujó contra su pecho mientras comenzaba a sollozar. "¡No! ¡No vayas! Ven conmigo, por favor".

"No puedo" le contestó. Casi podía sentir en su cuerpo el dolor de ella.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tu tenías razón" dijo Azrael solemnemente al tiempo que la tomaba por los hombros. "Porque no soy más que un esclavo. Y aunque siempre me consideré casi un dios, lo cierto es que soy simplemente un prisionero. Y debo volver ante mi amo con la cabeza gacha y afrontar las consecuencias de mi elección".

"No lo hagas" le rogó ella. "No puedo soportar el pensar en que puedan lastimarte. Por favor, mátame. Cumple con tus órdenes. Prefiero morir a pensar en que alguien te haga daño por mi culpa".

Azrael sonrió tristemente. La calidez que Noel siempre le producía pareció intensificarse en su interior como un fuego. Nunca nadie había proclamado ningún tipo de afecto hacia él, ningún tipo de emoción excepto el temor máximo. El hecho de que esta frágil mujer humana estuviera dispuesta a dar su vida para protegerlo se sentía deliciosamente tibio y extraño.

"Jamás podría lastimarte. Prefiero afrontar cualquier consecuencia siempre que eso suponga que estarás a salvo. No puedo explicar por qué, pero es así. He jurado protegerte, aún de mi mismo. Y estoy dispuesto a cumplir mi promesa hasta el final".

Las lágrimas de Noel se deslizaban por sus mejillas dejando un rastro húmedo sobre su rostro. Azrael tomó una en su dedo y se la llevó a la boca, deleitándose en su dulce sabor. Lo consolaba saber que al menos se llevaba consigo el recuerdo de su pecaminoso aroma y del penetrante sabor de su piel, intensificado por los recuerdos imperecederos de su intimidad. Aunque perdiera la vida en el próximo instante o estuviera condenado a vagar en la oscuridad por toda la eternidad, nada podría borrar o menguar las poderosas memorias que Noel había labrado en su mente.

"Debo marcharme" dijo Azrael finalmente.

"Dime que volveré a verte" demandó ella.

"No puedo prometerte eso" respondió él. Supo que Noel hubiera preferido que le mintiera, pero no estaba en él hacerlo.

"Entonces, sólo te pido una cosa antes de que te marches"

"Si está en mi poder dártelo, dalo por hecho" declaró Azrael.

"Quiero que me prometas que me buscarás si puedes" le pidió Noel.

Azrael sonrió tristemente. "Te prometo que si queda en mi cuerpo algo de vida voy a dedicarlo a encontrarte. Aunque sea lo último que haga"

Alzando la mano, acarició lentamente el contorno de su rostro y luego la suave curva de su cuello. Quería memorizarla, en su mente, en sus ojos, en su tacto y en su olfato, para llevarse ese recuerdo como el único faro capaz de guiarlo en la oscuridad de lo que estaba a punto de afrontar.

La belleza frágil de la mujer frente a él le hizo recordar por qué valía la pena marcharse y hacer frente a lo que viniera con tal de mantenerla con vida.

"Antes de irme yo también tengo una petición que hacer" dijo Azrael.

"Te ofrecí mi vida para que la tomaras. No creo que haya nada que puedas pedirme ahora que no esté dispuesta a darte" respondió ella.

"Déjame saborearte por última vez" pidió él inclinando la cabeza hacia ella.

"No digas por última vez" le recriminó ella, las lágrimas corriendo libremente por su rostro. "Di hasta la próxima oportunidad".

Levantando su rostro hacia la belleza del de Azrael, Noel unió sus labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado, pero cargado de premoniciones. No había demandas, ni desesperación ni ansias en el modo en que se besaron. Era un adiós o, tal vez, un hasta pronto.

Azrael la tomó suavemente entre sus brazos y Noel abrió sus labios para permitir que la lengua de él le invadiera la boca. Pudo sentir el modo en que el cuerpo de Azrael se tensaba en éxtasis, de esa manera que Noel ya reconocía como natural cada vez que él se encontraba con el sabor adictivo que ella implicaba para él.

Y de alguna manera, supo que había mucho más que simplemente eso en la forma en que la acariciaba. Azrael había elegido ir en contra de su naturaleza y de su razón de ser por ella. Estaba contradiciendo todo lo que significaba ser él mismo y lo que había regido su milenaria existencia. No era necesario que le declarara amor eterno. No podía haber nada más intenso que la elección que acababa de hacer.

Finalmente, y tal vez demasiado pronto, Azrael liberó sus labios de los suyos y dejó que sus brazos la abandonaran también. Noel pensó que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla, pero encontró fuerzas en sí para mantenerse erguida mientras él la estuviera mirando. Quería ser fuerte para Azrael, quería que la viera entera mientras caminaba hacia lo que bien podría ser su propia muerte.

"Adiós Noel" dijo Azrael alejándose de ella.

"Hasta pronto" lo corrigió Noel suavemente.

Y entonces él se marchó. Y Noel permitió que las rodillas se le aflojaran y cayó bruscamente al suelo frío de la azotea mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba presa del llanto.


	11. Chapter 10: Mi altar

Capítulo 10: Mi altar

Fue la mano de Edward en mi cabello y el sonido relajante de su voz lo único capaz de traerme de vuelta del doloroso trance y detener mi desconsolado llanto.

"Shh" lo escuché susurrar en mi oído. "Hemos terminado, Bella. Cálmate".

De alguna manera recobré la cordura. Recordé entonces que yo no era Noel, y que el hombre de mi vida no acababa de dejarme para correr a una muerte segura en su afán de protegerme.

Alcé los ojos y me encontré con la mirada falsa de topacio de Edward. Girando a mi alrededor, pude ver que Peter y el equipo técnico estaban petrificados, como temerosos de que el movimiento rompiera de alguna manera el equilibrio cósmico.

"Asumo por tus lágrimas que esta experiencia fue tan intensa para ti como para mi" me dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Asentí y me esforcé por responderle el gesto.

"¿Hemos cumplido con tus expectativas?" le preguntó Edward a Peter por sobre mi cabello, sin dejar de abrazarme con ternura.

Vi a Peter menear su cabeza con brusquedad, como buscando que ese movimiento le aclarara las ideas.

"¿Qué? Oh, si" parecía confundido, pero se recobró fácilmente. "Lo siento. Han estado fantásticos. Muy por encima de mis expectativas".

Se bajó con presteza de su asiento de director y caminó hacia nosotros, rebuscando en su bolsillo hasta encontrar un pañuelo para darme.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes y sumamente feliz de haberlos elegido" apuntó inflando el pecho. "No hay forma de que el estudio no los acepte. ¡Tendrían que estar ciegos!".

Tanto Edward como yo sonreímos ante su entusiasmo. Me ayudó a levantarme con delicadeza, mientras me acariciaba los hombros en un gesto consolador.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó por lo bajo.

Nadie excepto él podía comprender lo intenso que había sido ese momento para mi. Pero Edward también lo había sentido. Yo sabía que algo también se apoderaba de él cada vez que nos mirábamos a los ojos antes de comenzar una escena. Era como sentir que algo nos poseía y de repente ya no éramos nosotros mismos.

En ese momento una imagen impactó en mi cerebro con la fuerza de un terremoto: Edward y yo nos habíamos besado. Puede que el beso hubiera sido entre Noel y Azrael, pero eran nuestros cuerpos, nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas los que realmente se habían tocado.

Sentí un escalofrío correr por mi cuerpo al notar que todavía podía sentir el gusto de Edward en mi boca, penetrante e intoxicante como la peor de las drogas.

"Vamos a buscar algo para abrigarte. El aire se ha vuelto muy frío" declaró Edward tomándome de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia la escalera. Pero yo, lejos de seguirlo, me quedé petrificada en mi lugar observándolo.

Edward se dio vuelta para mirarme. "¿Qué ocurre?" me preguntó confundido al notar que lo observaba fijamente.

Sonreí con vergüenza mientras sentía que mis mejillas se encendían. "Ese vestuario te sienta muy bien" le respondí con un hilo de voz. Debería ser un pecado que el cuerpo de un hombre se viera de esa manera cubierto de cuero.

Edward sonrío complacido y volviéndose para apoyar sus labios en mi oído me susurró: "Tu, en cambio, te ves como un sacrificio virginal en el altar de un dios". Se separó para mirarme a los ojos con picardía.

"Ojala fuera mi altar" dijo antes de dar media vuelta y de arrastrarme con él hacia las escaleras.


	12. Chapter 11: Ser Noel

Capítulo 11: Ser Noel

Con las manos entrelazadas sobre mi regazo y los ojos fijos en ellas, aguardé a que la gente se terminara de acomodar en los asientos de la sala de reuniones del estudio.

A mi lado Peter sonreía con confianza, el rostro barbudo iluminado por el entusiasmo y la emoción que lo embargaban desde ese atardecer en que habíamos filmado la escena de la azotea.

Yo, por mi parte, me sentía horriblemente nerviosa y en una complicada encrucijada de deseos. Por una parte, quería que les gustara. Deseaba profundamente que los directivos del estudio adoraran a mi Noel, para tener la oportunidad de volver a compartir el set con Edward y su Azrael. Pero, por otra parte, sabía que una negativa sería suficiente para sacar de mi pecho el peso que sentía ante la sola idea de tener que actuar en toda la película.

No tenía claro qué era lo que realmente pesaba más en mi inconciente: si el deleite de ser Noel o el alivio de no serlo.

Vi una mano de gordos dedos posarse sobre la mía en un afán de tranquilizarme, y al alzar los ojos me encontré con la mirada reconfortante de Peter. "Todo saldrá bien" me susurró.

Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados, Peter se irguió de su asiento y su voz áspera llenó el espacio.

"Gracias por venir y por su atención" dijo con solemnidad. "Estoy aquí porque hemos llegado a la etapa final de las audiciones y ya tenemos nuestra elección sobre el elenco. Me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes".

Sin más preámbulos, Peter comenzó a mostrar los videos de las pruebas de los actores y actrices que iban a interpretar los papeles secundarios de la película. Después de unos tediosos cuarenta minutos de volver a ver las actuaciones, Peter apagó la reproducción.

Hubo apenas un breve intercambio de ideas y preguntas que Peter profesionalmente dirigió, hasta que finalmente todos mostraron su acuerdo acerca de las elecciones. Yo no pronuncié una palabra en ningún momento, apenas capaz de respirar por el nerviosismo que me embargaba.

Peter se levantó nuevamente. "Y ahora el momento que todos están esperando" anuncio con voz cálida. "Como ustedes saben, Edward Cullen fue elegido para representar el rol principal. Esta decisión fue resistida tanto por mí como por Bella Swan, nuestra autora. Pero tengo el agrado de poder expresarles mis más sinceras disculpas dado que tanto Bella como yo hemos sido disuadidos de nuestro error por el increíble talento de Edward".

Vi que varios ejecutivos asentían satisfechos, algunos de ellos con sonrisas suficientes en el rostro. No me costó trabajo darme cuenta de que Peter estaba jugando todas las cartas para dejarlos complacidos antes de arrojar la bomba en la mesa.

"Tanto Bella como Edward y yo hemos trabajado duramente para encontrar a la mujer perfecta para interpretar a Noel" dijo Peter a continuación, y no pude dejar de notar que decía "mujer" en lugar de "actriz".

"Y hemos acordado en nuestra decisión. Creemos que la elección que hemos hecho es prácticamente incuestionable y estamos dispuestos a defenderla hasta las últimas consecuencias" continuó.

Varios de los presentes comenzaron a intercambiar miradas preocupadas.

"¿Y Edward está de acuerdo con ustedes?" consultó un hombre pequeño de traje almidonado.

"Si, por supuesto. Hemos trabajo en equipo, como dije" respondió Peter.

"Entonces, quisiéramos saber quién es la elegida" contestó otro.

"Me gustaría mucho más mostrárselos. Creo que la única forma en que serán capaces de comprender la firmeza de nuestra elección es si pueden ver lo que nosotros vimos" anunció Peter y sin muchas vueltas encendió el reproductor.

Casi cerré los ojos del espanto que me provocó verme a mi misma abriendo azorada la puerta de la azotea, con un gesto desencajado en mi rostro. Sentí que todas las miradas en el cuarto se volvían hacia mi cuando mi cara inundó la pantalla. No había visto la filmación de esa escena aún, pero podía percibir mi equivocación en las miradas horrorizadas de los presentes. Sin embargo, traté de no dejarme amedrentar y en cambio me resigné con encogerme en mi asiento y pasar lo más desapercibida posible durante lo que restaba del video.

No había pasado siquiera un minuto antes de que me olvidara completamente de que estaba en una reunión en el estudio, rodeada de gente que estaba juzgándome y evaluándome. Bastó con que Edward girara en pantalla y la cámara lo enfocara completo para que mis ojos se dilataran y el corazón se me acelerara, mientras veía desfilar frente a mis ojos la escena que había ideado e imaginado miles de veces en mi mente volverse realidad.

Era completamente mágico y fascinante ver a mis amados personajes vibrar y sentir, deslumbrarse y sufrir, ya no en mi cabeza o en mis sueños, sino en carne y hueso, frente a mis ojos.

No me parecía estar viéndome a mí misma ni a Edward. Eran Noel y Azrael, tocándose, besándose, sufriéndose y despidiéndose, mientras el corazón se les estrujaba en el pecho al igual que mío al observarlos.

Cuando la escena terminó, al tiempo que Noel se derrumbaba llorando en el suelo de cemento, noté que tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas que eran una mezcla de la tristeza de que me había generado la escena y la emoción de verla finalmente concretada.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que realmente quería ser Noel. Para Peter, para Edward, para mis fans y principalmente para mi misma. Siempre fui Noel. Desde el primer momento en que la imaginé perfecta para Azrael supe que estaba escribiéndome a mi misma junto al amante de mis sueños.

En ese instante también me di cuenta de que no importaba que dijeran los ejecutivos del estudio, en mi corazón yo siempre sería Noel.

"¿Bella?" sentí la voz azorada del hombrecillo pequeño cuyo nombre creo que era Stuart.

Le dirigí la atención de mis pupilas húmedas.

"No sabía que eras actriz" murmuró inseguro.

"Yo tampoco" le respondí sinceramente.

Los ejecutivos se miraron unos a otros, y el silencio pareció prolongarse indefinidamente.

Finalmente Stuart lanzó una carcajada y dijo: "¡Me parece excelente!"

Levantándose estrechó mi mano y la de Peter a través de la mesa. "Ya puedo imaginar los titulares de prensa" anunció feliz. "¡Será fantástico!"

Peter mi miró sonriente. Casi parecía brillar con luz propia de la alegría que lo embargaba. No pude evitar replicar con otra sonrisa mientras saboreaba la dulce victoria que acabábamos de obtener.

A partir de ese momento, oficialmente, yo era Noel.


	13. Chapter 12: Torbellino

Capítulo 12: Un torbellino

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana cuando escuché un suave golpe en mi puerta. Abrí los ojos confundida. ¿Quién podía estar llamándome a esta hora? La única persona en la que podía pensar estaba apaciblemente dormida a mi lado.

Miré a la figura tranquila de Edward, durmiendo inocentemente a mi lado. Como ya era casi una costumbre, se había adormilado en mi cama mientras terminábamos de releer el guión y yo no había tenido el coraje para despertarlo, viéndolo descansar tan profundamente.

El segundo golpe en mi puerta me disuadió de dejarme hipnotizar por el modo en que el pecho de Edward se erguía y se encogía perfecto mientras respiraba, y como sus labios entreabiertos formaban un mohín infantil.

Me levanté casi a los tropezones y llegué hasta la puerta. Vi mi propio reflejo en el espejo mientras caminaba, y me horroricé ante la sombra de cansancio que mostraba mi rostro y el desaliño de mis cabellos. Pero antes de que pudiera tratar de arreglarme, los golpes me interrumpieron nuevamente y decidí que era mejor terminar de alcanzar mi objetivo antes de internarme en el baño.

Bastó con que entreabriera una hendija para que una pequeña bola de energía se colara por ella como un rayo.

"¡Desconsiderada!". Escuché la voz aguda y familiar llenar el silencio inmaculado de mi habitación antes de que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar.

"¿Alice?" pregunté confundida. No era mi hora más perspicaz del día.

"¡Eres una injusta y desconsiderada!" volvió a repetir con su voz chillona.

Realmente era Alice, aún cuando eran las 6 de las mañana y ella tendría que haber estado a cientos de kilómetros de mi, en Forks, arropada en la cama con Jasper a su lado. Sin embargo, no había dudas de que este pequeño manojo de nervios e hiperactividad que había llegado a amar con los años estaba parada frente a mi, de espaldas a la cama donde Edward aun dormía.

"Alice, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunté consternada.

"¿Cómo es posible que yo, tu mejor amiga y tu hermana, me haya tenido que enterar a través de la televisión?" inquirió con mirada dolida.

Si no la conociera bien, casi creería que su profundo dolor era cierto. Pero Alice siempre tuvo una tendencia a sobre reaccionar. Y justo ahora, su sobre reacción hizo que Edward se removiera en la cama y comenzara a estirarse.

Volví mi atención a mi diminuta y perturbadora amiga. "Alice, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?". Eran las 6 de la mañana, tenía sueño, un hombre hermoso estaba recostado en mi cama y no tenía ni deseos ni fuerza para lidiar con más problemas.

"¡Fue necesario que prendiera la televisión anoche para enterarme que mi mejor amiga va a protagonizar su propia película, y nada menos que con Edward Cullen!" chilló Alice.

Vi a sus espaldas que Edward abría los ojos perezosamente al escuchar su nombre. Su mirada esmeralda se cruzó con la mía y pude advertir un cierto brillo divertido en sus ojos. Pero antes de que pudiera perderme en sus profundidades, Alice estaba hablando a gritos nuevamente.

"¿Desde cuando eres actriz? ¿Cómo pudiste no decírmelo?".

"Alice, fue sólo ayer que me confirmaron el papel. Y estoy tan consternada por ello que no pensé en llamar a nadie. He estado trabajando como loca por los últimos días" respondí, viendo como Edward se sentaba en la cama.

Alice estaba tan ensimismada en su ira que no lo oyó ni se percató de su presencia.

"Pero Bella…¡Edward Cullen! ¡Edward _extremadamente hermoso _Cullen! ¿Cómo pudiste obviar llamarme? Dime, ¿es tan guapo en persona como en las películas?" exclamó Alice.

Ante esta declaración, Edward meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y todo el sueño evaporado de sus facciones. Lenta y silenciosamente se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar parado a escasos centímetros a la espalda de Alice, mirándome intensamente con sus ojos verdes por encima de mi amiga, esperando escuchar mi respuesta.

Si Alice hubiera sido un poco más observadora, hubiera notado la expresión de mi rostro y el hecho de que mis ojos no dejaban de mirar más allá de su cabello.

"No, Alice" respondí sonriendo tímidamente a Edward por sobre Alice. "Es mucho más hermoso en la vida real".

La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó y lo ví modular un "gracias" con sus labios, pero sin emitir sonido.

"¡Lo sabía!"chilló mi amiga. "¡Dios, no debe haber hombre más hermoso! Dime más" pidió Alice encantada. Bajé la mirada hacia ella y abrí un par de veces los ojos como para indicarle que se detuviera. Pero fue en vano.

"Cuéntame. ¿Hablas con él constantemente? ¿Vas a tener que besarlo?" dijo Alice y, al ver la expresión azorada de mi rostro, agregó. "¿Estás enamorada de él?".

Abrí la boca para comenzar a decirle que Edward estaba a sus espaldas y que se estaba avergonzando a si misma (y a mi también), pero Edward fue más rápido.

"Compartimos casi todo el tiempo juntos, despiertos y hasta dormidos. Ya nos hemos besado, pero espero que podamos repetir la experiencia. Y la última pregunta no puedo responderla yo, asique dejaré que Bella se haga cargo de aquí en más" la voz sedosa de Edward flotó por el aire dejándome desorientada.

"Oh Dios" escuché susurrar a Alice con un hilo de voz. Estaba petrificada en su lugar, sin atreverse a girar y corroborar que efectivamente Edward estaba a su espalda. Me miró suplicante, como si yo pudiera abrir un agujero en el suelo y permitir que la tierra la tragara. Lo único que pude hacer fue darle una sonrisa complaciente y encogerme de hombros.

Lentamente, Alice se dio vuelta y se enfrentó de lleno con la mirada divertida y la sonrisa de Edward, que se alzaba alto y fabuloso ante ella. Aún la mañana no hacía mella en la belleza de su rostro.

"Hola" saludó Edward alegremente. "Soy Edward Cullen".

"¡Oh mi Dios!" exclamó Alice horrorizada. Pude ver la expresión de auténtico pánico en su rostro.

"_Oh mi Dios_ es un extraño nombre para un muchacha tan pequeña" señaló Edward.

Intervine rápidamente para evitar que Alice siguiera avergonzándose.

"Edward, ella es Alice Brandon, mi mejor amiga".

"Mucho gusto en conocerte" dijo Edward con sencillez.

Fue la primera vez desde que conozco a Alice que la encontré sin palabras.

Edward decidió entonces ahorrarnos a todos más momentos incómodos, aunque noté que en realidad él estaba visiblemente divertido con la situación.

"Creo que iré a mi cuarto a bañarme antes de salir para el estudio" declaró moviéndose hacia la puerta. "¿Alice nos acompañará hoy a la grabación?" preguntó. Noté que hablaba conmigo en lugar de hacerlo directamente con ella. Evidentemente, temía que Alice no encontrara palabras para responderle.

"Claro. ¿Por qué no?" respondí.

"De acuerdo" dijo Edward. "Nos vemos en dos horas en el lobby. ¿Vamos en tu auto?".

Asentí con la cabeza y Edward sonrió. Antes de marcharse se detuvo junto a mi y depositó un rápido beso en mi mejilla, mirándome intensamente a los ojos. Luego giró y agregó: "Las dejo para que se pongan al día. Fue un placer conocerte Alice". Y finalmente salió por la puerta.

Giré para mirar a Alice y noté la expresión desfigurada de su rostro. Nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento demasiado largo hasta que finalmente algo se encendió en su cabeza y los gritos no tardaron en llegar.

"¡Oh mi Dios, Bella! ¡Era Edward Cullen!".

"Mmm. Si, lo se" respondí no muy segura de qué decir.

"¡En tu cuarto!" agregó. Asentí con la cabeza.

"¡A las seis de la mañana!" añadió. Volví a asentir.

"¿Te estás acostando con él?" preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué?" era mi turno para estar horrorizada. "¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!".

"Estaba en tu cuarto, a las seis de la mañana, y ambos tienen ojeras de visible cansancio y el cabello alborotado" dijo sin aspavientos.

"¡Alice!" exclamé espantada. "Edward y yo hemos estado trabajando hasta tarde cada noche en el proyecto. Y anoche nos quedamos dormidos mientras ensayábamos el guión".

Alice me miraba inquisitivamente golpeteando el suelo con su piecito.

"Vestidos. Sobre la cama aun hecha" agregué.

Durante otro momento demasiado extenso, Alice continuó mirándome a través de ojos como hendijas y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como analizando si creía en mis palabras.

"Realmente, Alice. ¿Crees que no te diría si estuviera acostándome con Edward _extremadamente hermoso_ Cullen?" dije divertida.

Ante mi exclamación, Alice finalmente sonrió y su postura se relajó evidentemente.

"Lo siento, Bella. Es verdad. Olvidé que no sabes mentir" exclamó Alice.

"Ahora, ¿vas a saludarme como corresponde o vas a seguir gritándome?" le pregunté.

Alice no tardó más de un segundo en abrazarme cariñosamente. Siempre que nos volvíamos a ver me percataba de cuanto la había extrañado. Era increíblemente reconfortante estar con ella y sentir el suave aroma de su cabello. Me recordaba intensamente a mi hogar, al aire límpido y húmedo de Forks y al calor de mi propia casa.

"Te extrañé" me dijo sonriendo cuando se separó de mi.

"Yo también" le confesé.

Nos movimos hacia mi cama y nos sentamos una junto a la otra, mientras sosteníamos nuestras manos, como si el contacto hiciera más real nuestra cercanía. Hablamos durante largo rato sobre las cosas que no habíamos compartido durante mi ausencia, sobre la vida en Forks y sobre nuestras familias y amigos. Finalmente, Alice decidió regresar al tema que la había traído aquí.

"Supongo que imaginas mi sorpresa cuando anoche, viendo Entertainment Weekly, veo tu rostro junto al de Edward Cullen" dijo divertida. "¡Y luego escucho al presentador decir que eres la protagonista de tu propia película! ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? Nunca en tu vida fuiste una gran actriz, Bells. Ni siquiera puedes mentir con credibilidad".

Me reí ante su comentario. "La verdad Alice, no tengo la menor idea". Mi respuesta fue totalmente sincera. "Lo único que sé es que cuando Peter me pidió que hiciera una escena con Edward, meramente a modo de demostración, algo se inició dentro de mi. En el mismo instante en que Edward me miró a los ojos ya no pude verlo a él, sino a Azrael. Y de pronto ya no estaba en el estudio rodeada de gente, sino en el interior de mi libro, en el medio de la escena. Fue como si Noel poseyera mi cuerpo".

"Noel no necesita poseerte" aclaró Alice. "Tu siempre has sido Noel".

"Si, pero esto es distinto" le dije. "Cuando estamos por comenzar una escena y Edward me mira, es como si me transportara y perdiera control sobre mi propio cuerpo y mente. Es como si me transformara en ella. Es como estar en mi historia. Es fascinante e irreal, como nada que te hayas imaginado antes. Pasé gran parte de mi vida ideando y escribiendo este libro. Pero estar dentro de él, realmente estar viviéndolo… No hay forma de expresarte lo que siento en esos momentos".

"Guau" fue todo lo que pudo agregar Alice. "¿Y así nada más te convertiste en actriz?"

"En realidad fueron Peter y Edward los que me indujeron a aceptar, aduciendo que iban a renunciar si yo no aceptaba protagonizar la película. No podía perderlos a ambos…" respondí.

"Perdona que te diga esto, pero creí que estabas furiosa porque el estudio te obligaba a trabajar con Edward Cullen" inquirió Alice. "Ahora no sólo lo encuentro durmiendo en tu habitación, sino que además pareces fascinada con el prospecto de él en tu película"

"No se como explicar esto tampoco, Alice. Al principio, estaba segura de que Edward no serviría para el papel" señalé.

"Todos los que leímos tu libro seguimos pensando lo mismo" indicó Alice. "Por más bello que me parezca Edward, nada en él me hace pensar ni ligeramente en tu Azrael. Y creeme, le he dado a tu Azrael muchos más pensamientos de los que me gustaría confesar".

Me reí por lo bajo. Mi Azrael había despertado las fantasías de muchas otras mujeres, además de las mías.

"Lo cierto Alice es que aún hoy, cuando lo miro, sigo pensando lo mismo" le confesé. "Incluso las primeras veces que lo vi actuar me pareció una horrible elección. Pero luego…" mi voz se perdió mientras mi recuerdo se disparaba hacia ese primer día, esa primer escena juntos, y el modo en que Edward me miró a través de los ojos de Azrael.

"¿Pero luego qué?" me instó Alice.

"Luego tuvimos esa escena juntos y todo cambió. Mi perspectiva cambió. Al mirarlo ese día lo único que pude ver fue a Azrael" le revelé. "Ahora, no hay forma en que pueda pensar en Azrael sin imaginarme a Edward".

Alice me miró perpleja. "¿Quieres decir que ese fantástico Azrael que concebiste desde hace más años de los que puedo recordar; ese del cual llenaste tu cuarto de dibujos y al cual hiciste protagonista de todas tus fantasías, ahora es Edward Cullen?".

"Algo así" dije mientras sentía que me sonrojaba intensamente. "Lo entenderás cuando lo veas en escena. Verás lo mismo que vi yo y que, afortunadamente, será lo que verán mis fans. Te ocurrirá como a mi y como a Peter. En el momento que lo vimos en escena, ya no pudimos concebir que nadie más hiciera el papel".

El rostro de Alice era la imagen misma del desconcierto. Aproveché la oportunidad para evadirme de sus manos y levantarme de la cama.

"Voy a tomar un baño, ¿de acuerdo?" le dije suavemente. "En menos de una hora necesito estar en el estudio. Hoy comienzan las grabaciones. Vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad?".

Alice pareció distraída. "¿Qué? Oh, claro. Iré contigo" me contestó, pero conocía sus expresiones lo suficiente como para saber que estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Sopesé las opciones sabiendo que una Alice tan profundamente en pensamiento siempre era una cosa peligrosa para mi. Pero finalmente decidí que era muy temprano para hacer conjeturas y me dirigí hacia el baño.

El agua tibia de la ducha se sintió reconfortante sobre mi piel, como un bálsamo frente a las emociones que me embargaban: la llegada de Alice, nuestra conversación y el hecho de que en unas horas estaría oficialmente filmando mi película, y no como autora, sino como actriz.

"¿Bella?" la voz de Alice inundó el baño cuando sentí la puerta abrirse.

"¿Si?" le respondí a través de la cortina. Estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de comportamiento de Alice. Sabía que muchas veces su curiosidad ganaba en detrimento de su buen juicio.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" inquirió.

"Claro"

"¿Cómo es él?" dijo. No comprendí su pregunta.

"Quiero decir, ¿qué te parece Edward? Como persona, me refiero. El verdadero Edward" se explicó.

Me detuve un momento a pensar. "Bueno, es extremadamente agradable y divertido. Me gusta pasar el tiempo con él porque siempre me hace sonreír. Además es una persona simple y auténtica, especialmente cuando está fuera del foco de la prensa y los fans y puede ser él mismo" repliqué.

"Y es extremadamente hermoso" agregó Alice.

"Eso es más que obvio" le respondí.

El silencio volvió a llenar el recinto y por un instante pensé que Alice había salido. Pero entonces su voz me llegó nuevamente desde el otro lado de la cortina.

"Nunca respondiste mi pregunta" indicó.

"¿Qué pregunta?" inquirí.

"¿Estás enamorada de él?" dijo con un hilo de voz.

"¡Alice!" chillé desde detrás de la cortina. Apagué el agua, me envolví con una toalla y abrí la cortina. Mi amiga estaba sentada en el borde del inodoro, mirándome con ojos de cachorro. Conocía esa mirada demasiado bien como para dejarme engañar por ella.

"Alice, Edward es mi compañero de trabajo y el protagonista de mi película" le aclaré.

"Eso no implica que no puedas estar enamorada de él" aseguró.

"Voy a hacer de cuenta de que no escuché eso" le respondí enervada.

"Bella, te conozco desde que tengo uso de razón. Puedo leer hasta el más mínimo de tus gestos" dijo Alice con vehemencia. "No necesito de ti para darme cuenta de que la tensión sexual entre tu y Edward podía cortarse con una tijera. El modo en que se miraban cuando besó tu mejilla fue suficiente indicativo"

"Alice, no seas ridícula. Edward y yo trabajamos juntos y disfrutamos hacerlo. Tal vez salgamos de esta experiencia siendo amigos. Pero eso es todo" le aseguré. "Cualquier tensión sexual que puedas haber creído percibir, te aseguro que no es más que la puede generar nuestra condición de pareja en la película".

"¡Y un demonio!" gritó Alice. La sorpresa que me causó su reacción hizo que trastabillara y casi cayera sentada nuevamente en la ducha.

"¡Isabella Marie Swan no te atrevas a mentirme!" chilló. "Te conozco demasiado como para creerte"

"No estoy mintiendo Alice" le aseguré.

"No soy ciega, Bella" me dijo con fiereza. "Puedo ver que dos personas sienten algo más que amistad cuando lo veo".

"Vamos, Alice. Tu misma lo dijiste. Es Edward Cullen. Aún cuando yo te dijera que siento algo por él, ¿cómo podría él estar interesado en mi? Todas las mujeres del planeta lo desean. Tendría que estar loco para querer algo conmigo" razoné.

"Entonces, es evidente que necesitamos conseguirle ayuda profesional" insistió Alice. "Vi la forma en que te miraba, Bella. Nada más lejos de la indiferencia".

"Alice, te voy a decir esto con toda la honestidad posible" le dije mirándola a los ojos. "Edward es imposiblemente hermoso y, además, sencillamente encantador. No hay forma de negar eso o de mentirte diciendo que no me agrada. Pero amarlo, es una cosa completamente distinta. Lo que ocurre aquí es que las líneas entre la ficción y la realidad de alguna manera se están mezclando. Y lo que siento por él en escena, cuando lo miro y veo a Azrael, de alguna manera se está colando a nuestra relación fuera de la pantalla. Eso es todo".

Alice me miró y supe que no la había convencido. "Yo también voy a ser lo más sincera posible" me respondió mirándome a los ojos. "Y luego voy a dejar el tema hasta que sea el momento de decirte _te lo dije,_ como siempre"

Alice se removió del inodoro y se paró frente a mi, mirándome desde su corta estatura. "Te conozco, Bella Swan. He estado contigo en todos los períodos de tu vida, incluso en los románticos. Como cuando Mike te invitó a salir en noveno año y casi tienes convulsiones del espanto que te causó. O cuando creíste que estabas enamorada de Jacob para darte cuenta después de que no había nada más que amistad. Luego, cuando te enamoraste de James, le diste tu virginidad y te destrozó el corazón dejándote por esa bruja de Victoria. Y finalmente, cuando un día llegaste con los ojos brillantes para anunciarme que estabas escribiendo un libro y me contaste todo sobre Azrael".

"Puedo ver en el modo que miras a Edward ese mismo resplandor que cuando creaste a Azrael, tu supuesto amante perfecto. Y no soy tan idiota como para no ver que Edward corresponde también. Puede que ahora estés confundida, que pienses que es todo producto de la fascinación que te produce estar en la película con él. Puede que creas que la atracción es sólo producto del hecho de que él interpreta a Azrael. Pero Edward no es Azrael, y tu lo sabes. Hay algo más en esto que sólo la ficción. El tiempo me dará la razón, Bella. Y una vez más voy a tener que decirte _te lo dije_ cuando llegue el momento"

Dando media vuelta, Alice me dejó sola en el baño y con mis pensamientos.


	14. Chapter 13: La última escena

Capítulo 13: La última escena

Haber llegado al último día de filmación me pareció irreal.

Los cuatro meses programados para las grabaciones pasaron ante mi casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Contrariamente a lo que había esperado, el trabajo me resultó relajado y hasta placentero, mucho de lo cual tuvo que ver con el acierto que significó contar con Peter y Edward a mi lado.

Antes del comienzo de la filmación, tanto Peter como Edward me aseguraron que harían todo lo posible para alivianarme el proceso y ayudarme, siendo ambos extremadamente pacientes con mi inexperiencia.

Sin embargo, y contra todos los pronósticos, su profesada paciencia nunca fue de hecho necesaria. Asombrosamente, las escenas fluyeron casi naturalmente y la necesidad de repetirlas fue mayormente una excepción. Asumí que eso se debía a que la mayoría de mis escenas implicaban también a Edward y, como cada vez que nos plantábamos uno frente a otro ante la cámara, mi cuerpo parecía responder a su propio antojo y llevar adelante la escena sin que mi conciencia tuviera que ver en el proceso.

Nunca me había percatado a ciencia cierta del intenso trabajo que esta película demandaría tanto para Edward como para mi. Estábamos implicados en todas las escenas de esta historia y, por ende, casi no contemplábamos tiempos de descanso durante el día.

El grueso de las horas se nos iban entre los cambios de maquillaje y vestuario, la mudanza entre locaciones y los largos momentos previos a un escena.

Siempre que había una ventana de oportunidad, Edward y yo nos colábamos a algún camarín o trailer disponible para relajarnos durante un rato. Habíamos adoptado una rutina sencilla y placentera, en la que encontrábamos sosiego al cansancio y al estrés diario al que estábamos sometidos.

Mucho de nuestro tiempo libre, entre toma y toma, se nos iba platicando acerca de la vida en general, de nuestra niñez, nuestras familias, el camino que nos había llevado adonde estábamos y las esperanzas del futuro. Otras veces, los tópicos eran mucho más simples, implicando básicamente nuestro gusto por la música, el cine y la literatura.

A veces, sencillamente nos escondíamos juntos un rato para descansar, durmiendo uno junto al otro en algún lugar que nos ofreciera algún tipo de comodidad.

Cuando las largas jornadas terminaban, Edward y yo volvíamos al hotel, alternando su auto o el mío, en un afán de desorientar a la prensa que nos perseguía constantemente.

Muchas veces cenábamos juntos en alguna pizzería o restaurante pequeño, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibidos posible, escapando del hotel cuando nadie podía vernos para colarnos por las calles. No siempre podíamos evadirnos, pero cuando lo lográbamos nos sentíamos excitados como niños ante el prospecto de la libertad.

Con el avance de la filmación y el eco publicitario de la misma, mi rostro y mi nombre se habían vuelto casi tan conocidos como los de Edward. Y, por supuesto, el rumor de nuestro romance no tardó en expandirse. Sin embargo, Edward y yo nunca hablamos al respecto del tema. Preferimos ignorarlo educadamente, dado que de todos modos sabíamos que no era cierto.

Algunas noches Edward dormía en mi habitación, cuando la madrugada nos encontraba aún estudiando nuestras líneas y el sueño nos vencía. La visión de Edward en mi cama siempre me producía una punzada en el pecho. Era un sentimiento extrañamente agridulce. De alguna manera, la dulzura que me generaba la imagen de su rostro cuando descansaba apaciblemente junto a mi se mezclaban con una sensación amarga que aún no había podido definir.

Y todas las mañanas, independientemente de dónde durmiéramos esa noche, Edward me esperaba en el lobby del hotel para ir al estudio. Era como si comenzar los días juntos generara otro estado de ánimo en ambos. Era un ritual que nunca habíamos establecido formalmente, pero que ninguno se atrevía a dejar de respetar.

Esa mañana Edward estaba esperándome como siempre. Era nuestro último día de filmación y algo dentro de mi me indicaba que habría muchas cosas en las que pensar ahora que el ciclo llegaba a su fin. Pero, de alguna manera, no encontraba la forma de concentrarme en el prospecto del futuro que me traería el mañana. No, en ese momento estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que el destino me depararía hoy.

El último día de grabación implicaba también la última escena. Y la última escena que nos aguardaba era la escena que yo más temía.

Edward no había dormido en mi cama esa noche. Extrañamente el sueño me había llegado a mi primero y él, caballero como era, había tomado la oportunidad de retirarse.

Cuando me desperté, la sensación de la cama vacía me generó un nudo en el estómago que no pude describir. Pero la hice a un lado con vehemencia ante la perspectiva de lo que tendríamos que afrontar ese día.

Bañada y lista, bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con él. Me sonrió, como siempre, en el mismo momento en que me divisó a través de las puertas del ascensor. Pero hubo algo en su sonrisa que me pareció diferente esa mañana, como si de alguna manera el gesto no alcanzara sus ojos.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunté, posando mi mano en su antebrazo en un gesto de intencionado comfort.

"Si, claro" me dijo, pero el tono de su voz no me indicó lo mismo. Posó su mano sobre la mía, como si quisiera dejarla allí más tiempo. Finalmente, me invitó a partir.

Ese día fuimos en su auto. Durante el viaje ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra. Y a diferencia de nuestra dinámica habitual, el silencio no fue cómodo, sino cargado de suspiros y premoniciones. En mi interior sentía que algo estaba a punto de pasar; algo decisivo y definitorio.

"¿Estás nerviosa?" su cálida voz inundó el espacio del automóvil y me produjo un sobresalto.

"Si, por supuesto" le respondí.

Buscó mis ojos con sus ojos verdes. "No lo estés. Todo saldrá bien" me aseguró con una débil sonrisa en los labios.

"Es fácil para ti decirlo" le contesté. "No vas a ser tu el que esté expuesto".

Rió suavemente, de un modo poco creíble. "Creeme que voy a estar expuesto también, pero de otra manera".

No quise pensar demasiado en las implicancias de su frase. Dejé que el silencio se colara de nuevo entre nosotros, oprimiendo cualquier otro tipo de emoción demasiado rápido.

"Tengo que decirte algo" dijo Edward de pronto.

Al ver que no continuaba le sonreí un poco para darle coraje.

Inhalando profundamente, siguió: "Esta noche me marcho".

Fue una frase sencilla. Corta y al punto. No hubo ninguna inflexión en su voz que indicara ningún tipo de sentimiento al decirla. Fue sólo eso: una frase.

Sin embargo, sentí que la visión se me nublaba de pronto y todo frente a mi se llenaba de puntos de colores. Y mi garganta extrañamente se comprimió, obstaculizando la circulación de aire.

Al ver que yo no emitía ninguna reacción, Edward prosiguió: "Debo estar mañana en Vancouver. Me están aguardando de la producción de mi próxima película".

El rostro de Edward se giró hacia mi y a pesar de mi ceguera parcial pude ver el brillo triste de sus ojos. "Mi agente me llamó anoche".

Quise decirle muchas cosas. Quise expresarle en palabras lo que sentía en ese momento. Pero me detuve. Un pequeño resquicio de conciencia me hizo darme cuenta de que nada de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante tenía razón de ser. Ni la sensación de que algo se rompía en mi interior, ni el sentimiento de estar siendo abandonada ni el temor de que me olvidara.

Edward y yo éramos apenas amigos y, tal vez, ni siquiera eso. Habíamos compartido cuatro meses de intenso trabajo codo a codo y, durante ese lapso, habíamos tenido una conexión. Pero era sólo lógico pensar que era algo temporario.

Para mi era nuevo, pero para él era algo de todos los días. En su profesión constantemente tenía que relacionarse e interactuar con gente nueva, crear lazos y después dejarlos ir tan sencillamente como los había construido. Era su forma de vida.

Yo no tenía nada que reclamar ni ninguna demanda que hacer. Nada me daba derecho a eso. Nada me daba derecho a pedir explicaciones o cuestionar sus decisiones. Yo era sólo una compañera de trabajo temporaria, alguien con quién le había tocado transitar este proyecto. Nada más.

Supe que no podía hacerle reproches. No quería decir que Edward no sintiera ningún tipo de afecto por mi, porque yo sabía que había algún tipo de cariño en el modo en que nos tratábamos diariamente. Pero también sabía que eso era todo lo que podía esperar: el afecto sereno de una relación destinada a terminar en algún momento.

De repente, me sentí una tonta. ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta? ¿Cómo pude obviar el hecho de que, en algún momento, esta burbuja que habíamos construido terminaría por explotar? ¿Cómo no preví que llegado el final de la grabación llegaría también el final de Edward y Bella?

"Oh" fue todo lo que pude decir. Temí que de intentar decir algo más sería incapaz de contener el llanto que amenazaba con sobrecogerme.

Edward no dijo nada más. Yo tampoco. El silencio tenso nos rodeó, tratando de ahogarnos, hasta que llegamos al estudio y nos bajamos del auto para ir a nuestros respectivos camarines. Ni siquiera fuimos capaces de volver a mirarnos antes de separarnos.

Apenas la puerta de mi cuarto se cerró detrás de mi, tomé mi celular y llamé a la única persona que podría entender.

"¿Bella?" la voz aguda y preocupada de mi amiga me respondió del otro lado.

Me tomé un momento para calmarme, para dejar que ese sonido familiar me trajera alguna calma.

"Puedes decirlo ya, Alice" le dije.

"¿Te lo dije?" murmuró dubitativa.

Enseguida un sollozo se me escapó de la garganta, imposible de detener.

"¡Oh, Bella!" el tono de Alice estaba cargado de tristeza. "Cariño, cómo quisiera haber estado equivocada".

Sollocé un momento más mientras mi amiga me susurraba palabras de aliento desde el otro lado de la línea. Solo cuando mi llanto comenzó a menguar, se atrevió a preguntar qué ocurría.

"Edward se va, Alice" le dije en un susurro. "Esta noche se va a Vancouver para filmar otra película".

"Bella, eso era lo esperable. Lo lógico" me indicó.

"Lo sé. Es solo que nunca había pensado en el después, en el futuro. Estaba demasiado absorbida por el presente" le contesté. "Ahora se va y no se si volveré a verlo. Y no sé qué estoy sintiendo por él. Y no sé si significo algo para él".

Las palabras me brotaban de la boca como una catarata incontenible, atropellándose unas a otras sin sentido ni coherencia ni orden.

"Alice, estoy tan confundida" repliqué.

"Bella, cariño, creo que tendrías que decírselo" me respondió Alice. "Dile lo que sientes, lo que significa para ti"

"¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que me pasa. Y además, no tengo ningún derecho a hacerlo. Tendría que haberlo sabido, que algún día esto terminaría y Edward se iría para hacer una próxima película. Para conocer otra gente. Para besar otras mujeres". Esto último me produjo una punzada de dolor indescriptible en el pecho.

"Lo siento Bella" Alice parecía no saber como tranquilizarme ni qué palabras decir.

"Escucha" dijo de repente. "Voy a tomar el auto ahora y esta noche prometo estar a tu lado. Pero quiero que pienses seriamente lo que voy a decirte: habla con Edward. No tienes nada que perder. Si de todos modos no vas a verlo más, bien puedes decirle lo que sientes. No le hagas reproches ni pidas explicaciones. Solo dile que vas a extrañarlo, que quisieras no perderlo y espera su reacción".

"De acuerdo" le contesté. Sentí otro sollozo atravesado en la garganta cuando pensé en el vacío que me generaría su ausencia.

"¿Vas a verlo ahora?" me preguntó.

"Si, tenemos que grabar la última escena" respondí y entonces lo recordé. "Oh, Dios. No sé como voy a encontrar el valor para hacerlo".

"¿Qué escena es esa?" quiso saber Alice.

"Es la escena de amor"

"¿Qué escena de amor?" siguió inquiriendo. Evidentemente no me había comprendido.

"_LA_ escena de amor, Alice"

"Oh Dios" fue todo lo que escuché desde el otro lado.

"Lo se" comenté.

"Tomalo con calma Bella. Estoy segura de que todo estará bien. Habla con Edward y te veré esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?" me dijo Alice dulcemente.

"De acuerdo" respondí. "Gracias Alice. Eres la mejor amiga que existe".

Escuché su risa musical del otro lado justo antes de que cortara la conversación. En ese momento la maquilladora tocó a mi puerta y un minuto después estaba demasiado embotada por el olor de las bases y sombras como para poder pensar en nada.

Entre al estudio de grabación una hora después. Peter estaba trabajando con varios técnicos mientras instalaban las cámaras alrededor del set que habían armado en el centro. Era la escenografía del cuarto que pertenecía a Noel. La habíamos utilizado ya varias veces, cuando grabábamos las tomas en donde Azrael velaba el sueño de Noel, mirándola en la oscuridad. Un estremecimiento me corrió por el cuerpo al recordar lo que se había sentido tener la mirada helada de Edward sobre mi durante toda esa escena, estudiándome y analizándome silenciosamente.

Peter me divisó en ese momento y se acercó a saludarme, plantado un afectivo beso en mi mejilla. Estaba emocionado y entusiasmado de estar filmando nuestra última escena, como pude adivinar por el brillo en sus ojos. Para él no era el final, sino el comienzo de una nueva etapa. No tuve el coraje de desilusionarlo, por lo que le sonreí brevemente.

"¿Estás lista?" me preguntó.

Asentí lentamente. _Todo lo lista que puedo estar_, pensé para mi misma. Vestuario y maquillaje ya estaban listos. Lo único que aún no estaba preparado era mi mente.

"No estés nerviosa" dijo Peter. "Esto es mucho más sencillo de lo que imaginas"

En ese momento la puerta del estudio se abrió y Edward ingresó. No pude evitar girar para mirarlo. Aún después de cuatro meses no me había acostumbrado a verlo en su papel de Azrael. Era imponente e imposiblemente hermoso.

A través de la habitación nuestros ojos se encontraron, mis marrones naturales y sus dorados falsos. Aún con los lentes de contacto puestos pude vislumbrar ese brillo que siempre tenía su mirada cuando estábamos a punto de comenzar una escena. Y a la vez, me pareció que había en ellos una gran tristeza.

"Acércate Edward" dijo Peter entusiasmado. "Quiero comentarles un par de detalles sobre la escena".

Edward caminó hasta estar parado junto a mi. Noté que me miraba de reojo, sin atreverse a mirarme de lleno. Me pregunté si sería por la conversación que habíamos tenido o por la escena que estábamos a punto de rodar.

"De acuerdo" dijo Peter mirándonos a ambos con evidente orgullo. "Esta es nuestra última escena. Debo confesarles que estoy extremadamente nervioso y ansioso a la vez. No puedo creer que esto esté llegando a su fin y, aunque me entristece un poco, tampoco puedo esperar a ver el resultado final. Ambos han hecho un trabajo estupendo y estoy convencido de que esta película será un éxito".

"Ahora, dejé esta escena para el final porque creo que es especial. Supongo que ambos estarán de acuerdo conmigo. Pero también se que puede ser un tanto incómoda, sobre todo para Bella que es una principiante. Por eso hemos establecido todas las cámaras fijas alrededor del set, excepto por la única cámara móvil que estaré operando yo. No habrá nadie más en la sala. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer para darles un poco de comodidad"

Peter se movió a través del set y nos indicó en movimientos rápidos qué esperaba de nosotros. Finalmente se acomodó detrás de la cámara y nos miró por última vez antes de empezar a rodar.

"Vamos a hacer la escena una vez completa. Según el resultado, veremos si es necesario repetirla o no. Y luego tal vez necesitemos hacer algún plano especial. ¿De acuerdo?".

Tanto Edward como yo asentimos, y nos marchamos para ocupar nuestros lugares. Nos acomodamos del otro lado de la puerta falsa de la habitación, escondidos de la cámara de Peter, esperando que nos llamara a escena.

Estábamos muy juntos uno al otro, y su aroma me inundaba los sentidos de un modo extraño. ¿Cómo era que nunca antes me había percatado del modo sensual en que su cuerpo llamaba al mío? Casi podía sentir todos mis nervios en llamas ante la proximidad de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo había fallado en ver la forma en que deseaba a Edward hasta con la última fibra de mi ser?

"No estés nerviosa" me dijo Edward suavemente, y me acarició la mejilla lentamente.

"No lo estoy" le repliqué, y supe que era completamente cierto.

"Estás temblando" me indicó.

"No son nervios" le respondí. "Ansiedad, o anticipación tal vez"

Edward me miró en silencio, pasando su dedo por mi mandíbula. Contuve un escalofrío que me corrió por la columna.

"Cuando Peter diga _Acción_ va a volver a ocurrir, ¿verdad?" susurró finalmente.

"Si, vamos a volver a perder la noción de quiénes somos y de nuestros propios cuerpos. Me pregunto qué pasará" confesé.

"No lo sé" contestó Edward.

"Yo tampoco" mi voz era apenas un murmullo. "Y me asusta".

Edward se inclinó levemente sobre mi. Por un momento pensé que iba a besarme, pero en lugar de eso llevó la calidez de su boca hasta mi oído. Un gemido se me escapó de entre los labios sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.

"No temas" su aliento contra mi cuello me estremeció. "Dejémonos llevar libremente".

En ese momento la voz áspera de Peter nos reclamó y Edward me levantó en sus brazos para cruzar el falso umbral rumbo a lo incierto.


	15. Chapter 14: Todas las frutas prohibidas

Capítulo 14: Todas las frutas prohibidas

"_As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down"_

_David Bowie_

Azrael ingresó a la habitación con Noel acurrucada en sus brazos, el rostro de la mujer oculto contra su pecho y sus pequeñas manos apretando con fuerza el material de su camisa.

Un segundo. Eso es todo lo que hubiera necesitado Basil para completar su plan y lograr que finalmente Noel muriera en sus manos. Un segundo hubiera sido lo necesario para que la mujer que ahora sostenía sucumbiera a la muerte. Así de pequeño era el margen de error en esta misión.

Por un momento, Azrael pensó que realmente la había perdido. Pero la aprensión que corría por sus venas ante la posibilidad de la llegada inminente de su final había hecho que actuara de manera más veloz y más precisa que de costumbre, logrando arrebatar a Noel de las manos de su enemigo.

Noel sabía lo que había pasado. Era consciente de lo cerca que la muerte la había rozado esta vez. Azrael podía leerlo en su mente y en el modo desesperado en que se aferraba a su camisa, como si ese simple hecho pudiera hacerla sentirse segura.

Azrael la depositó lentamente en su cama, pero Noel no quiso desprenderse de él.

"No" pidió con un hilo de voz. "Por favor, no me dejes sola"

"No voy a ningún lado" le respondió Azrael, obligándola a soltar la presa de sus dedos en su camisa con la fuerza de los suyos. "No voy a arriesgarme de nuevo. A partir de hoy, voy a estar a tu lado incluso mientras duermes".

Noel miró mientras Azrael tomaba sus manos pequeñas entre las suyas, y las depositaba suavemente a sus costados.

"Ahora, descansa" comandó, pero se mantuvo sentado a su lado en la cama.

Aunque Noel creía que el trauma de su casi inminente muerte sería suficiente para mantenerla en vela toda la noche, pronto el cansancio de la jornada cargada de emociones terminó por derrotarla.

Azrael miró mientras los párpados de Noel se volvieron demasiado pesados como para que ella pudiera mantenerlos abiertos, hasta que el movimiento rítmico de su respiración le indicó que finalmente el sueño la había reclamado. Pero aún así, no se movió de su lado.

Sentado junto a ella en la cama, Azrael la observó durante horas, percatándose del modo leve en que sus pestañas se movían mientras soñaba y como su boca se abría en una mueca que sólo podía indicar la más completa relajación. Sus sueños eran plácidos, dedujo, por el modo tranquilo en que su cuerpo se dejaba fundir con la cama, sus facciones tranquilas y serenas a la luz de la única lámpara en la habitación.

Perderla, se dijo Azrael, no era una opción. En el fondo de su mente sabía que no era sólo por las órdenes de su amo y por la misión que le había designado. Era también por él mismo.

Había algo poderoso en Noel, algo que lo llamaba con cada fibra de su frágil ser. Al principio, Azrael estaba convencido de que era el aroma de su piel y su cabello, el cual le inundaba los sentidos cada vez que estaba demasiado cerca de ella. O tal vez el sabor intoxicante de su piel que él solo había podido vislumbrar una vez. Pero había mucho más en lo que ella generaba en él que sólo el recuerdo de una fruta extinta miles de años atrás.

Noel lo retaba constantemente, poniendo en juego su cordura en cada momento. El modo en que desafiaba sus opiniones, con las facciones contraídas en un gesto de apasionamiento y certidumbre, hacía que algo en sus entrañas se retorciera dolorosamente. No había temor o inseguridades en su forma de expresarse, en el énfasis que ponía en sus palabras cuando sabía que tenía razón o en el modo salvaje y feroz en que lo miraba cuando ponía en jaque sus creencias milenarias.

Eran esos momentos, cuando Noel dejaba de lado su timidez y su inocencia, que Azrael notaba que algo en su interior se contorsionaba y se desataba, generando un calor desconocido que se esparcía por su cuerpo de un modo que era a la vez agradable y penetrante.

Era fascinante y extraño verla transformarse de ese modo, enderezando su espalda, alzando su pecho y levantando su mentón para mirarlo desde su pequeña estatura como si estuvieran al mismo nivel.

Una mujer. Eso era lo que Azrael veía cuando la miraba de ese modo. Una mujer y no una niña. Una mujer y no una muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse. Una mujer y no un objeto al que proteger.

Algo en su pecho se encendía entonces, y lo instaba a tocarla o reclamarla de alguna forma que desconocía, de un modo que no podía vislumbrar por lo primitivo y foráneo de su naturaleza.

Inconcientemente, sumido en sus cavilaciones, Azrael tomó un mechón del cabello castaño de Noel entre sus dedos, retorciéndolo con precisión, de ese modo que ya le resultaba tan familiar. El sedoso material se deslizó suavemente en su mano y Azrael se entretuvo mirando como desplegaba destellos rojizos cuando lo rotaba frente a la luz.

Antes de que pudiera percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, se encontró inclinado sobre Noel, hundiendo su rostro en el familiar y fascinante aroma de su pelo. Inhalando profundamente, dejó que el olor se le colara hasta la mente y le embotara los sentidos, dejando que cualquier otro pensamiento se le escurriera de la cabeza.

Con dolorosa lentitud, ladeó su mejilla y llevó su nariz al espacio detrás de la oreja de la mujer para luego descender suavemente por la curva de su mandíbula, permitiendo que el olor de Noel lo reclamara y encendiera sus entrañas.

El sonido de un dócil jadeo lo despertó del trance auto inducido. Levantó apenas el rostro del hueco del cuello de Noel para encontrarse con dos pupilas marrones que lo observaban con alterada expresión. Leyó el miedo y la vacilación en la mirada de la mujer. Pero lejos de detenerse, el modo en que las pupilas de Noel se oscurecían hizo que algo dentro de sí cortara los lazos que lo anclaban a la cordura.

Inclinándose aún más sobre ella, llevó su rostro de manera peligrosamente cercana al de ella, dejando que su nariz rozara suavemente sus labios entreabiertos de modo que su poderoso aliento le invadiera las fosas nasales.

Leyó el deseo y la fascinación en la mente de Noel, el modo en que nuevamente la mujer tomaba comando sobre su cuerpo, reprimiendo la timidez y las dudas de su pretendida inocencia.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar de algún modo, Noel levantó su cabeza de la cama y atacó su boca con sus labios. Por un instante, Azrael creyó que la sensación sería capaz de voltearlo. Pero pronto algo mucho más poderoso que su mente dominó la situación y sintió que sus propios labios buscaban los de Noel, moviéndose sobre los de ellas de un modo casi frenético.

La lengua de Noel rozando invitadora su labio inferior hizo que un gemido se escapara de su garganta y su boca se abriera para recibirla sin que mediara ninguna intención premeditada de hacerlo. El poderoso sabor de Noel invadió su interior en el momento en que sus lenguas se tocaron y la de ella juguetonamente se enredó con la de él.

La fruta prohibida. Miles de frutas prohibidas. Todas las frutas prohibidas que alguna vez existieron. Todos los aromas y todos los sabores, multiplicados cientos de veces de forma exponencial. Eso fue lo que Azrael encontró cuando permitió que su lengua se aventurara más allá de los labios de Noel y que delineara el contorno imposible de su paladar.

Presa de un estremecimiento desconocido y poderoso, Azrael se dejó caer sobre Noel, presionando su pecho contra el de ella, dejando que sus manos se hundieran con fiereza en su imposiblemente suave cabello, mientras su boca se unía a la de ella con fuerza renovada. Sintió el gemido de ella en las vibraciones de sus propios labios, a la vez que leyó en su mente la forma desgarradora en que su cuerpo procesaba la sensación de su peso sobre ella.

Abrumado por las sensaciones, Azrael se separó de Noel, abandonando conmocionado la fuente de su desconcierto. Le era extraño y desagradable no saber qué estaba ocurriendo con su cuerpo, el hecho de que su mente fuera excluida de la ecuación y de que no estuviera en control de sus propios movimientos.

Sentado junto a ella, Azrael observó a Noel, su cabello castaño desparramado sobre la almohada y sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. La abrumadora necesidad de reclamarla se hizo más potente, dejándolo a la vez paralizado y con la sensación de estar incompleto.

Aún el poderoso efecto de sus labios le sabía a poco. Había mucho más que necesitaba hacer, pero no estaba seguro de qué era. Saberse incompleto e ignorante era un sentimiento nuevo y poco placentero, e hizo que de pronto se sintiera humano como nunca en su existencia.

Noel pudo leer la incertidumbre y la necesidad en el rostro de Azrael, en el modo en que la miraba como si quisiera desnudarla sin saberlo y en como sus manos se estrujaban en puños sin saber dónde colocarlas. Adivinando la confusión que lo embargaba, Noel decidió tomar la iniciativa, haciendo uso de un valor recién descubierto.

Lentamente, Noel se irguió en la cama hasta quedar sentada, su rostro casi sobre el pecho de Azrael. Mirándolo directamente a sus ojos como pidiendo permiso, movió sus pequeñas manos hasta su camisa y comenzó a liberar los botones uno a uno con delicadeza. Hizo todo en movimientos pausados y precisos, temerosa de que en algún momento Azrael la rechazara.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, Azrael se quedó paralizado mientras ella terminaba de desabotonar su camisa y la deslizaba perezosamente por sus hombros hasta dejar su pecho expuesto.

Con igual cuidado, Noel lo miró a los ojos y permitió que sus manos acariciaran su torso, desde el nacimiento de su abdomen hasta sus clavículas, con deliberada lentitud. Y luego depositó su boca sobre su pecho, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos sobre la piel marmórea de Azrael.

Noel llevó sus manos delicadamente desde sus hombros y por sus brazos, hasta que finalmente tomó sus manos en las suyas. Mirándolo firmemente a los ojos, deslizó las palmas de Azrael hasta que éstas tocaron sus piernas, justo sobre las rodillas, donde su vestido terminaba y dejaba expuesta su piel.

Las manos de Noel temblaban de anticipación cuando guiaban las de Azrael desde sus rodillas hasta sus muslos, y luego suavemente hasta su cintura, pasando delicadamente por sus caderas. El vestido blanco que la cubría se estrujó sobre sus muñecas y se levantó revelando la longitud de sus piernas.

Noel soltó entonces sus manos y esperó, mirándolo a los ojos e invitándolo a tomar el siguiente paso. Durante un momento que pareció demasiado largo, Azrael no se movió. Sus manos parecían de acero a los costados de su cintura y, sin embargo, no era frío lo que transmitían, sino una constante sensación de calor.

Finalmente, algo pareció activarse dentro de él y lentamente dejó que sus manos se elevaran por los costados de las costillas de la mujer, y luego se deslizaran sobre sus hombros para quitar la prenda del camino.

Dejando el vestido olvidado sobre la cama, Azrael contempló a la mujer delante de si. Muchas veces en su existencia había visto mujeres desnudas, o las había contemplado a través de los ojos de otros hombres. Pero nunca había comprendido ni experimentado esa fascinación reverencial que los humanos parecían sentir por la desnudez de una mujer.

Sin embargo, en ese momento y por primera vez, sintió que alguna parte de su mente empezaba a entender.

Ver a Noel desnuda frente a él, cubierta sólo por su ropa interior, no era como ver a cualquier otra mujer. Era diferente, devastador e intenso. No porque Noel fuera más bella o más atractiva que otras mujeres. Era simplemente porque era Noel. Y por alguna extraña razón que no podía aún comprender, todo en Noel lo llamaba.

No era sólo su aroma o su sabor, sino mucho más. Era el llamado de su piel, de su cuerpo y de su mente. Era todo lo que Noel significaba: la fragilidad y la ferocidad, la inocencia y la inteligencia, la rebelión y la simpleza.

Era un conjunto poderoso y apabullante, que no tenía que ver con solo atracción física o deseo carnal. Tenía que ver con lo que Noel despertaba en él: el deseo de protegerla, de comprender su modo de pensar, de compartir sus opiniones y de combatirla en sus desafíos.

Su cuerpo había sabido antes que él mismo lo que deseaba: poseerla, reclamarla y hacerla suya, para que nadie más tuviera ese derecho después que él.

Fue en ese momento en que comprendió, que se despertó en Azrael un aspecto de sí mismo que nunca había ejercitado más que frente a la ocasión de la batalla y ante la visión del enemigo.

Con un movimiento demasiado rápido para ser registrado por el ojo humano, Azrael se inclinó sobre la figura desnuda de Noel y la besó en los labios con fiereza, mientras sus manos se deslizaban imperiosamente sobre todas las partes expuestas de su piel.

En rápidos movimientos, sin nunca romper el beso intenso en el que se habían abandonado, removieron las ropas que aún se interponían entre sus pieles, hasta que ambos se encontraron completamente desnudos sobre el otro. El cuerpo enorme y fibroso de Azrael, su piel de porcelana helada, anidando perfectamente entre las piernas de Noel. Sus pechos rozándose y acariciándose con cada inhalación. Sus brazos enredados en un abrazo que todavía resultaba no ser lo suficientemente cercano.

Azrael separó sus labios lentamente de los de Noel y la miró a los ojos. Sentía su cuerpo tensarse en anticipación y deseo, esperando algo que aún no estaba seguro de saber cómo conseguir.

Durante su vida etérea Azrael había aprendido las formas del amor carnal humano. Sabía la teoría y la técnica por haberla escuchado y contemplado durante toda su existencia, pero nunca había experimentado ningún tipo de contacto carnal con ninguna otra criatura.

De repente, su propia piel le parecía demasiado ardiente, y aún sabiendo qué se esperaba de él no estaba seguro de ser capaz de llevarlo a cabo. Cada parte de la piel del cuerpo de Azrael parecía arder allí donde estaba en contacto con la de Noel.

Noel le sonrió con dulzura, y acarició su rostro marmóreo con sus delicados dedos, incitando un gemido sordo en el pecho de él. Con igual precisión y sutileza, Noel alzó sus caderas y dejó que su pelvis rozara la de Azrael en un movimiento de invitación.

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como si temiera que ella fuera a arrepentirse o desvanecerse bajo su peso, Azrael se acomodó precisamente entre sus piernas. Sintió el grito ahogado de Noel ante la anticipación de su gesto, justo un segundo antes de sucumbir al calor de sus entrañas y deslizarse con precisión dentro de ella.

Nada que hubiera escuchado en la mente de otro hombre, visto a través de otros ojos o aprendido en su inmortal existencia podría haberlo preparado para la sensación que le produjo su piel dentro de la piel de Noel.

De pronto, toda su sabiduría, conocimientos y poderes le parecieron vanos, superfluos e insignificantes frente al torrente de sensaciones y emociones que el simple contacto físico con esa mujer humana era capaz de generar.

Azrael comprendió que ni su poder ni todo el saber que había adquirido en su existencia eran suficientes para comprender ese sencillo acto. Ni su lógica ni su razonamiento tenían un papel en ese momento. Sólo su cuerpo, su piel y cada una de sus extensiones nerviosas. Era la expresión más pura del concepto del placer carnal, y no había nada en la ecuación excepto su cuerpo y el de Noel.

Azrael sintió que su mente se desconectaba y algo primitivo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, mientras su piel terminaba de asimilar las múltiples e indescriptibles sensaciones que lo recorrían. Se quedó paralizado, su piel aún ligada a la de Noel en lo más profundo de ella, a la vez que sus ojos se cerraban en éxtasis y un gruñido grave emanaba de su pecho.

La necesidad imperiosa de alcanzar una satisfacción desconocida hizo presa del cuerpo de Azrael. Con determinación desconocida, guiado por un propósito que le era aún ajeno, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, sintiendo en cada retirada el saber agridulce de la pérdida y en cada arremetida un nuevo placer que escalaba en su intensidad.

Fue la sensación del cuerpo de Noel vibrando bajo el suyo, el ritmo desacompasado de su pecho respirando dificultosamente y el gemido de sus labios, lo que trajo a Azrael de alguna manera de regreso al momento.

Azrael bajó sus ojos turbios de deseo y emociones descontroladas, para mirar a las pupilas húmedas de la mujer en cuyo cuerpo se había perdido. Vio el camino delgado que una lágrima había dibujado en una de sus mejillas y durante una fracción de segundo pensó que le estaba causando algún tipo de dolor.

Pero enseguida su mente entró en sintonía con la de Noel y lo que encontró en ella fue sólo el más absoluto éxtasis. Como para confirmar sus sospechas, Noel alzó su rostro hacia el de él y lo besó en los labios con toda la pasión que le permitía su humana fuerza.

Derrotado por el sabor de su boca y por las sensaciones cursando su cuerpo, Azrael se dejó perder en el momento. Enlazó su mente con la de ella de una manera en la que nunca se había conectado con ninguna otra criatura, hasta que tuvo la sensación de estar dentro de ella tanto en espíritu como en piel. La sensación de ligarse a ella en todos los aspectos fue abrumadora y desconcertante, pero empañada por el placer del acto en que se encontraban, sólo logro realzar su abandono.

Por primera vez en su existencia, Azrael sintió. No sólo se conectó con las emociones de un humano al punto de la manipulación. Sino que comprendió y experimentó, en su mente y en su carne, la más absoluta humanidad.

Pronto, toda cavilación o dejo de pensamiento quedó de lado y Azrael se encontró perdido en lo desconocido. Algo comenzó a forjarse en lo bajo de su abdomen. Una sensación nueva, poderosa y devastadora, anunciándose en sus entrañas. Aterrorizado por las perspectivas de esta nueva tormenta formándose en su interior, no pudo, sin embargo, prevenir a su cuerpo de perseguirla con todo el afán.

Contrario a su pensamiento lógico, sintió que sus miembros se contorsionaban ansiosos y su cuerpo embestía con más fiereza contra la piel delicada de Noel buscando liberación. Entre sus emociones mezcladas y la tensión de sus nervios, pudo percibir también las de ellas, arremolinadas e inquietas igual que las suyas.

De repente, su juicio se nubló, sintió que sus ojos se volvían hacia el interior de su cráneo y que su cuerpo se tensaba de forma antinatural. Y antes de que pudiera cavilar, un estallido tomó posesión de su cuerpo y el placer más absoluto inundó cada retícula de su conciencia y cada poro de su piel.

Ninguna fruta jamás supo más dulce, ningún poder más adictivo y ningún momento en su milenaria existencia más memorable que ese momento en la piel de Noel.

El cuerpo de Azrael se desplomó suavemente sobre la frágil anatomía de Noel, los latidos de ambos corazones desbocados al igual que sus respiraciones, sus ojos recobrando la visión después de la momentánea ceguera del placer.

Reposando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Noel, Azrael deslizó su gélida lengua por la piel de la mujer y la saboreó, buscando grabar en sus sentidos cada detalle de ese instante. Un regusto salado y un olor intenso invadieron su mente, y para siempre los catalogó como parte de ella y de esa intimidad compartida.

"Eso fue…" Noel no encontró palabras para describir sus sentimientos, su cuerpo aún convulsionando de placer bajo el peso de la anatomía perfecta de Azrael.

"Único" completó él, usando el adjetivo que le parecía adecuado pero insuficiente.

Azrael se irguió sobre sus antebrazos y la miró a los ojos, sus labios apenas separado milímetros de los de ella.

"Fue como hacer el amor con alguien haciendo el amor por primera vez" dijo Noel suavemente atreviéndose con timidez a deslizar sus dedos en la poderosa mandíbula de Azrael.

Azrael no dijo nada. Su mirada se intensificó y sus ojos se oscurecieron un tono. Noel movió su mano de su rostro, atemorizada, y a la vez, intrigada ante la silenciosa confesión de sus pupilas

"Necesito saber" manifestó Azrael. "¿Siempre es así?"

Noel pareció meditar un instante antes de responder. "No" le aseguró. "Siempre es diferente. Pero igualmente intenso".

El rostro de Azrael se contorsionó de un modo extraño.

"¿No fue intenso para ti?" quiso saber Noel.

"Demasiado" respondió.

"Y eso, ¿no es bueno?" preguntó Noel.

"Si. No. No lo sé" dijo Azrael indeciso. "Nunca tuve tantas impresiones y sensaciones cruzadas".

Noel sonrió un momento para sí misma. Levantó una mano para posarla sobre la mejilla de Azrael. Él pareció sobresaltarse ante el gesto, inseguro de cómo reaccionar ahora que la intimidad había concluido.

Sin embargo, Noel no se dejó engañar. Había visto las reacciones de su cuerpo. Y más aún, todavía podía sentir sus pieles ligadas en su zona más íntima, el simiente de su amante deslizándose entre ellos como un cáliz.

"Es abrumador que el cuerpo prime sobre la mente, ¿verdad?" dijo Noel.

Los ojos de Azrael se intensificaron un momento y su boca era apenas una línea. Era imposible leer algo en sus facciones.

Noel no se dejó amedrentar. Acariciando su mandíbula, siguió.

"Los sentidos tomaron control sobre tu mente. Y tu eres una criatura principalmente mental. De ahí tu incertidumbre"

Lentamente, Azrael asintió. "No me siento cómodo cuando mi raciocinio queda fuera de la ecuación. Impulsos primitivos y desconocidos parecen guiar mis acciones, y no me siento completamente a cargo de ellos. Es…desconcertante".

Noel sonrió con dulzura. "Esa es justamente la naturaleza del acto de hacer el amor".

"¿No la encuentras primitiva? ¿Animal?" quiso saber él.

Noel puso ambas manos en sus mejillas e inclinó el rostro de Azrael hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Luego cerró los ojos y dejó que el recuerdo de lo que acababan de compartir, el modo en que ella lo había sentido y percibido, le llenara la mente. Sabía que Azrael podría leerlo allí y, casi, experimentarlo con ella.

Para su sorpresa, y agrado, sintió que el cuerpo de Azrael respondía en su interior ante la intensidad del recuerdo.

"Dejarse llevar, abandonar la razón, entregarse a los instintos es lo que define la sexualidad" dijo Noel sin abrir los ojos. "Enlazar tu cuerpo con el de tu compañero hasta que no puedas distinguir donde uno culmina y el otro comienza. Permitir que tus sentidos se dilaten y expandan, y a la vez se repriman sólo al sabor, al aroma y al tacto de tu compañero".

Abriendo los ojos chocolate, Noel clavó su mirada en la mirada dorada de Azrael. "Eso es hacer el amor. Es entrega, abandono e instinto. Primitivo y animal, pero increíblemente único".

Durante un instante se quedaron en silencio, la frente de Azrael sobre la de Noel, sus ojos enlazados. Algo pendía en el ambiente entre ambos. Noel temía sentir el rechazo de Azrael, su disgusto por el momento compartido. Azrael contemplaba sus propias emociones, abrumado.

De repente, la voz grave de Azrael rompió el trance y las cavilaciones.

"Hace miles de años, cuando probé la fruta prohibida, sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía de su poder y de sus consecuencias. Sabía de la desesperación. Sabía que nunca jamás nada podría erradicar de mi boca su sabor y que ningún alimento sería capaz de saciar el hambre que provoca. Así lo atestiguaban los antiguos, las escrituras y los testimonios de aquellos que había presenciado la locura de los que habían sucumbido a ella. Decidí probarla completamente conciente. Mi mente analizó los hechos y decidió elegir la adicción. Supe en que me embarcaba desde el principio y accedí a nunca poder quitar su recuerdo de mi conciencia"

Azrael deslizó su mirada sobre el pecho desnudo de Noel, y sus manos enormes siguieron el camino de sus ojos acariciando la piel de la mujer. Un gemido se atoró en la garganta de Noel frente a la sensación y sintió el cuerpo de Azrael retorciéndose dentro del de ella.

"Los antiguos estaban equivocados, al igual que las escrituras. Su conocimiento estaba incompleto" prosiguió. Alzando la mirada hacia los ojos de Noel dijo: "Pero tu no habías nacido, y ellos no podían saberlo".

Noel tembló ante sus palabras, demasiado profundas, demasiado cargadas de significados, demasiado graves en su voz rasposa.

"Por primera vez desde que probé la fruta me he librado de su recuerdo, de su aroma, de su sabor" confesó Azrael. "Pero he sucumbido a otra prisión, esta vez de carne y hueso, y sin que mediara ningún análisis racional. No me has dejado opción. Es, tal vez, todavía peor".

"Que suerte para ti" continuó Noel con un hilo de voz. "Puedes hacer el amor cuantas veces quieras, cuando quieras y donde quieras. Las mujeres no vamos a extinguirnos, al menos no pronto. Y estoy segura de que cualquier mujer que desees estará feliz de complacer tu nueva adicción".

Azrael meneó la cabeza. Un sonido espeluznante y extraño salió de su boca. Era la primera vez que Noel lo escuchaba reír.

"No estaba hablando del sexo, Noel" remarcó Azrael. "Estaba hablando de ti".

Noel contuvo el aliento cuando comprendió, y se estremeció cuando él se inclinó hasta que sus labios se posaron en su oído.

"Y tú si vas a extinguirte" murmuró.

Lentamente, sintió que Azrael embestía dentro de ella nuevamente y su mente se doblegó ante la sensación de placer que le hormigueó por el cuerpo.

"Tómame entonces antes de que sea demasiado tarde" le respondió ella en un susurro.

"Planeo hacerlo todo lo pueda, todas las veces que pueda y donde pueda" le respondió Azrael y, antes de que ella pudiera replicar, se apoderó de sus labios.

**Ahi está. Uno de mis cap****ítulos preferidos también. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Cuentenme!**


	16. Chapter 15: Despertar

Capítulo 15: Despertar

"¿Bella? ¿Edward?" la familiar voz rasposa de nuestro director pareció despertarme de un sueño. Sonaba lejana y distante, incluso dubitativa. Su sonido me trajo de vuelta de mi ensueño, y la sensación que experimenté fue como si estuviera retornando dentro de mi piel después de un largo tiempo de inconciencia.

Entonces, sentí que las ruedas de mi mente volvían a girar sobre sus ejes y los límites de mi cuerpo se volvieron nuevamente palpables. Pero no era sólo mi cuerpo lo que sentí cuando recobré la conciencia.

Los labios de Edward se habían detenido paralizados sobre los míos, sin moverse pero aún en pleno contacto, como si la voz de Peter lo hubiera despertado en medio de un profundo beso.

Su cuerpo, completamente desnudo, estaba inclinado sobre mi cuerpo igualmente expuesto, y permanecía ligado al mío indicando el acto en que nos encontrábamos cuando nuestro director cortó la escena.

Durante un tiempo inestimable, Edward y yo nos quedamos inmóviles, tratando de procesar la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. En algún momento de esa reflexión, escuché la puerta del estudio cerrarse y supuse que Peter se había marchado para darnos algo de privacidad en el momento incómodo que se avecinaba.

Finalmente, Edward despegó sus labios de mi boca y lentamente su cuerpo se apartó del mío, dejándome de pronto con una sensación de completa desorientación.

"Bella, lo siento mucho" dijo Edward en un susurro que apenas pude discernir. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta una silla para recuperar una bata. Envolviéndose en ella, tomó otra y me la alcanzó. Luego se giró para darme espacio mientras me cubría, como si no hubiera visto y sentido ya cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

"Bella, lo siento muchísimo" dijo nuevamente mientras permanecía de espaldas a mi.

No pude encontrar mi voz para responderle. Había logrado anudar la bata alrededor de mi cintura, pero pude notar que las manos me temblaban alarmantemente. Supuse que mi voz no estaría mejor.

Finalmente, Edward se giró a mirarme, imaginando que ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para vestirme. A pesar de los lentes de contacto dorados, pude adivinar el dolor y el arrepentimiento en su mirada. Pasó su mano nerviosamente por su cabello ahora negro, en un gesto que yo había aprendido a reconocer como un signo de su incomodidad.

Mientras me miraba, adiviné que mi rostro debía ser una máscara de estupefacción y espanto, pero aunque traté no pude relajar mis facciones. Finalmente, al ver que no decía nada, Edward se adelantó y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Hizo todo en movimientos muy lentos, como si tratara de no asustarme.

"Bella, por favor, dime algo" murmuró. "Me estoy muriendo aquí".

Con delicadeza, levantó la mano y tomó un mechón de mi cabello para colocarlo detrás de mi oreja. Extrañamente, el gesto me pareció tan propio de Azrael que mi cuerpo se estremeció y me separé de su contacto, dejando sus dedos danzando en el aire. El rostro de Edward se contorsionó de dolor ante mi actitud.

"No quise incomodarte. No puedo creer lo que hice" me imploró. "No sé que me ocurre cada vez que hacemos una escena juntos. Siento que pierdo la conciencia y algo se apodera de mi. No puedo controlar mis acciones ni mis emociones. Por favor, Bella, perdóname"

Viendo sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento, algo se activó dentro de mi y fui capaz de articular mi voz lo suficiente como para responderle.

"No me pidas disculpas, Edward. Yo estuve también estuve ahí".

"Nunca quise abusar de la situación. No quise propasar los límites" continuó meneando la cabeza como si quisiera borrar un recuerdo poco placentero.

"Edward, sé lo que se siente"

No parecía dispuesto a escucharme hasta que pudiera eliminar todo lo que tenía en su sistema. "Cada vez que estamos haciendo una escena siento que Azrael me controla. Y cuando te miro, es como si tú ya no estuvieras ahí. Es como si estuviera viendo a Noel, la mujer que me obsesiona. Y de pronto, todo deja de ser parte de un guión para transformarse en la realidad. Toda mi realidad en ese momento".

"Edward, por favor. Te comprendo. No tienes que explicarme nada. Yo siento lo mismo que tu respecto a Noel" le aseguré con voz implorante.

Quería que dejara de disculparse. Me sentía horriblemente culpable de hacerlo sentir así. No era mi intención en absoluto. La incomodidad que había sentido al volver en mi y encontrarme en completa intimidad con Edward no tenía nada que ver con él ni con sus intenciones. Yo sabía el tipo de hombre que Edward era, lo gentil y caballeroso que siempre había sido conmigo.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo incorrecto que se había sentido encontrarme desnuda en sus brazos. Lo que había sentido en ese momento había sido la más completa violación de mi privacidad y de mi libre albedrío. Como si de alguna manera alguien me hubiera obligado a estar ahí. Era equivocado, enrarecido, ilusorio y vano.

Finalmente Edward levantó los ojos y me miró intensamente, mientras agregó: "Me importas demasiado como para ser capaz de herirte de cualquier modo".

Al escuchar sus palabras sentí que algo se comprimía en mi pecho. Me llevé una mano sobre mi corazón, como si pudiera detener la punzada de dolor que me aquejaba. Sentí que mi rostro se transformaba en una mueca. En ese momento, todo se me vino encima como en un alud.

Con un hilo de voz dije: "No te disculpes más. Ya ha sido suficiente. Lo comprendo y te perdono".

Me levanté de la cama como asaltada por una urgencia imposible y me lancé hacia la puerta como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Con una última mirada en su dirección, salí huyendo hacia mi camerino.

En mi mente se grabó el dolor de los ojos de Edward, justo un momento antes de que abandonara el estudio y la cama donde acabábamos de hacer el amor.


	17. Chapter 16: Realmente nosotros

Capítulo 16: Realmente nosotros

Cerré la puerta de mi camerino con un estrépito e inmediatamente me desplomé en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente. Me costaba respirar y las lágrimas me nublaban la visión, pero no podía encontrar en mí la resolución para detenerme. Sentía que algo se había roto en mi interior, de manera contundente e irreparable.

De pronto, me pareció que todo era demasiado. Y maldije el día que conocí a Edward Cullen y cuando acepté hacer esta película. ¿Qué había estado pensando?

Al principio, a pesar del temor que me había generado el prospecto de la actuación, me había parecido casi poético tener la posibilidad de interpretar a mi heroína. Había querido ser Noel porque en mi fuera interno yo sentía que ya lo era. Pero no estaba emocionalmente lista para lo que vendría después.

En ese momento me percaté de lo que había hecho. Y me sentí una niña, inocente y estúpida. Todos mis valores y mi filosofía de vida, mi independencia y mi suficiencia, no habían sido capaces de prepararme para el torbellino de emociones que estar en la piel de Noel iba a generar en mí. Ni para la irresistible atracción que sentía por Edward en este momento. Como una adolescente, me había enamorado del galán de las películas.

Pero, ¿era Edward quien me atraía? ¿O era Edward como Azrael? Todo era confuso y retorcido. Los límites entre la realidad y la ficción se habían desdibujado de tal manera que ya no sabía en donde comenzaba yo y en donde Noel.

Sin embargo, no podía borrar de mi mente la sensación que me había invadido cuando había vuelto en mí después de nuestra escena de sexo. De alguna manera, me había parecido incorrecto y fuera de lugar estar allí. En el fondo de mi mente, sabía lo que había pasado y podía recordar cada detalle. El modo en que nos habíamos tocado y besado, el modo en que mi cuerpo había respondido y el placer que habíamos alcanzado juntos en esa intimidad. Pero nada podía erradicar la impresión de que era incorrecto e insubstancial.

Me levanté del suelo y me dirigí hacia el baño contiguo. Sentía que mi mente iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Necesitaba dejar de pensar. No encontraría respuesta a ninguna de mis preguntas. Y de todos modos era tarde. Edward se había marchado. Tal vez en este momento estaría abordando un avión hacia Canadá. Hacia su nuevo destino. Hacia su nuevo proyecto. Y hacia una nueva coprotagonista.

Abrí la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente me relajara al menos los músculos del cuerpo. Me froté el cuerpo con más dedicación de lo habitual, como si el jabón pudiera borrar de mi piel los rastros de mi momento con Edward. Sabía que nada sería capaz de borrarlo de mi mente.

Me sequé un poco el pelo con una toalla y me envolví en una bata de baño limpia, dejando la otra tirada en el suelo del baño como si fuera la evidencia de un crimen atroz. Me pareció casi un insulto mirarla.

Con el pelo húmedo, salí del baño y me senté frente al espejo de mi tocador para cepillarme el cabello, mientras trataba de no pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir ni en el hecho de que Edward estaría en ese momento alejándose de mí. Tal vez para siempre.

Un par de golpes tímidos en la puerta desviaron mi atención. _Peter_, pensé molesta. No tenía ganas ni ánimo para atender a nadie. Pero me pareció descortés y desubicado no hacerlo. Me imaginé que él estaba tan incómodo y acongojado con lo que había ocurrido como nosotros. A desgano, me levanté de la silla y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

Edward estaba parado frente a mi camerino cuando abrí.

Le tomó un momento comenzar a hablar, mientras yo permanecía paralizada y anonadada mirándolo.

"Tengo que irme. Y solo quería despedirme…" murmuró. Noté que su aterciopelada voz sonaba tensionada y afligida. "De nuevo quiero disculparme. No sé que decir. Yo…"

La voz le falló entonces, o tal vez fuera el discurso. De cualquier modo, no pudo continuar. Por lo que levantó su mirada suplicante a mí, por primera vez desde su llegada.

En ese momento algo se disparó en mi cabeza y al mirarlo a ojos ya no vi a la misma persona que esperaba ver.

De repente, él era finalmente él.

Y yo, era yo.

De alguna manera algo había cambiado.

Mirando a la profundidad de sus ojos verdes, del color exacto que siempre fueron, sentí que por primera vez lo estaba mirando a él. Ni a un ángel ni a mi salvador. Ni a una creación de mi mente ni a una fantasía ilusoria.

El modo en que sus ojos me observaban no tenía nada de recio ni de gélido. Era la tibieza y la calidez de su mirada lo que hizo que me temblaran las piernas y el corazón se me encogiera en el pecho.

De pronto lo vi como lo que realmente era: un hombre. Real, imperfecto y humano. Cálido, sincero y comprensivo. E increíblemente hermoso.

Frente a mí, y a la vez más cerca de mi corazón de lo que nunca había estado nadie.

En ese momento, y por primera vez, sentí que Edward y Bella se miraban a los ojos de verdad.

Ya no como amigos. Ya no como compañeros de trabajo. Ya no como actores.

"Bella…" la voz de Edward era un sonido cargado de promesas. Su mirada se había transformado mientras lo miraba, tal vez sintiendo lo mismo que yo, y ahora ya no había disculpa en sus ojos.

"Edward…" pronunciar su nombre me pareció lo único coherente en ese momento, pero aún así mi voz sonó alterada y transfigurada por algo que no pude precisar.

En una fracción de segundo, Edward acortó la distancia que nos separaba y yo lo recibí en mis brazos, anudando mis manos detrás de su nuca mientras nuestros labios se encontraban.

Sin separar nuestros cuerpos, me empujó hacia atrás, hasta que mis pies descalzos tocaron la alfombra de mi camerino. Oí que la puerta se cerraba en un estrépito, pero estaba demasiado consumida por la sensación de la boca de Edward como para pensar en nada más.

Edward rotó sobre sí mismo, y colocó mi cuerpo contra la puerta, presionando el suyo contra el mío como si no pudiera estar suficientemente cerca, mientras sus labios bajaban peligrosamente por el costado de mi cuello hacia mi clavícula.

Con movimientos torpes logré desprender la camisa que llevaba puesta y deslizarla por sus hombros hasta que cayó al piso junto a nuestros pies. Mis manos se movieron ávidamente por su pecho descubierto y me invadió esa sensación cálida que viene de conocer el cuerpo de tu amante por primera vez.

Con dedos igualmente temblorosos, Edward desanudó mi bata y dejó que sus manos se deslizaran alrededor de mi cintura bajo ella, tocando mi piel como si le fuera necesario para respirar. Un gruñido emanó de su garganta al ver que no llevaba nada debajo.

Nuestros labios se encontraron nuevamente, y nos dejamos consumir en un beso apasionado, mientras nuestras manos se dedicaban a la tarea de terminar de quitar toda las prendas de por medio.

Quería sentir su piel. Toda su piel. Con un ansia que era nueva y absoluta, casi incontrolable. Sentía que el olor de Edward me llenaba las fosas nasales y la conciencia se me nublaba, mientras el calor de su cuerpo emanaba sobre el mío.

En un rápido movimiento Edward me levantó, dejando que enredara mis piernas en torno a sus caderas. Luego, con cuidada precisión, se giró y se arrodilló, depositándome suavemente sobre la alfombra de mi camerino. Había un sofá en un rincón que tal vez hubiera sido más civilizado, pero no estaba segura de que pudiéramos llegar allí en la urgencia de nuestra ansia.

Edward se detuvo entonces, el peso de su cuerpo levemente presionado sobre el mío, y su piel enviando señales calóricas a todas las partes correctas de mi anatomía. Mi cuerpo lo reclamaba de una manera que me era totalmente nueva, como si en ello descansara el secreto de mi más absoluta realización personal.

"Bella" dijo Edward suavemente, mientras sus ojos verdes me miraban con una intensidad nueva. "Quiero que tengas en claro algo: yo no soy Azrael".

Le sonreí, mientras con una mano acaricié el contorno perfecto de sus ojos esmeralda. "Que bueno" repliqué. "Porque yo tampoco soy Noel".

La sonrisa en los labios de Edward fue la respuesta que esperaba para saber que me había comprendido.

Me besó nuevamente, pero no hubo desesperación ni rudeza en su caricia. Fue intenso y profundo, como si quisiera llegar al fondo de mi alma; y a la vez, deliberado y pensado en cada uno de sus detalles.

Con delicadeza, sentí que se deslizaba dentro de mí y pensé que mis sentidos entrarían en colapso ante la multitud de sensaciones que me embargó.

Los labios de Edward se abrieron entre los míos. Un jadeo sordo emanó de su boca para transitar hacia la mía. Fue el sonido más perfecto y erótico de mi vida.

Un segundo después lo sentí comenzar a moverse dentro de mí a un ritmo acompasado y tranquilo, deleitándose en cada una de las sensaciones con cuidado, tensando todas las fibras de mi cuerpo con la intensidad de sus caricias mientras sus labios seguían jugueteando con los míos.

Fue como si finalmente hubiera llegado a casa, después de un tiempo interminable de vagar sin rumbo ni sentido. Era correcto y adecuado, casi natural, estar entre sus brazos. Sentí que mi piel reconocía su piel, que mi cuerpo sabía exactamente como estar con él.

Donde hacer el amor con Azrael había sido salvaje y casi animal, hacer el amor con Edward era suave, preciso y erótico. Donde con Azrael había sido conocerse, con Edward era finalmente encontrarse.

Con Edward fue sencillo. Fue apasionado. Fue honesto. Y fue pleno.


	18. Chapter 17: Nuevamente Adios

Capítulo 17: Nuevamente adiós

Sentada con la espalda en la puerta del camerino, acaricié con ternura los cabellos negros de Edward, quien descansaba apoyado sobre mi pecho acomodado entre mis piernas.

Hacía más de media hora que estábamos en esa posición, aún desnudos, en el piso, saboreando los momentos posteriores a nuestro encuentro en completo silencio. Cada tanto me inclinaba para besar su sien, mientras una de mis manos reposaba cuidadosamente en su pecho chequeando el uniforme ritmo de su respiración.

Sabía que Edward estaba despierto porque escuchaba el sonido apagado de su voz tarareando una canción que no podía reconocer. Tenía deseos de preguntarle qué canción era, pero no quería romper el momento en que nos encontrábamos. Me parecía casi surreal estar en el piso de mi camerino, con uno de los hombres más deseados del mundo desnudo, toda su perfecta anatomía desparramada frente a mi con su espalda apoyada en mi pecho.

De repente, la risa musical de Edward rompió el silencio. Tironeé del mechón de su cabello entre mis dedos para indicarle mi curiosidad.

"Lo siento" dijo con una sonrisa en la voz. "Estaba pensando en lo que pasó. ¿Te das cuenta de que hicimos el amor delante de una cámara?".

Pensándolo ahora, después de haber hecho el amor con Edward en el piso de mi camerino y mientras lo sostenía amorosamente, a mi también me pareció gracioso.

"¿Te das cuenta que esto casi nos califica como actores porno?" siguió, mientras se echaba a reír con más vehemencia.

"Vaya" murmuré. "Supongo que eso convierte a Peter en una clase completamente nueva de director".

Edward rió más fuerte, si eso era posible.

Finalmente, se tranquilizó y volvió a tararear alegremente en mi pecho.

"¿Qué estás cantando?" le pregunté intrigada.

"Es una canción que se me vino a la mente" respondió. "Es una especie de nana que escuchaba de niño. Me recuerda a ti"

Comencé a pasar mi mano por toda la longitud de su cabello, lo que me ganó un gemido de placer de parte de Edward. Seguí haciéndolo durante un rato más, sintiendo como se relajaba en mi regazo hasta que pensé que se había dormido.

Pero pronto sentí que se tensaba de un modo extraño. No necesité que me lo dijera para saberlo.

"¿Cuándo sale tu avión?" le pregunté.

"En un par de horas" dijo con tristeza.

"Entonces será mejor que partas". No pude esconder la congoja en mi voz.

"Bella, yo quiero que sepas que…" puse mi mano en su boca para detenerlo antes de que pudiera terminar.

Tomándolo de la barbilla, hice que su rostro girara hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron.

"No digas nada. No es necesario" le dije con ternura. "No quiero que digas palabras o formules promesas que no puedas sostener"

Había angustia y confusión en los ojos verdes de Edward. Supuse que lo mismo sería capaz de ver él en los míos. Despacio, nos levantamos del piso y nos vestimos.

Supe que el momento había llegado. Y aunque no quería, sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir. Era la única forma de abrigar alguna esperanza de que volviera a mi.

Edward se paró frente a mi. Noté que no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Levantó la mano con lentitud para acariciar mi mejilla.

"En tres o cuatro meses estaré de vuelta. Nos veremos para el estreno de la película" dijo finalmente. Era una promesa que se vería obligado a cumplir. Asentí con la cabeza y dejé caer mi rostro sobre su mano.

"Hay tantas cosas que quisiera explicarte. Tantas cosas que quisiera que comprendieras" me susurró.

"Pero no estás seguro de ellas" le dije. "Estás confundido. Y lo entiendo. Esta experiencia ha sido demasiado intensa"

No asintió, pero su mirada me dijo que eso era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Los límites entre la ficción y la realidad se desdibujaron en algún momento del trayecto. Y de alguna manera, ya no sabemos quiénes somos. Ni qué sentimos el uno por el otro" continué.

Esta vez, Edward asintió.

"Pero yo sé que hay algo ahí. Algo que siento por ti. Sólo que no puedo visualizarlo tan claro como quisiera" me confesó.

Mi pecho se estrujó al escucharlo. Yo sentía lo mismo. Y sabía que él lo sentía también. Pero no era igual que escucharlo. Podía significar todo. O no significar nada.

"Nos veremos en unos meses entonces" dije juntando el coraje para dejarlo ir. Sonreí apoyando mi cuerpo sobre su pecho. Edward cerró sus brazos en torno a mi figura y me apretó contra su pecho.

Finalmente, me separé. No quería que perdiera el avión. Tenía que mantenerme entera y dejarlo seguir su camino.

Edward me tomó de la mano y se inclinó para besar mis labios con dulzura. Luego se apartó, pero sostuvo mis dedos en los suyos mientas se alejaba, hasta que tuvimos que dejarnos ir.

"Adiós Bella" me susurró al salir por la puerta.

"Hasta pronto" le respondí. Nunca supe si me escuchó.

_Espero que les haya gustado! Espero sus comentarios._

_Gracias olgaceci, florcitacullen y zamaraz por toooooodos sus comentarios! _

_Y a todos los invito a leer mi nueva historia: Un horizonte más brillante_

_.net/s/6035800/1/Un_horizonte_mas_brillante_


	19. Chapter 18: El fin y el comienzo

Capítulo 18: El fin y el comienzo

Regresé a Forks al día siguiente de su partida.

Quise creer que todo sería más sencillo a la distancia. En mi hogar no había nada que pudiera recordarme a Edward. En esta ciudad, en cambio, cada esquina evocaba un recuerdo. Incluso mi habitación en el hotel olía dolorosamente a él.

Sin embargo, aunque sabía que era lo correcto, algo en mi no quería regresar a Forks. No quería abandonar el sueño en el que había vivido los últimos meses. Ni los momentos que había pasado junto a Edward.

Todas mis intuiciones se vieron confirmadas cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa y el olor de mi vida anterior me golpeó en el rostro. Los recuerdos y las imágenes que me asaltaron parecían pertenecer a un extraño. O tal vez, fueran de un siglo atrás.

De alguna manera, yo ya no era la misma que se había marchado unos meses atrás. Algo en mí había cambiado.

Arrojé mi maleta junto a la puerta y suspiré resignada. Mi sueño se había terminado. Aunque no se sintiera como tal, esa seguía siendo mi casa. Y tendría que seguir siéndolo.

Alice me apoyó una mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo. Como siempre, no se había despegado de mi lado.

Con desgano abrí las ventanas para dejar entrar la luz y el aire de la tarde, y me senté en una silla de la cocina. Alice tomó asiento a mi lado y me miró con gesto preocupado. Bastó con ver la expresión de sus ojos para que algo dentro de mi terminara de romperse.

En un segundo, Alice estaba abrazándome mientras yo arruinaba su blusa blanca con mis lágrimas.

Esa noche Edward me llamó. Había llegado a Canadá. Hizo algo preguntas triviales sobre mi viaje y yo le respondí cortésmente con algunas sobre el suyo. Al final me dijo que me extrañaba. Y aunque me pareció percibir cierta tristeza en su voz, la conversación podría bien haber sido la de dos viejos amigos.

Ese día me dormí llorando, acurrucada en mi cama abrazándome a mi misma. Durante los dos días siguiente lo único constante en mi vida fue el llanto, interrumpido sólo por las visitas de Alice y los mensajes de texto de Edward.

Al tercer día de mi duelo autoinducido, Alice y Rosalie irrumpieron en mi casa. Obligándome a asearme y vestirme, me arrastraron fuera del confinamiento de mis cuatro paredes.

Durante un momento de puro terror, creí que la excursión terminaría con mis amigas jugando a Barbie Bella, torturándome con maquillaje, peinado y ropa.

Pero para mi sorpresa Alice detuvo el coche frente a un hipermercado en donde la única posibilidad de Shopping tenía que ver con herramientas, mobiliario y decoración.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" pregunté confundida.

"Vamos a redecorar tu casa" respondió Alice. "Entre las tres vamos a pintar los cuartos y cambiar todos los muebles".

Me quedé mirándola perpleja.

"Vamos a hacer que esa casa se vea como una nueva casa, acorde a una nueva Bella" dijo Alice alegremente, y se bajó decidida del automóvil seguida por Rosalie.

Tres horas después habíamos adquirido juegos completos de muebles, pintura, cortinas, alfombras y varias cosas más que yo decididamente no necesitaba. Pero lo cierto fue que lograron que durante ese rato no pensara en Edward. Lo cual constituyó todo un nuevo record.

Al otro día, Alice y Rosalie llegaron muy temprano y nos pusimos a trabajar. A media mañana llegó el camión con los nuevos muebles. Los antiguos en realidad estaban en perfecto estado, y sentí un cierto remordimiento al tener que deshacerme de ellos. Pero como me dijo Alice, yo podía darme esos gustos. Y de todos modos no estábamos tirándolos, sino donándolos a alguien que pudiera necesitarlos.

Al cabo de un par de días, sentí que me había mudado. Los cuartos habían cambiado drásticamente de color, y los nuevos muebles generaban un aire moderno que no guardaba ninguna relación al mobiliario campestre que otrora ocupara mi casa. Tuve que reconocer que el buen gusto de Alice iba mucho más allá que en el rubro indumentaria.

Entre las nuevas adiciones, y contra el criterio decorativo de Alice, hice colocar en la cocina un enorme escritorio junto a la ventana. No era la ubicación más adecuada, en eso estuve de acuerdo. Pero la cocina era, para mi, el lugar más cálido y cómodo, ese en donde yo me sentía a gusto y completamente en casa. Por ello, colocar mi lugar de trabajo allí me pareció la decisión más lógica.

Fue el mismo día en que terminamos de redecorar mi casa que escuché los primeros rumores acerca del romance de Edward y su nueva coprotagonista. Lo anunciaron en un programa televisivo del canal E!, y pronto las revistas del corazón e internet se hicieron eco.

Edward me llamó esa misma noche, pero nunca mencionó el hecho y yo tampoco le hice preguntas. Sentí que no tenía derecho a hacer ningún reclamo ni ningún cuestionamiento. Pero fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de que mi sueño realmente se había terminado.

Mientras lo veía en la pantalla del pequeño televisor de mi cocina, en todo el esplendor de su belleza, me pareció irreal pensar en que alguna vez fuera mío. Edward era la máxima estrella del momento, y el hombre más deseado del mundo.

Yo, en cambio, era sólo una escritora. Exitosa tal vez, pero sólo eso. No había nada de glamoroso ni de rutilante en mí. Nada que pudiera ponerme a la altura de alguien como Edward.

Mirándolo en el televisor, tan perfecto y tan distante, extrañé al hombre del que me enamoré. Al hombre sencillo y compañero que comía pizzas conmigo, dormía la siesta y me hacía el amor en la alfombra de mi camarín.

Lo que fuera Edward ahora, ya no era mío para poseer. Lo único que me quedaba eran un puñado de buenos recuerdos y una amistad que tal vez tuviera alguna chance de sobrevivir al tiempo.

Apagué el televisor y me propuse a mi misma que ese era el final. Y también el comienzo.

A la mañana siguiente, mirando el sol recién amanecido iluminando el siempre nubloso cielo de Forks, abrí mi computadora y tipié las primeras líneas de mi nuevo libro.

Decidí dejar atrás, pero no olvidar. Y en honor a eso, usé todo lo que había vivido y lo volqué en las páginas de mi nueva obra. La continuación de mi primera novela, pero también una historia completamente diferente. Al igual que yo.

Durante los días que siguieron escribir fue mi único sustento real y mi única razón de ser.

Mis amigos y mi familia se volvieron una constante en mi vida ahora que había regresado a Forks. Y las comunicaciones con Edward nunca cesaron. Pero mi mente estaba ahora comprometida al cien por ciento con mi nuevo proyecto. Y no quedaba resto de mi para otra tarea. Ni siquiera para extrañar.

De golpe me sentí invadida por emociones, imágenes, escenas y palabras que eran nuevas, pero a la vez muy mías. Y la necesidad de plasmarlas, de darles vida, se hizo imperiosa e irresistible.

Al cabo de un par de meses, el libro estaba listo para ser enviado a la editorial para comenzar el proceso de revisiones que precedería a su publicación.

Mientras tanto, Peter me llamaba con frecuencia para hacerme consultas o para comentarme los avances, pero se negaba a dejarme ver lo ya editado. Quería que viera el resultado final el día del estreno, en el cine, como todos los demás.

Lo cierto es que el prospecto de verme en escena con Edward me resultaba aterrador. Temía que reviviera en mi la tristeza que la escritura había logrado apaciguar. Por lo que no discutí con Peter, y lo dejé hacer con la película lo que le placiera.

Pasaron seis meses antes de que Peter anunciara que la película iba a estrenarse. Edward aún estaba filmando en Canadá. Y para cuando nos informaron la fecha en que debíamos asistir al evento de estreno, mi libro estaba a apenas unas semanas de ser publicado.

_Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar! Estuve desconectada!_

_Gracias a todos por las reviews!_


	20. Chapter 19: Esos no somos tu y yo

Capítulo 19: Esos no somos tú y yo

Me miré al espejo una vez más, como lo había hecho ya veinte veces previamente. Y como cada una de las anteriores, encontré que algo en mi cabello o en mi maquillaje o en mi atuendo no estaba bien.

De repente, deseé con todo mi corazón que Alice estuviera allí. Había infundido todo el conocimiento que había adquirido de ella intentando prepararme para esta noche, pero aún así no había sido suficiente. Ni mi inteligencia ni mi imaginación podían ayudarme ahora que el sentido de la moda era necesario.

No eran las cámaras lo que me preocupaba. Ni los periodistas. Ni los muchos fans que seguramente estarían esperándome.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el prospecto de volver a verlo. Era en la mirada de sus ojos el único espejo en el que me vería reflejada. E, infantilmente, era para él que quería lucir lo mejor posible.

El sonido del teléfono me sobresaltó, volviéndome abruptamente a la realidad. Cuando levanté la línea, el conserje me indicó que mi limusina estaba aguardándome en la puerta del hotel.

Volví a mirarme al espejo por última vez y, desilusionada, salí de la habitación.

Había recibido un mensaje de Edward durante la tarde, informándome que su avión estaba demorado y que probablemente llegaría al evento a último momento. Por lo cual, nuestra limusina se sentía horriblemente grande y solitaria solo para mi.

Un hombre vestido de rigurosa etiqueta tomo la manija de mi puerta y, ceremoniosamente, la abrió, inclinándose e invitándome a tomar su mano para descender del vehículo.

Aspiré profundamente para calmar mi ansiedad y, con cierto resquemor, tomé la mano que me extendían y me deslicé fuera de la limusina.

Nunca había estado en el estreno de una película. Y mucho menos en una alfombra roja.

En el mismo momento en que mi pie adornado en elegantes tacones rojos tocó la alfombra, un centenar de gritos inundaron el aire y mis ojos se iluminaron con la luz de cientos de flashes cegándome desde todas las direcciones. Pestañeé un par de veces confundida, mientras mi nombre llegaba a mis oídos pronunciado por muchas voces distintas en un estrépito.

Durante un instante mi instinto de supervivencia me instó a regresar a la seguridad y el silencio de la limusina de la que acababa de descender. Pero justo cuando mi rostro comenzaba a denotar el pánico que me inundaba, sentí una suave y cálida mano que me tomaba del codo.

Giré para encontrarme con la amable sonrisa de Peter, su rostro barbudo brillante de contagiosa felicidad, vestido elegantemente con un traje gris a rayas. No pude evitar devolverle una sonrisa afectada.

"No te preocupes" me dijo por lo bajo. "Solo sonríe, saluda con la mano y deja que te saquen fotos"

Dejé que me condujera a través de los 10 metros que separaban el lugar de estacionamiento con la entrada del teatro, deteniéndome donde me requerían para que me tomaran fotos o me hicieran breves preguntas con intimidantes micrófonos. Todos, indefectiblemente, querían saber dónde estaba Edward. A todos, indefectiblemente, les respondí: "En camino".

Finalmente, logré atravesar las puertas de entrada, después de haber sido fotografiada en ese trayecto más veces que durante toda mi vida, y me encontré en un hall repleto de gente en elegantes atuendos. Todos los ojos se giraron para mirarme cuando ingresé, y de pronto me sentí más perdida y sola de lo que había estado en toda mi existencia.

"Sonríe" escuché que me comandaba una voz a mis espaldas. "Y trata de relajar el rostro. Estás muy tensa".

A mi derecha, vi a James, el actor que interpretaba a Basil, sonriéndome cómplice. El contacto de su mano en mi brazo hizo que me relajara un poco. Volviendo mi mirada a la multitud reunida en el hall, sonreí y enseguida me vi rodeada de muchas caras desconocidas que reclamaban mi atención. Giré la mirada y le murmuré un "gracias" silencioso a James, que ya había sido atacado por un enjambre de mujeres.

Durante una media hora que me resultó demasiado extensa, permití que me tocaran, besaran las mejillas y felicitaran personas a las que nunca había visto en mi vida, pero que parecían conocerme mejor que mi propio padre y adorarme incondicionalmente.

Hubo varios momentos en que quise huir corriendo, harta de la hipocresía y la falsedad.

Como escritora exitosa había tenido siempre una cierta cuota de fanáticos que me idolatraban. No era amor verdadero el que me profesaban y yo lo sabía, pero sin embargo al mirar a sus ojos podía percibir cierta. En el fondo de sus corazones, algo de lo que yo había creado los había tocado de alguna manera.

En la industria del cine, en cambio, no había sinceridad en las miradas. Podía percibir la envidia y la arrogancia en el trasfondo de todas sus palabras. Me sentí verdaderamente asqueada. No había manera de que yo pudiera sentirme parte de este mundo. Ni quería serlo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en escaparme y alejarme de esa multitud de máscaras.

Pero entonces algo captó mi mirada. Colgando desde el techo del teatro una gigantografía promocional de la película atrajo toda mi atención. Éramos Edward y yo, caracterizados como Noel y Azrael, en una imagen que nos mostraba a ambos mirándonos, nuestros ojos perdidos en los del otro, como si la lente del fotógrafo nos hubiera captado en el momento más íntimo de nuestra relación.

Y entonces recordé por qué estaba ahí. Por qué aceptaba mezclarme con esta gente. Por qué no iba a huir.

Era por mi libro. Era por mi película. Era por Peter. Era por mi. Pero sobre todo, era por Edward. Para volver a ver a Edward. Y para entender.

Peter me tomó de la mano entonces, rescatándome, y me condujo con delicadeza hacia el interior del oscuro teatro. Una acomodadora vestida elegantemente me sonrió con dulzura y me condujo a mi asiento. Peter estaba sentado detrás de mi, y James estaba a su izquierda.

A mi lado, justo a mi derecha, un asiento vacío me recordó la ausencia de la única persona que valía la pena esperar. Miré con cierta nostalgia el espacio incompleto.

"Está llegando" me murmuró Peter al oído.

Las luces del teatro se apagaron. La luz de la pantalla se encendió. Y con ella, los primeros acordes de una melodía nueva, pero a la vez familiar, y los títulos que anunciaban el comienzo de la película.

Un movimiento a mi derecha distrajo mi atención, justo cuando una voz aterciopelada me susurraba en el oído: "Bella".

En la oscuridad del teatro pude adivinar el contorno del rostro y del cabello enmarañado del hombre al que estaba esperando. Mi corazón martilleó en mi pecho desbocado. Sin importar si pudiera verlo o no, podría haber adivinado su presencia en cualquier lugar y momento tan solo por el tono de su voz o el olor intoxicante de su piel.

"Edward" murmuré en respuesta, y me pareció ver que sonreía.

"Lo lograste" agregué.

"Como te lo prometí" respondió y escuché el sonido musical de su suave risa.

Entonces me vi a mi misma en la primera escena de la película y volví mis ojos a la pantalla. En la oscuridad y el silencio del teatro, sentí la mano de Edward buscando la mía. Complacida, dejé que nuestros dedos se enlazaran y nuestras palmas se encontraran, regocijándome en la calidez de su contacto.

De repente, ya no me sentí tan sola ni tan perdida. Y la familiaridad de su proximidad hizo que me infundiera el valor para hacer frente a las dos horas que tendríamos por delante.

En cuanto la película comenzó, sin embargo, me olvidé de todos mis miedos y dudas, y casi hasta de mi nombre. Solo el calor de la mano de Edward, que se sentía como una quemadura en mi piel, me mantuvo anclada a la realidad.

Todos mis sentidos estaban enfocados a la historia desarrollándose frente mi. Mi historia. Mis personajes. Mi mundo. Por primera vez fuera de mi mente y de las páginas de un libro. Reales, y a la vez, tan lejanos.

Cada tanto podía sentir la mano de Edward apretando ligeramente la mía. Pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar, en otro universo y en otro tiempo. Sentía las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas suavemente, una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.

Cuando dos horas más tarde vi a Noel arrodillada en el suelo de la terraza llorando desconsolada por la partida de Azrael, sentí que mi corazón daba un vuelco. Los títulos siguieron y el teatro se mantuvo en un respetuoso silencio. Podía sentir el sonido de mi propia respiración agitada.

Lo habíamos logrado.

Con dedos temblorosos me limpié las lágrimas. Sentí que Edward apretaba suavemente mi mano con la suya.

"¿Estás llorando?" me preguntó. "¿Estás bien?".

"Feliz" le respondí.

En ese instante las luces del teatro se encendieron, y mis ojos se encontraron con la visión que más había deseado tener en los últimos seis meses.

Pero, de alguna manera, algo había cambiado.

Tal vez fuera verlo nuevamente en la plenitud de su verdadera identidad: los ojos verdes esmeralda, el cabello cobre revuelto, y, sobre todo, la calidez y la incertidumbre en sus ojos. Tal vez fuera lo real de su proximidad y de su contacto. Tal vez fuera que Edward era total y completamente humano.

Entonces, comprendí.

De repente, no pude imaginar como alguna vez había pensado que lo que sentía por Edward podía confundirse con lo que sentía por Azrael.

Edward nunca sería Azrael, y Azrael nunca sería Edward. Eran dos seres totalmente distintos. Irónicamente el destino había hecho que ambos tuvieran la misma apariencia.

Pero ahora, mirando a los ojos verdes de Edward, comprendí que nunca sería más que eso: una ironía. Azrael era Azrael. Era cruel, frío y oscuro. Edward era Edward. Y, gracias a Dios, era cálido, amable y sencillo.

"¡De pie!" nos susurró Peter a nuestras espaldas.

Edward y yo obedecimos, nuestras manos aún unidas y nuestros ojos prendidos. Podía sentir todas las miradas en nosotros ahora, pero no me importaba.

Al fin lo había comprendido.

El aplauso de todo el público presente nos hizo pestañear de vuelta a la realidad. Fue Edward el primero en reaccionar, más hábil y habituado que yo a estos enseres, y se giró para sonreír al público y saludar con la mano. Una fracción de segundo después, yo imité su acción.

En breves instantes, todos nos rodeaban y nos felicitaban. Y la marea de gente nos deslizó, sin que nuestros pies se lo propusieran, hacia el hall de entrada. En algún momento, entre los abrazos de brazos desconocidos y las palabras de voces extrañas, mis dedos se vieron forzados a soltar los de Edward, y lo vi alejarse de mi, sus ojos clavados en los míos en un gesto de sincera disculpa.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, alguien me condujo de nuevo a una limusina. Edward estaba allí, pero también un puñado de gente que gritaba emocionada. A través del espacio entre nuestros asientos, Edward me dirigió una mirada cansada. Adiviné que mis ojos debían traslucir mi propio agotamiento.

En un momento estábamos descendiendo en otro edificio, y pronto estábamos inmersos en una celebración que incluía grandes cantidades de alcohol y cientos de rostros que nunca hubiera sido capaz de identificar.

Entre la multitud, cada tanto, podía divisar el cabello cobrizo de Edward o sus ojos verdes buscándome.

Pero nunca volvimos a estar lo suficientemente cerca uno del otro como para siquiera rozarnos. Menos aún, tener la posibilidad de decirnos nada.

Era cerca de medianoche cuando logré escabullirme hacia la puerta de entrada y abordar un taxi de regreso al hotel. Pude ver a Edward arrinconado contra la barra del bar, una docena de personas a su alrededor.

Lo último que vi al partir fue el semblante cansado de su rostro y la tristeza de sus ojos mientras me miraba salir.

_Lo que nos resta es el capìtulo final y el epílogo._

_Que increíble que esta historia se esté terminando!_

_Gracias a todos por sus mensajes y por favor, quiero saber qué piensan, qué esperan, etc!_

_Saludos a todos y en especial a mis amigos florcitacullen, olgaceci y zamaraz por su constancia._


	21. Chapter 20: La tendencia de toda histori

Capítulo 20: La tendencia de toda historia

Caminé por el pasillo del estudio de televisión siguiendo a una asistente de producción en evidente estado de alteración. Trataba, casi corriendo, de seguir el frenético movimiento de sus pequeños pasos sin éxito. En televisión, aparentemente, siempre es tarde.

"Aquí" me indicó, tomándome de los hombros y plantándome frente a una doble puerta. Me sentí como una muñeca de trapo.

"Ahora espera que los anuncie para salir" me dijo imperiosamente. Me pregunté si siempre era tan autoritaria con todos los invitados. Supuse que si.

Me examinó un segundo más, con ceño fruncido, y se marchó prácticamente corriendo por donde había venido.

Suspiré nerviosa. Nunca había estado en televisión. Y debutar en televisión nacional, en uno de los programas más vistos del país, no ayudaba a mis nervios.

"Tranquila" dijo una voz suave a mis espaldas. "Estoy contigo"

Volví mis ojos y me encontré con la mirada divertida de Edward. Desde la fiesta de estreno, dos días antes, el departamento de prensa del estudio nos había estado acarreando de evento en evento, de entrevista en entrevista, de reunión en reunión, dejándonos apenas tiempo para asearnos y dormir. No habíamos encontrado una oportunidad para estar a solas ni un segundo. Nuestro único contacto había sido a través de nuestros ojos. Pero eso no era suficiente.

Ahora en cambio, no había nadie a nuestro alrededor. Y sentí que el aire me oprimía el pecho. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantas confesiones que hacerle, tanto que explicarle.

El cuerpo de Edward se aproximó al mío. Del otro lado de la puerta escuchábamos el sonido de las voces de las personas que colmaban el estudio. Pero de este lado, estábamos solo él y yo. Y el silencio. Y la penumbra. Y nuestras respiraciones.

"Edward…" murmuré. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Las distancias parecieron acortarse de pronto. Su pecho se irguió frente a mí, casi tocándome.

"…¡Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen!" la voz del presentador nos llegó como un rugido, haciendo añicos nuestra burbuja. A continuación, la puerta del estudio se abrió y la luz proveniente del otro lado nos devolvió al momento y al lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

"Es nuestro turno" dijo Edward y, tomando mi mano, atravesó el umbral.

El público sentado en las tribunas aplaudía de pie. Varias mujeres gritaban y lloraban al ver a Edward. Vi carteles con nuestros nombres por todos lados. Las luces del estudio me dieron de lleno en la cara y, entre los técnicos, divisé a la Asistente Paranoica lanzándome dagas con los ojos.

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no entrar en pánico y logré dibujar una sonrisa nerviosa en mi rostro, justo cuando Aro, el conductor más reconocido del país, me abrazaba y besaba mi mejilla.

Adivinando mi nerviosismo, Edward apretó con fuerza mi mano y se hizo a la misión de conducirme a través de la escenografía hacia el sillón en donde se conduciría la entrevista.

"Es un placer enorme que estén con nosotros" dijo Aro en tono ceremonioso. "En apenas un par de días su película se ha convertido en un éxito mundial. Supongo que estarán muy orgullosos, ¿verdad?".

Edward sonrió y yo sólo atiné a asentir.

"Y tú, Isabella" agregó el conductor dirigiéndose a mi. "Es tu primera experiencia en cine, ¿verdad?"

"Bella" corrigió Edward a mi lado. "Prefiere que la llamen Bella".

Le sonreí de costado, todo mi nerviosismo evaporándose con el contacto de sus dedos acariciando mi mano.

"Gracias Edward" susurré mirándolo a los ojos. "Si, Aro. Es mi primera experiencia en la actuación".

"¡Qué fantástico!" dijo complacido. "¡Y debutar con tu propio guión! ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?"

"En realidad, fueron Peter y Edward quienes me instaron a hacerlo" agregué tímidamente.

"Si, fue durante un casting" comenzó a contar Edward. "Estábamos haciendo una demostración juntos para las actrices que audicionaban. Pero el resultado fue tan bueno, que Peter y yo le pedimos que aceptara interpretar a Noel"

"En realidad, no me lo pidieron" acoté con una sonrisa. "Fue más un chantaje".

"¿Un chantaje?" quiso saber Aro.

"Amenazaron con dejar ambos el proyecto" le expliqué. "Y yo no podía permitir que eso ocurriera".

"Y dime, Bella. ¿Qué te pareció la película cuando pudiste finalmente verla? ¿Colmó tus expectativas como escritora? Todos sabemos lo difícil que es dar vida a un libro de gran éxito".

"Fue mucho más allá que todas mis expectativas" manifesté sonriente. "Ver la película en la pantalla fue como estar dentro de mi libro. Fue exactamente todo lo que me había imaginado que sería y mucho más. Es fantástica".

Aro volvió su mirada hacia Edward. "El personaje de Azrael es sin duda un personaje muy fuerte. ¿Te sentiste identificado con él durante este proyecto?"

"Azrael fue el personaje más complicado y difícil de mi carrera" dijo Edward con voz grave, su rostro contorsionado de una mueca de molestia. Sentí que su mano soltaba la mía antes de continuar hablando.

"Trabajando codo a codo con Bella, la persona que lo creó, hizo que componerlo fuera más sencillo, pero no más cómodo. Azrael es un personaje oscuro, frío y calculador. Nunca podría sentirme identificado con él. Acepté interpretarlo porque disfruto los desafíos. Y este proyecto ciertamente lo fue" agregó mirándome a los ojos, sus pupilas endurecidas como sus palabras.

Pero lejos de sentirme angustiada, lo comprendí. Muchas cosas habían cambiado.

"¿Y tú Bella? ¿Te sentiste identificada con tu personaje?" quiso saber Aro.

"Al principio si" respondí sonriendo. Podía sentir los ojos de Edward clavados en mí. "No voy a negar que cuando escribí a Noel, varios años atrás, estaba pensando en mi misma. Por lo que no fue difícil meterme en la piel de este personaje aún sin haber actuado nunca. Era una experiencia muy familiar"

Aro me sonrió y asintió, evidentemente comprendiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

"Sin embargo, no sé si sigo sintiéndome tan identificada con este personaje como cuando lo imaginé. Evidentemente, he cambiado mucho en estos años" agregué con determinación. El momento había llegado. Sabía exactamente lo que quería decir.

"¿Cómo es eso?" me preguntó Aro sorprendido.

"Bueno, por ejemplo, no sé si puedo seguir visualizando a Noel como un personaje tan débil y frágil. Ni tampoco puedo comprender cómo puedo sostener una atracción entre ella y Azrael en el tiempo".

La mirada de Aro y Edward era de completa confusión. Incluso la audiencia sentada en las tribunas se había silenciado. Detrás de cámara, el agente de prensa del estudio tenía la cara contorsionada de horror.

"A lo que me refiero es a que Azrael es atractivo porque es misterioso y oscuro. Es la fantasía del chico malo a la que todas las mujeres sucumbimos. Pero… ¿podríamos tener una relación real y duradera con un hombre así? Cuando el misterio se acabara, ¿qué quedaría?" mi voz era segura y concisa. Podía notar que no había duda ni nerviosismo en mis palabras.

"No sé si la Bella de hoy podría enamorarse de alguien como Azrael. ¿Considerarlo atractivo? Seguramente. ¿Amarlo? Probablemente no. Al final, y a largo plazo, creo que todas las mujeres queremos lo mismo. Un amante, pero también un compañero. Alguien con quien compartir la vida".

El silencio más absoluto se hizo presa de todos los presentes. De repente, y en un par de frases, había logrado destruir todo lo que había construido al soñar a Azrael, tirando por tierra todas las fantasías que colmaron mi juventud. Y, sin embargo, no me arrepentía de ello.

"Eso es…" Aro parecía no tener palabras.

"Crecer. Madurar" completé la frase.

"Fantástico" dijo Aro complacido. "¿Es cierto entonces que en tu nuevo libro, el que aparece en una semana, veremos un versión completamente distinta de Noel y Azrael?"

"Exacto" le respondí con una sonrisa. "Cuando leo mi primer libro y veo la película, lo que veo es a dos personas intensamente atraídas uno por el otro, en el sentido más carnal de la palabra. Pero hacia el final, veo a dos personas que están comenzando a enamorarse".

El rostro de Edward era la imagen misma de la confusión.

"A eso apunto en mi nuevo libro. Al crecimiento y la maduración. A progresar y evolucionar. No estoy desechando todo lo que Noel y Azrael fueron, la forma en que se conocieron y se relacionaron. Lo que estoy haciendo es llevando su relación a un nuevo nivel" apunté.

"¿Y cómo se dio este cambio de dirección tan brusco?"

"La vida misma. Las experiencias que uno vive. Las cosas que uno aprende" expliqué. Desvié mi mirada hacia Edward antes de agregar: "La gente que uno conoce en el camino".

"Vaya…" murmuró Aro. Durante un momento se quedó callado, sin saber bien qué decir. Después levantó la mirada y, tomándome la mano, me sonrió. "Muero de deseos de leer tu próximo libro".

La audiencia prorrumpió en aplausos entonces. Y yo me permití sonreír a mis anchas. Edward, sin embargo, seguía inmutable.

"Me gustaría hacerles una última pregunta antes de despedirnos" pidió Aro. Edward pareció volver en sí para asentir.

"Esa fantástica escena de sexo en la película que parece casi real. ¿Fue complicado hacerla?" quiso saber Aro, aplaudiendo excitado.

"No… No en realidad" musitó Edward. "Fue en un clima muy cuidado. Y además, cuando Bella y yo trabajamos juntos realmente nos compenetramos con nuestros personajes, por lo que la escena fluyó bastante naturalmente"

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward. Casi podía ver un cierto rubor en sus mejillas. _Compenetrados_ era sin duda la palabra más adecuada para describir el fluir de esa escena.

"¿Sentiste vergüenza al verte?" preguntó Aro dirigiéndose a mi. "Sobre todo considerando que era tu primera vez en pantalla".

"Claro que no" dije rotundamente. Y me giré para mirar a Edward antes de decir: "Verás, cuando veo la película veo a Noel y Azrael. Veo sus cuerpos, sus inquietudes, y sus complicaciones. Esos, definitivamente, no somos Edward y yo".

El rostro de Edward se contorsionó en una mueca extraña, que no pude terminar de definir. Pero sus ojos, sin embargo, eran claros.

Antes de que tuviéramos tiempo a reaccionar, Aro estaba despidiéndonos y Asistente Paranoica me arrastraba del brazo fuera del estudio y rumbo hacia mi camerino.

"Ya puedes cambiarte" chilló y cerró la puerta tras de si con un golpe sordo. Molesta con su actitud, me senté en el tocador y comencé a remover los pins que apresaban mi cabello hasta que éste cayó libre sobre mis hombros.

Un par de golpes tímidos en la puerta desviaron mi atención. Pero esta vez no creí que fuera Peter o Asistente Paranoica. Esta vez supe perfectamente quien estaría parado frente a mi camerino cuando abriera.

Edward.

La voz le falló entonces, o tal vez fuera el discurso. De cualquier modo, no pudo decirme una palabra. Por lo que levantó su mirada hacía mí.

Y entonces, lo entendió.

En ese momento algo se disparó en su cabeza y al mirarme a los vio exactamente lo que necesitaba ver.

Finalmente, yo era realmente Bella.

Y él, era realmente Edward.

De alguna manera, comprendimos que algo había cambiado.

En ese momento, sentí que Edward me miraba a los ojos de verdad por primera vez. Ya no como la autora. Ya no como la compañera de trabajo. Y, ciertamente, ya no como Noel.

Y esa mirada simplificó lo que las palabras no pudieron abarcar.

"Bella…" la voz de Edward era un sonido cargado de promesas.

"Edward…" pronunciar su nombre me pareció lo único coherente en ese momento, pero aún así mi voz sonó alterada y transfigurada por un sentimiento que por primera vez era capaz de nombrar.

En una fracción de segundo, Edward acortó la distancia que nos separaba y yo lo recibí en mis brazos, anudando mis manos detrás de su nuca mientras nuestros labios se encontraban.

Sin separar nuestros cuerpos, me empujó hacia atrás, hasta que mis pies descalzos tocaron la alfombra de mi camerino. Oí que la puerta se cerraba detrás de nosotros en un estrépito.

Y el resto…El resto es previsible.

Porque como dicen los escritores, la historia tiende a repetirse.

_Gente amiga, este es el capítulo final. _

_Lo que resta es el prólogo. _

_Espero que les haya gustado. Es ciertamente lo que yo soñé con contar cuando empecé con esta aventura._

_Les agradezco a todos los comentarios y el apoyo. Nunca podría explicarles lo mucho que significa para mi todo lo que se ha generado en torno a esta historia._

_De nuevo los invito a visitar mi nueva historia: Un horizonte más brillante._

_Gracias, gracias, gracias! Gracias totales!_


	22. Epilogo: Comprender

_Este es el último trecho de esta historia._

_Es diferente al epílogo que pensé en un principio, pero mi amiga Zamaraz me hizo reveer la idea de que tal vez Azrael y Noel también merecían tener su final. Al fin y al cabo, son Noel y Azrael mis verdaderos personajes. Bella y Edward, lamentablemente, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer._

_Amo este capítulo, aunque para un escritor lo que crea nunca es suficiente. De todos modos, es mi preferido.  
Y se los dejo con la esperanza de que lo puedan disfrutar_

Epílogo: Comprender

Los pies de Noel se detuvieron en el césped demasiado crecido del Parque Central. Sus ojos horrorizados, pero decididos, se clavaron más allá de las copas de los árboles; allí en donde las ruinas de lo que fuera la ciudad aún se alzaban hacia el cielo como obeliscos fastuosos y sin vida de la arrogancia humana.

Los vestigios de la destrucción a la que había sido sometido este mundo colmaban el horizonte. El humo de algún incendio aún dañino se alzaba en espiral sobre los edificios ahora vacíos. A lo lejos, quebrando el absoluto silencio, podía oírse el rugido de una sirena que ya denostaba los signos de su agotamiento. Tal vez en un par de horas su quejido se ahogaría definitivamente y para siempre.

Esa ciudad, como todas las otras ciudades y pueblos del mundo, había muerto. La ola destructiva la había arrasado por completo, llevándose con ella toda la vida y el sonido.

La humanidad había sellado su destino muchos años atrás. Demasiado tiempo había sido perdonada por sus pecados.

Pero Noel ya no se dejaba engañar. Aunque silenciosa y aparentemente muerta, la ciudad estaba poblada. De monstruos y mutantes. De los últimos resquicios de la humanidad, depravados ahora como resultado de la destrucción.

Los que habían sobrevivido al cataclismo rondaban las calles y rincones oscuros, deformados y resentidos, esperando para ejercer la violencia incoherente de alguien que lo ha perdido todo. Sobre todo, la cordura.

En los días que llevaba caminando en su búsqueda, Noel había tenido el infortunio de cruzarse con varios de estos personajes. Al principio los había visto desde lejos, tal vez esperanzada, pensando que algunos de ellos pudieran ser milagrosos sobrevivientes de la tragedia.

Pero después, Noel los había visto atacarse unos a otros, chillando con voces inhumanas, sacudiendo sus cuerpos como animales salvajes. No había en ellos nada que atestiguara que alguna vez habían sido humanos.

Desde ese momento, Noel se había movido por la ciudad como si fuera un fantasma, evitando por todos los medios toparse con alguna de estas criaturas o con cualquier cosa que pudiera evitar que cumpliera su misión.

Había comprendido que la última esperanza de la humanidad reposaba en el puñado de personas que seres como Azrael y Basil habían llevado hacia sus mundos. En esta tierra la humanidad había perecido para siempre.

Sin embargo, ahora, Noel volvía a transitar las calles de este universo abandonado a morir. Calles que ya nunca conocerían otra vez el tráfico de los autos o el bullicio de las multitudes.

Ella era el último ser humano en un mundo que se derrumbaba.

Pero aún así, Noel no dio marcha atrás. Su objetivo era claro y era preciso. Y por conseguirlo iría hasta las últimas consecuencias. Porque lo había visto en un sueño.

Él estaba ahí.

Su mirada precavida se movió por los árboles del parque, buscando en las sombras la evidencia de algún potencial atacante. En su mano sostuvo con fuerza la pistola que había conseguido en una armería abandonada en un callejón.

La había disparado solo una vez, y había sido suficiente para prometerse no volver a dispararla jamás si podía evitarlo. Pero forzada a hacerlo, sabía que su pulso no temblaría.

No iba a dejar que ninguna de esas criaturas, aún si alguna vez habían sido humanas, se interpusiera en su camino.

Demasiadas noches había esperado y soñando con alcanzar este momento.

Recordó con asco el modo en que la criatura a la que había disparado se había contorsionado antes de caer sin vida sobre el asfalto. La mirada de confusión en sus ojos animales cuando sintió que abandonaba ese mundo.

Noel no quería volver a ver esa mirada nunca más, sin importar si era la de un hombre o la de una bestia.

Pero para protegerlo estaba dispuesta a cualquier hazaña.

A su alrededor todo era silencio. El más absoluto silencio. Y quietud. Ni siquiera el viento azotaba las ramas de los árboles.

Afinó la visión, sabiendo qué buscaba. Lo había visto en un sueño.

A lo lejos divisó una alcantarilla, oculta bajo un arbusto junto al camino.

Con el arma ceñida entre sus dedos, avanzó con paso precavido sobre el empedrado del parque, mirando a su alrededor a cada momento.

Se arrodilló junto a la entrada de la alcantarilla y miró adentro, apuntando a la vez con su pistola. No pudo ver nada en la oscuridad. Pero de alguna manera lo supo.

Encaramó la pistola a su cintura y se inclinó en la abertura.

"¿Azrael?" su voz era apenas un susurro, pero estaba cargada de esperanzas.

Un débil gemido le indicó que no estaba equivocada.

"Azrael, soy Noel" dijo con más convicción.

El quejido fue apenas un poco más audible.

Sacando una linterna de su bolsillo, Noel iluminó el interior de la cavidad. Unos metros más adelante vio una figura inmóvil en el suelo cubierto de agua.

Sin miramientos, comenzó a gatear entre la mugre, sosteniendo la linterna en su boca, hasta que estuvo junto a él.

Con cuidado, lo giró hasta que apoyó su rostro en su pecho, acunándolo con suavidad entre sus brazos.

"¿Noel?" la voz de Azrael era apenas un suspiro.

Noel vio que tenía el rostro ajado de cicatrices y cardenales, sucio de su propia sangre. Sobre su frente, un corte indicaba el lugar en donde su cabeza había golpeado contra algo punzante.

Su cuerpo era un mapa de heridas. En el bajo vientre, tenía una incisión profunda, aunque reciente, de donde brotaba un chorro delicado de sangre.

Era un milagro que aún respirara.

Los ojos de Noel se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Si" le dijo con ternura, acariciando sus cabellos. "Soy yo"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó. Noel notó que no abría sus ojos.

"Vine a buscarte" le respondió.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque me necesitabas"

Con dificultad, Azrael batió sus pestañas, tratando de fijar la vista en su rostro. Pero sus párpados eran muy pesados, y no pudo mantenerlos abiertos.

"Tranquilo" le dijo ella sosteniéndolo con dulzura. "Voy a sacarte de aquí. Vas a venir conmigo. Estarás a salvo"

"Estoy muriendo Noel" su voz era un susurro.

"Claro que no" se apresuró a corregir ella. "Puede que se sienta así, pero no estás muriendo. No voy a permitirlo. ¿Me escuchas?"

"Sería tan fácil…"

"Si, pero también sería cruel e injusto" le recriminó. "Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? Prometiste que con lo último que te quedara de vida me buscarías. ¿Vas a romper tu promesa?".

"Ya no soy ese hombre" murmuró Azrael. "Ya no soy el mismo"

Con mucho esfuerzo, Azrael abrió los ojos dorados y los fijó en el rostro angustiado de Noel.

"Me quitaron mis poderes. No puedo curarme a mí mismo" le dijo.

"Yo te cuidaré" le respondió Noel.

"Estoy gravemente herido. Solo seré una carga para ti" insistió.

"Jamás podrías ser una carga para mi"

"¿No lo ves? Soy humano ahora" su voz era casi un chillido. "Soy frágil e impotente"

Noel lo miró a los ojos, sus pupilas caramelo distorsionadas por el dolor y la angustia. Verlo entre sus brazos, vulnerable e indefenso, hizo que su corazón se estrujara de una manera nueva. Era tan distinto a todo lo que siempre había asociado con Azrael. Tan lejos de su soberbia, de su frialdad y de su tiranía.

Y sin embargo, entre sus brazos, seguía siendo Azrael el que la miraba con sus ojos dorados. El mismo Azrael que le había salvado la vida. El mismo que le había hecho el amor con el abandono de un adolescente. El mismo que se había sacrificado por ella.

Sin importar qué fuera ahora, seguía siendo el hombre con el que había soñado cada noche desde que había entrado en su vida.

Con suavidad, acarició ese rostro que, de tanto imaginarlo, casi podía delinear de memoria. Aún sucio de sangre, abandonado a la muerte en un cuerpo humano cubierto de heridas, en el suelo de una alcantarilla olvidada, Azrael seguía siendo lo más hermoso que Noel había visto jamás.

"No importa, ¿no lo comprendes?" dijo Noel. "Te ofrecí mi vida para que la tomaras una vez. Y he atravesado el infierno para volver a encontrarte. No hay nada que puedas pedirme ahora que no esté dispuesta a darte. Puede que creas que ya no eres el mismo hombre. Pero para mi siempre serás un ángel; y siempre serás mi Azrael".

Azrael levantó los ojos hacia ella entonces.

Y, mirando al fondo de las pupilas de Noel, comprendió.

….

_Este es el final…_

_No tengo palabras para expresa la tristeza que me da dejar esta historia. Pero tampoco podría seguirla jamás. Así es como la concebí y, como Bella, nunca haría nada que hiciera que mis personajes se vieran alterados en lo que son._

_Tal vez, más adelante, agregue algún outtake. Pero por ahora, este es el fin._

_De todos modos, es una tristeza con regusto dulzón. Disfrute tanto de escribirla! Y también disfrute de saber que muchos la gozaron conmigo._

_De nuevo, gracias florcitacullen, olgaceci y zamaraz por seguirme siempre y hacérmelo saber._

_Y también gracias a todos los que me leyeron, sin animarse a comentármelo._

_Los invito a seguirme en las otras historias que tengo en camino: Un horizonte más brillante y, pronto, Blancanieves._

_Beso amigos!_

_Y como diría Noel: "No digas adiós. Di hasta pronto"_


End file.
